Past of Lies
by Flamewing80
Summary: Professor Wordsworth has found a piece of lost technology and discovered its uses in time travel. The AX agents and Esther gather to discuss it's uses. When Kaya sets it off by mistake, not only are the agents sent back eight-hundred fifty-six years as are those close to the sister device in the empire. They must learn to survive in a foreign time riddled with war and mistrust.
1. Ancient Device

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida.  
 **Warning:** This story is a time travel story which ends up changing the past and creating an au. The story takes place between manga chapter 45 and 46 given Abel and Esther arrive in Istavan right after the events of the Empire ark.  
Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The mechanical rhythm of a cloak echoed through a small room. It was punctuated by the scratches of a pen. A soft glow fell over Abel from the flickering light of a candle. Several documents were spread out before him on the small table in his bedchamber.

A bed was tucked in one corner of the space with a wardrobe squeezed in beside it. The desk was place across the room from the wardrobe with only just enough space between the two for someone to stand before the chair. A small gape was between the bed and the draws of the desk.

If Abel had his way, he would have done away with the bed entirely. He only slept in it when exhaustion overcame him. Then woke only hours later from the nightmares which haunted his dreams.

Abel's pen paused. He lifted the document and looked it over. He sighed as he set the pages down. "No, no, no," he mumbled and scratched out what he had written. "That's not believable." He shook his head and lifted a fresh sheet.

The report was over what had transpired while Abel had been in the empire as Esther's guard. It wasn't coming along, to say the least. Yet, reports were rarely easy for him. Not because writing them was hard. No, if he was just writing them for Caterina's eyes alone, this would be a simple task to handle. He had to assume all reports would be handled by other agents within the Papal State Affairs Special Operations Section or AX for short. Thus, Abel had to change how he came off in the report.

Over the years, it had become easier to make them poorly written and a little goofy; yet, it was still hard for him. He had to admit, after centuries of serious reports, this was a challenge that would just keep being challenging.

A sharp knock sounded.

Abel glanced at the clock. It was barely passed one in the morning, not yet time for morning mass. He stood; then purposefully fell as if he had just been woken.

"What?" he grumbled in as tired of a voice as he could manage.

"Father Nightroad, your presence has been requested by Lady Caterina," Tres's emotionless voice sounded through the door.

"Eh? B-but it's barely one!" Abel leapt to his feet and scrambled to the wardrobe. Again, he was pretending to be in a hurry. He was already fully clothed, having never gone to sleep.

"Stop complaining and get out here," a sharp voice sounded through the door.

Abel untied his hair as he moved to the door. He started to gather his hair up as he opened the door, holding the ribbon in his mouth. "What's happening?" he mumbled around the ribbon, slurring his "s" because of it.

Kate shimmered beside Tres, her eyes flashing despite the fact she appeared transparent as a hologram. "Get moving, the others are already on their way."

"Eh?"

Kate vanished.

Tres started down the hall, his steps heavy and giving a soft _thud_ with each step he took.

"W-what?" Abel scrambled after Tres. "What's happening?" He pulled the ribbon tight, feeling several strands of hair falling out and around his face as usual. "It's too early to be awake," the words grabbled into a large yawn.

"I can't answer," Tres stated in his normal emotionless voice.

"Hmm? Why not?" Abel pouted. God, he always felt like such an idiot when talking to others.

"Because he doesn't know," a smooth voice answered in Tres's stead.

Abel grinned. "Morning, Professor." He waved at William. "You know what's going on?"

"I do." The professor bit the stim of his pipe. He entered Caterina's office before Abel could inquire further. So much for that source?

Tres was a step behind William. A small breath escaped Abel and he pushed up his glasses. He entered the office and glanced at those gathered.

Leon was dozing on the couch, one arm wrapped around Esther who looked as if she was ready to fall asleep where she sat as well.

Abel forced a soft, small smile in her direction. He was fighting the urge to frown. Esther wasn't a full agent. He glanced at the room. Everyone else gathered there was an AX agent. Though, now he thought on it, she might have been invited because she was now a Lady Saint.

Almost every agent was there with the exceptions being Hugue, who Abel knew tended to ignore recall orders, and Monica. She made sense given her goal was mainly to kill Caterina and was only restrained by a collar around her neck.

Kaya Syokka, code named Gypsy Queen, rested her elbows on Caterina's desk. Her frame small and almost childish. She was older than the last time Abel seen her. Though, he admitted he hadn't seen much of her over the past three years. The last time he had even seen her was Noelle's funeral. They hadn't spoken. She had left shortly after on another mission.

Kaya was the youngest agent in the room. Her brown hair stuck out from under her white habit, brown, innocent eyes, tracking Abel's every move through the room.

Abel was careful to keep his distance from the girl.

Tres moved to stand on Caterina's other side from where Kaya was. William set the case he had been carrying down before Caterina and turned to her.

"It works," he informed her as well as those assembled.

Abel glanced at Leon who shrugged to show he didn't have a clue as to what was happening either. Abel took another look around the room. No one outside of Caterina and William seemed to know what was happening either. At least he wasn't the only one left out this time.

"What works, Professor?" Leon demanded. "And why the hell wake us over it?"

"Language, Dandelion," Kaya snapped with a glare at him.

Leon shot her a nasty look. "Just—"

"Another piece of lost technology, Professor?" Abel cut in before Leon could snap at Kaya. He would rather avoid a fight when all of them were tired this time. Well, all but him. He was used to working off little to no sleep. The others weren't.

William grinned around his pipe. "Right." His grin was more than a little smug as he patted the case. "This one took me awhile to figure out how to activate it." He opened the case and almost reverently pulled out an old, heavy orb.

Abel stiffened. He recognized what it was at once. It was one of two devices created just over a hundred years after the end of the Terran-Methuselah War. The two of them had been created by a child Abel had once known well. He had sought to change history with them.

Two agents of the empire and Abel, who had been the pope's personal agent back then, had been dispatched to stop the radical group. It had ended with the child's death. Abel had taken one of the orbs to the Vatican while one of the imperial agents had taken the other back to the empire and Seth. Abel had received a message later to never activate the device as it would destroy history as they knew it. As he had been in no position to do so, the thought had never once crossed his mind. Besides living through hell had been bad enough once, he had no desire to repeat it.

"You said it works, William?" Caterina asked. Her gaze had shifted ever so slightly in Abel's direction before she looked back at the professor. "What does it do?"

"Well, that's what's interesting." William tapped the small screen on the device. "It's a time device."

"A what?" Kaya frowned.

"I set it for a few minutes into the past and poof, there I was standing before it a few minutes before I had ever activated it."

"That's insane, Professor," Leon huffed. Though his expression said, "You woke us for this?" he didn't voice the complaint, not before the "stunning" Caterina. His hair wasn't as nice as if he had no time to prepare and look his best before her which pointed to the fact he had been pulled from his room like Abel had been or close to it.

"But it does work," Kaya started, eyeing the device, "we could go back to the human-vampire war and change everything. We could help the people of the past wipe out those blood suckers for good."

"W-what?" Abel stammered. "But we're so close to peace in the now!" he protested. "Caterina," – he turned to Caterina – "you can't be considering this."

Caterina folded her hands before her mouth. "Calm down, Abel, we don't even know if this device could work in such away."

Oh, it could. That had been Valdemar's intent when he had recreated them. Still, intent and functionality were two very different matters. Abel knew they worked as Valdemar had managed to activate them by mistake. It had sent them back a few minutes and that had been a bad enough experience for Abel. It gave him one hell of headache. And this was only transporting his memory into his younger self of a few minutes ago. He didn't want to think what it would be like to physically carry people through time to the past. Let alone how much pain he would be in if his one century old self ended up with memories spanning another eight centuries.

"Um," Esther started from where she sat, "we did just speak with the empress before Istavan." She looked uneasy. "Wouldn't it be wiser to see what the empress does next, Lady Caterina?"

Caterina nodded it would be.

Kaya had picked up the device from where William had set it.

"Careful with that!" William warned.

"What time stamp is this thing even using?" Kaya demanded, staring at the numbers it. "Ah, never mind." She was messing with the settings.

"Kaya," William warned. He made to take the device from her.

Kaya danced out of his way. "I just want to see how far back this goes." A small smile was on her face. She was counting as she went. "Eight-hundred fifty, Eight-hundred fifty-one, Eight-hundred fifty-two, Eight-hundred fifty-three, Eight-hundred fifty-four, Eight-hundred fifty-five—Hey!" She cut off as Leon lunged at her. The two fell to the ground.

Abel leapt forward, reaching for the device. It struck the ground. White-light erupted through the space, filling the entire room. Pain lanced through Abel's skull. The others vanished from around him, lost in the haze of pure, blinding agony.

x – Seth – x

"You two brought help I see," Seth grinned at Ion and Asthe as they followed Baybars and Mirka into an old room of the palace.

"What is this place?" Ion breathed as he turned around, staring at the walls lined with old boxes. Not everything was boxed up though, a few items were out on shelves.

"This is what remains from the first two generations of the empire," Seth informed the boy. "Be careful and don't activate something in here without asking first." She wagged her finger at the boy.

He paled. "Of course not, your Majesty," his voice broke a little, eyes wide as he watched her finger with horror.

Seth giggled a little. "It's just Seth, Ion." She winked at him before she moved further into the room. "I've been looking for something among this mess for a while now and can't seem to locate it. The boxes aren't really organized anymore." She wrinkled her nose a little. Annoyance filled her at how unorganized she had let the room become. So much so she couldn't find the one item she was after.

"What are you looking for, Seth?" Asthe asked as she stepped further into the room.

"I'm looking for something Solomon made for his first wife," she confessed without giving away it had been made for her.

"Don't you keep everything of Solomon's separate from the other founders?" Baybars asked as he moved over to one of the shelves.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, but I searched through everything and they weren't there," Seth huffed a little. It was annoying her she had misplaced the daggers he had so lovingly crafted her when the Terran-Methuselah War had started without having to admit she didn't remember where she had placed them last. "I even checked the weapons storage." She gestured to a door at the end of the room.

"Weapons?" Ion's eyes widened with excitement. "You mean the genetic weapons the five families close to the first emperor held."

"Yeah?" Seth frowned. "What other weapons would I refer to?"

"Is Azul's sword still in there? And the Barvon family sword? Oh, and the Ring of Solomon?" Ion face was flushed with excitement.

Seth sighed. "Yes, those weapons." She moved off into the room.

"Can we see them?" Ion asked as he followed Seth. "I heard the sword of Azul gets passed to each head of my family."

"It is." Seth smiled. "But Mirka doesn't fight with swords and you're not the head of your family yet, Ion."

Ion flushed. "I-I know," he mumbled.

"What are you looking for?" Asthe repeated and tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear. Her hair was short now since the incident a few months ago.

"Daggers, twin daggers," Seth told them. "They'll have been made with the crest of the Nightlord family," she explained. "It's rather embarrassing I misplaced them given we don't have the emperor's sword and only his sister's daggers." Understatement of the last hundred years. How could she have misplaced those weapons out of all the genetic weapons in the empire?! Especially those her beloved had made.

"Should we recheck the weapons?" Ion asked.

Seth scowled. "I already said I looked through them. There are only three in there right now!" She stalked off. "Check the shelves over there." She gestured for Ion to move in one direction. "I'll start closer to the weapons locker with Baybars. Mirka, you can start in the middle. Asthe, take the other side of the room from Ion.

The Duchess of Kiev nodded and head back towards the entrance with a rather disappointed Ion.

Seth shook her head. Now, at least, she knew her holding off on giving Ion Azul's sword had been right. He was far too eager about those weapons. Plus, he was still learning from Baybars how to properly fight.

"He's really not ready," Seth whispered to Baybars as the two of them moved to the back of the room.

"No. And that goes for more than just Azul's sword." Baybars looked at her. "He's not ready for the truth behind the emperor either."

Seth nodded.

She leapt up the shelves to the ones at the highest point. These weren't artifacts she wanted Ion and Asthe to see. They were dangerous. She knelt by the chest and unlocked it. Sure enough, the daggers weren't there.

A small breath escaped her. "I'm sorry, my love, I can't believe I misplaced them." She made to close the chest when a soft clicking started from an orb nestled at the back of the chest. She frowned and lifted the device. Numbers were flying down the screen then started to slow in the eight-hundreds. "Oh, no." Seth set down the orb and screamed. "Everyone out!"

Too late.

Bright, white light erupted through the room.

Seth tumbled from the shelves, trying to shield her eyes. Sheer agony shot through her mind. She couldn't see; couldn't feel beyond the agony. Her head ached; ears rang, blotting out all sounded.

She blinked. The pain ebbed to the back of her mind; yet, remained pulsing through her. She felt something soft under her fingers. Seth blinked back the popping lights before her. She shook her head. The room spun around her.

"Where—" her voice caught. Her eyes locked onto a familiar room, lit by the soft glow of a lamp. It wasn't the empress's bedchambers, rather the apartments she had once shared long ago with her husband.

Her memory started to surface as she looked around the room. Her eyes caught sight of a book which had tumbled to the ground. She shifted and gently lifted the book. The title was worn and written in the old imperial language or UN basic as it had been called originally.

That was right. Seth remembered when she had been reading this story. It had been one of the imperial days when she was waiting up for Solomon to return home from the war front. She really was in the past.

That meant – Seth leapt to her feet. Oh no! She raced towards the door, throwing the book at the end table as she went. Her children were also here then. They were in a room which was currently still under construction.

Seth threw open the door and bolted down the hall. Her heart hammering with fear. Barack always, _always_ had his people searching through the palace in case of threats. If his people ran across those from the future, they were dead. They were so dead. Abel would find them crazy and even she might not be able to help them. It could be taken by her brother as a "Vatican trick."

She whipped around a bend and into the parts of the palace which were still being built. There were a few terran workers there along with methuselah as it was late in the imperial day right then.

"Lady Seth!" one of the workers called after her, voice ringing with worry.

"It's not safe!" another called.

Seth ignored them. She arrived at the room which would one day store pieces of history from this time. She carefully opened the door. Darkness lay beyond the door. Only a thin sliver of light pierced through it from where the door had illuminated.

She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. The room was thrown into darkness. Her eyes slowly started to adjust.

Cloth covered the scaffolding and plaster was still being smeared on the walls. The room seemed to echo with how empty it was compared to how cramped this room would become in the future. Though, it wasn't completely empty.

Baybars had stood the moment the door had snapped closed. Mirka was sitting up, looking around with a slight frown on her face. Ion had landed close to the door and was rubbing his head as he sat up.

"What happened?" the boy muttered. His voice echoed off the walls. "Where are we?"

Asthe frowned.

"It's not where, but when," Seth voiced from the door.

Ion jumped. "You were over there," – he pointed to the far end of the room – "how did you get over here?"

Seth gave the boy a sad smile. "Let's just say, it's complicated." She moved further into the room. "Was anyone injured?" She looked between Asthe and Ion, carefully drawing in the smells of the room. She didn't scent any blood. This only meant they weren't badly injured.

"But what happened?" Ion asked as he stood. "I don't—Majesty, is this the same room?"

Seth nodded. "It is," she confirmed. "As I said, it's not where we are but when." She moved between the four of them, her gaze skimming them for injury. "When I told you to run, I had just checked on artifacts and other such devices recovered and classified as very dangerous. The one which was activated seems to have been activated by its twin which I know for a fact was taken to the Vatican over six hundred years ago."

"So, it was activated Vatican side?" Mirka asked as she moved to join them.

"Which just leaves the question to as when we are?" Baybars added.

Seth frowned and thought for a moment. "I think we're about eight-hundred fifty years back. I know we're in the middle of the Terran-Methuselah War."

"So, his Majesty the emperor is in charge of the empire at this time," Mirka said. She frowned, eyes worried. "Would he believe you if you told him what happened?"

Seth shrugged. "I honestly don't know." Worry prickled at Seth. She had just been thinking the same thing. "If it was activated Vatican side," she trailed off. Her heart flickered with the thought she had been following. It had been activated Vatican side, was there a chance her brother's memory had shot back through time like hers had? Yet, it would move through time and a further distance of space than hers had.

She shook her head.

"We'll have to see later," she told them. She forced herself to remember the day she had just been going through. It was groggy, but there. "He's," she started in slow tones, "spending today with his sons." She narrowed her eyes a little. Then shook her head. "I don't really want to interrupt them. He only just got back from the front." If she remembered right, Alexander and Athina had rotated out to the front to give both Solomon and Abel a break so all of them could spend time as a family. Solomon had been due back just before sunrise.

Ion blinked. "As in my ancestors?" he asked, voice hushed.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, but they're only kids right now." Warmth filled her at the thought of her little nephews. "I think," she frowned again, "they're seven and four." Yes, they were. Abel had only had them for a year at this point. He had adopted the "Fortuna" brothers, as some people still called them, just off the streets. He had arrived just in time to save Aran's life. Abel hated it when people called his sons the "Fortuna" brothers or boys. They were his sons, not Ron's and Zoe's, his.

"Oh." Ion looked a little crestfallen in the darkness of the room.

A few minutes passed in silence.

Seth shifted, lost in her own thoughts and worries over how to tell her brother about this mess as well as reveal gently to Ion and Asthe she was really Seth Nightlord, the emperor's little sister. Then there was telling them Abel, or Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican's AX agency, was actually Emperor Abel Nightlord who had sold his freedom for peace. A peace which had lasted with only a few bumps for the better part of eight centuries.

A soft sound from beyond the room greeted Seth. She stiffened as she listened to the voices.

"Yes, Lady Seth ran this way," the voice was saying. It sounded like one of the workers.

"Thank you," a familiar, calm voice replied.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, heading towards the door. Seth's heart raced.

"Hide," she hissed at her children.

"Who's coming?" Ion started to ask.

Baybars placed his hand over the boy's mouth and pulled him behind one of the scaffoldings. There they knelt, hidden in the shadows.

The footsteps paused as the figure no doubt checked for Seth's scent. Then the door opened.

"Seth?" A tall, dark figure stepped into the room. The metal of his military uniform made little noise at the movement.

"Sulayman," Ion hissed. His voice was cut off as Baybars no doubt silenced him once more.

"Solomon!" Seth grinned at her husband, heart hammering with hope he hadn't heard Ion.

Solomon glanced in the direction Ion's voice had come from. The slightest of frowns had appeared on his handsome features.

"I thought you weren't due back until near sunrise?"

"It is sunrise," he stated. He stepped up to Seth. His hand touched her face, the fingers moving in the gentlest of creases. "Who is hiding in the shadows, my love?" His gaze, ever even, was locked onto her own. "And why aren't you concerned about them?"

Of course he had noticed.

So, Seth explained everything which had happened. She didn't go into details on his or even their personal futures. There was no need to cause him pain.

By the end of it, Solomon was frowning, his hand on his chin. "I see." His dark gaze was glazed with thought. "There were many theories on time travel pre-Armageddon, but the UN outlawed full research into the subject." His gaze moved to where the others were still hiding. "You can come out. There is no need to remain hidden when those you're hiding from know where you're at."

Mirka and Baybars appeared first. Baybars was still holding his massive hand over Ion's mouth. Asthe followed, looking a little stunned as her gaze moved over Solomon.

"Now, who is Sulayman?" Solomon asked, his gaze now on Ion.

"No one you need to worry about," Seth spoke in a hurried voice. She shot a glare at Ion which she hoped he would read as "speak and I will tie you up." Solomon really didn't need to know right then they would end up splitting.

"So, you believe we're from the future, Admiral?" Baybars asked, voice polite as he looked at the first head of military affairs.

"It is far from the strangest matter to occur," Solomon gave Baybars one of his slight smiles. It was one of the few emotions he showed often. Though Seth knew a smile could mean very little where her husband was concerned. It didn't mean he was happy. Instead he used a smile to ease back tension people sometimes got when dealing with the "machine admiral" as some of his young subordinates had nicknamed him.

"It is?" Asthe asked with a frown of her own.

Solomon flicked his wrist. He turned to Seth. "We should speak with Barack first before going to his majesty," his spoke formally.

Seth placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed. She hated it when he spoke to her as if he were her subordinate and not her husband. Though, right then she might have to deal with it so he didn't tell them Abel was the emperor just yet.

"All right," Seth agreed. "He is still refusing to leave the palace so he shouldn't be too hard to find."

Solomon bowed his head. "True." He turned and led the way out of the room.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is actually a story I've had on the back burner since before _Emperor's Mask_. I played with two concepts for this story: one where they went back to the Terran-Methuselah War and the other when they went to Mars. I couldn't make how the people from the future got to Mars work, so, the Terran-Methuselah War won out. Though, sadly, with this version, I only had a rough idea of it whereas the Mars one I had about twenty pages written jumping around with ideas for it.

Also, I forgot my flash drive with _Emperor's Mask, Dreams of a Generation,_ and _Dawn of the Empire_ on it as well as another au story I might never release about Cain. So yeah, new story since I have about 1.2k words already written for EM and 500 for DoaG.

It's also really sad, not every agent makes an appearance or even a mention in the manga or anime. I am speaking of the character Sister Kaya who is a extremely loyal to Caterina and the youngest agent in the AX. She only appears in the novels, even then it's only through being mentioned by Abel. **)**


	2. Arrival

Cold stone bit painfully into Caterina's hip. Raw, pulsing pain shot through her skull. She let out a small breath of pain and forced open her eyes. The room spun before her gaze as the white light had spun around her before vanishing to blinding agony. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth. She moved her hand and touched her hip. The pain was minimal. Most of it was from her skull.

Good. At least her hip wasn't broken on top of everything else. Caterina pushed herself into a sitting position. The room spun before her. She blinked a few times.

It was her office, this much she could tell by the design of the room and the placement of the windows. However, in the same moment, it wasn't her office. The furniture had changed. It was in a style she remembered seeing in the history books from after the empire had appeared. The furniture was made in a mixed style of Vatican and empire design, even the clock in the room displayed this. She blinked again.

A soft clunk came from next to her. She turned to see Tres was getting up. "Damage minimal, systems function normal," the machine reported his condition. His gaze scanned the room. "Damage report, Lady Caterina?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

"A little pain, nothing to worry about, Father Tres." She took his hand and let the cyborg aid her to her feet. She swayed, the feeling of falling lurched through her though she felt her feet firmly planted on the floor. "Agents, sound off," she called, listening as her voice echoed a little.

"Here," Kaya mumbled as she sat up. She looked a little ruffled, but otherwise unharmed.

"What the hell happened?!" Leon exclaimed, making it very clear he was unharmed. Caterina could just see his large form stand. "Red? Hey, Red, you okay?" He moved back over to Esther. He held out his hand.

"I-I think so," Esther's voice replied in small tones. She stood with Leon's aid and adjusted her habit with her free hand.

Caterina glanced around. Kate was nowhere to be seen. A small groan sounded from the other side of the desk. "William." Caterina moved around the desk with Tres to her old teacher's side. William sat up. His head in his hand. Caterina knelt beside him.

"Damage report, Professor," Tres stated.

"Nothing I won't live through," William stated weakly.

Caterina touched his face, his features appeared too dark even for this late hour. She drew back her gloved hand to see the darkness clung to her fingers. "You hit your head. Show me," her voice was stern. She gently moved William's head to one side, but, in the darkness, she couldn't tell where he was injured.

"Movement detected." Tres moved his hands to where his guns were holstered on his back. His glass eyes were locked on the door into the office. Caterina stood and heard, more than saw, William use the desk to pull himself to his feet.

Kaya stood as well, her hands resting on the fans at her hips.

Leon moved Esther away from the door and backed her towards where Caterina stood. Esther's hand rested on her own weapon.

It was then Caterina noticed someone else was missing. Abel. They had each landed where they had been standing or sitting, or at least close to there. Abel had been mid leap to try and catch the device before it hit the floor. Then there was the fact the device proper was missing as well.

"Tres, do you see Abel?" Caterina whispered to Tres.

"Negative, Crusnik is not present in this room."

"Are you saying Four-eyes ditched us?" Leon hissed in a low voice. He made a disgusted sound.

A soft sound came from the door. It stopped Caterina from replying to Leon. Her gaze snapped to the door. The door knob turned.

Perhaps it was Abel. Caterina felt her heart quicken with unease and hope.

Her hope flickered out as the door opened. It wasn't Abel.

The man within the doorway, stood about Abel's height and had the same narrow build Abel did. His hair was long and in complete disarray. It appeared as if he had thought about putting up his hair, only to stop gathering up his hair halfway through. The slight curls fell into his face and over dark eyes which locked onto them.

He wore a long, tattered coat which fell passed his knees. The cloths under the coat looked newer, but were still travel worn. Twin daggers were sheathed at his belt.

The stranger looked between Tres, Leon, Esther, and Kaya, his gaze seemed to take in the fact all of them were battle ready. "Odd," he spoke in a light voice. "I picked up a source of power which shouldn't exist in this time. An energy long since outlawed by the government pre-Armageddon." He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The movement was slow, almost careful. There was nothing dangerous in his movement. "Tell me, what year is it?"

"It's six sixty-three of the holy calendar," Kaya replied. "What year do you think it is?"

"Ah, and therein lies the problem. Such a way of marking time doesn't exist in this age, dear lady." The man gave the slightest bow of his head. "It is two thousand twenty-o-seven ad."

Kaya frowned.

It was William who replied. "The year for us by that calendar would have been thirty sixty-four."

"Ah, so my theory is proven. The energy I picked up was that of theoretical time travel." The man smiled at them. "Forgive me for being so impolite. I needed conformation before giving my name. I am known as Nihilum, an agent hired by the Vatican to aid them in the war against the empire." He bowed slightly.

"Your name is 'nothing'?" William asked.

"Indeed." Nihilum straightened. "Follow, we must move quickly to hid your appearance from those less," he hesitated, "open minded." He turned from them and left the room.

Caterina hesitated. She glanced around the room. They were still missing Abel.

"We can't trust him," Kaya growled. "He might mean you harm, Lady Caterina."

"We don't exactly have a choice," William pointed out.

Nihilum poked his head back into the room. "We don't have all night. It is best to move now before the cardinal whose office this is wakes."

Caterina nodded. "We follow him," she told her agents and started towards the door. They fell in around her. Tres moving to her side and Kaya a little ahead to shield her from Nihilum in case he attacked them.

Esther fell back to help Professor Wordsworth. He swayed on his feet. He pressed his hand to his head. Leon remained close to Esther.

Nihilum led them through the familiar halls towards one of the larger rooms within the Vatican. He stopped and knocked. He stepped back, hands behind his back and eyes locked on the door. There was no sign of him going to knock again or louder even though that soft of a knock wouldn't have woken whoever room this was in this time.

A few moments passed before the door was opened.

Caterina felt her breath catch at the sight of the woman who had opened the door. It couldn't be, could it?

The woman before them was stunning. Her golden eyes locked onto Nihilum before skimming their group. The smallest of frowns appeared on her face. "Nihilum, who are they?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and filled with an infinite kindness.

Nihilum spoke to the unmistakable figure of Lilith Sahl in a language Caterina had never heard before.

Leon whistled a little. "She's hot," his voice was barely a whisper.

Lilith nodded to Nihilum. "Come in." She stepped to one side and gestured for them to enter her room. Her gaze shifted to Leon. "For the future, sir," Lilith started, "I am taken." Her smile was soft.

"Of course she's taken," Leon muttered almost bitterly under his breath.

Caterina followed Tres and Kaya into the room. The room was only just large enough for all of them to fit comfortably beyond. It wasn't much of a shock given how Lilith was regarded in history as the Black Lady Saint, savor and defender of humanity during the war with the empire.

Lilith closed the door behind Nihilum who was the last to enter. The room was cast into near darkness, broken only by the light of the moons beyond the window. Light flickered to life from the few candles close to the door. It was just enough for Caterina to make out the rest of the room. A nightstand rested beside the simple bed. A familiar cross glittered in the light cast by the candlelight. Yet, it wasn't the cross which drew Caterina's eye, rather two framed pictures by the bed.

The first picture Caterina recognized. It showed Abel with his family, including Lilith. She had never gotten the story behind what they were wearing or even what was in the background behind them as it was a landscape Caterina had never seen. This picture was in full color however and not the faded one Caterina had seen. Lilith stood in the middle of the group, her hand resting on little Seth's shoulder. Seth stood waving out of the picture. Abel was the one closest to Lilith while Cain, Abel's twin who was rarely mentioned by Abel, stood looking coolly out of the picture beside Seth.

The other picture was a beautiful painting of two girls who looked no older than seven. They stood arm in arm, smiling out of the painting. The one on the right looked like Abel with white-blond hair and shining blue eyes. The other had Lilith's dark red hair and Abel's blue eyes once more. Their skin was a few shades lighter than Lilith's but too dark for Abel's.

"Isn't that Father Nightroad's cross?" Esther asked, pointing the cross on the nightstand.

Lilith frowned. "Father Nightroad?" She crossed over to the nightstand and lifted the cross. She put it on and lifted her long, dark red so it wasn't caught under the cross. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a priest by that name." She laughed a little. The sound was just as gentle as her voice. "Though, that should come as no surprise given what Thomas told me." She leaned against the nightstand. "I'm Lilith Sahl." She bowed her head to them.

"S-Sister Esther Blanchett," Esther stammered with a slight blush on her face.

"Who's Thomas?" William asked.

"Nihilum," Lilith explained. She gestured to the bed. "Please sit, sir. I need to look at your injury."

William moved over to the bed. Lilith knelt before him and started to look over the wound on his head.

"Why not just give us your name?" Leon demanded as he looked at Thomas. "It's easier than Nihilum."

Thomas smiled a little at this. "Thomas is the name I was born to, yes, but there are fewer questions asked when I go by Nihilum," he explained. Then looked at Esther. "Now, who is this Father Nightroad you mentioned?"

The girl shifted and pulled at her shirks. "He's," she started, looking at the ground.

Caterina stepped forward and pulled out one of the few pictures she carried on her. It had been taken right after the founding the AX. The picture showed Caterina surrounded by the agents who had founded the agency alongside her.

"This is him." She pointed to where Abel stood wearing new priest robes and his glasses. He stood close to her, Know Faith, and William. This was one of the last images Caterina had kept which had Vaclav Havel in it at all given she had to erase his existence as an AX agent after his betrayal and kidnapping of her younger half-brother the pope.

Lilith had finished cleaning and bandaging William's head wound. She moved away from him towards Thomas.

Thomas took the picture. His eyebrows rose. "Abel?" He looked at Caterina, dark green eyes wide in shock. He held out the picture to Lilith.

A small frown creased her beautiful features as she took the picture. Her expression softened, a hint of pain passing over her face. She gently touched the picture. She passed it back to Caterina. "Can you explain how the device which brought you here works?" she asked. "If Abel was in the room with you, he should have been with you unless it works in another manor."

William frowned. "Ah, yes, I see." He looked at Lilith. "When I tested the device, I only went back a few minutes, but I was standing where I had been. The device only sent back my mind and not my physical body. However, this time around, given the large gape in time and all of us obviously not being born yet, it sent all of our physical bodies back through time."

Caterina's eyes widened. "Which means, Abel's memory would have ended up in his younger self?" she asked the professor.

William nodded. "So, it would."

"Hold on a sec," Leon cut in. "Are you saying Four-eyes is over eight hundred or something?"

Kaya scowled. "I knew it was odd how he never aged. He's a vampire then. I knew it!"

Lilith looked at Kaya with a patient smile. "We are all human, Sister." Her gaze turned back to Caterina. "I take it, given Abel has my cross in the picture you showed us, I somehow die in this war?"

Caterina bowed her head. "You do, Saint Sahl."

Lilith's eyes softened with pain. "I see. And given only another holder of the crusnik nano-machine knows how to kill another," she trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Caterina wanted to say something, but couldn't think on what to say to this woman. She knew the story about how Lilith had lost her life. She knew how much Abel still loved her even in their time. But, beyond this and what remained in history about Lilith, Caterina knew nothing about the woman.

Lilith opened her eyes. "If Abel joined the Vatican to force a peace," she started, "then if his memory has moved back in time, it will be his goal to end this war in as peaceful a manner as he can." She looked at Thomas. "Do you think his Holiness, Pope Gregory, will be willing to listen to the idea of peace?"

Thomas frowned. "He is more opened minded about strange events happening," he started. "If he sees the picture you showed us," he looked at Caterina, "he would be more willing to listen if Abel extended a plan for peace than he would be in normal circumstances." Thomas bowed his head. "Granted, this assuming what happens with device is true."

Their Abel had to be in this time. Otherwise this could end with them making the war between the empire and Vatican far worse than it already was. Caterina had learned about the war in history. It had been long and extremely bloody for both sides. The way the war ended with both the deaths of the Saint Lilith Sahl and Emperor Nightlord had caused a stalled, extremely uneasy peace between humans and the New Human Empire.

When Caterina had been handed Abel's contract from her father, the previous pope before her half-brother, she had learned the truth about what had happened back then. Abel was or had been the first emperor of the empire. He had given himself to the Vatican to force a peace between the two groups. Abel had gone from an emperor to a slave in the blink of an eye, all for the future of his people.

If his mind had traveled back through time, it was their best and easiest chance at forming a lasting peace between the Vatican and the Empire.

"We must pray his memory came back as we did," Caterina spoke to the room. Her gaze lingered on Kaya. Then she looked at Lilith. "I am Caterina Sforza. With me are my agents: Leon Garcia De Asturias, Kaya Syokka, Professor William Walter Wordsworth, and Tres Iqus. Esther is the Saint of Istavan in our time," she finished introducing those in the room.

Lilith gave them another of her kind smiles. "A pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed her head to them. "This is Thomas Hall though, as you've learned, he goes my Nihilum to everyone outside of this room and the empire."

Caterina nodded to the man standing more towards the door. It appeared he had shifted to be on lookout in case someone approached Lilith's rooms.

"For now, it would be for the best, all of you remained here until I can find different clothing for you." Lilith's eyes lingered on Caterina mainly as she spoke. "Or until I can speak with the pope over this matter."

"Very well," Caterina agreed. It was for the best. She had no desire to be branded a heretic and killed over this matter. Though, it would take time to resolve what was happening. It would also take time to learn what would happen with them. She doubted, even if they returned to their own time, that it would be the same place they had left behind.

x – Seth – x

Seth walked beside Solomon through the near empty halls of the palace. As the sun had risen, most of the Methuselah would have left the palace to return home before the deadly rays would kill them. Despite the knowledge the protective shielding had not been finished or even thought of yet, Seth's heart felt light. She had never expected to be walking beside her husband before the weight of Abel's sacrifice had fallen over the empire. A sacrifice which had brought them peace, but had forced Seth and Solomon a part for this peace to become a reality. Solomon wouldn't have any knowledge of such a sacrifice nor what had happened following it.

It came as no surprise to find Barack pacing the hall Abel's apartments were in. The founder of the yeniçeri had just stopped at the far end of the hall and turned when Seth led the group into the hallway. Even from this distance she could make out the slight frown on Barack's dark features. He looked at the few men with him and spoke with them. Then, he raced down the hall to join Seth and Solomon.

"I had been getting reports of strangers in the palace," Barack started as he stopped before them, "I take it these are them?" He eyed Baybars over Solomon's shoulder. His gaze only flickered briefly to the other three with them.

"You'd be right," Seth said with a smile at the large man. He looked almost as if he could be Baybars's twin brother. Though, in reality, he was Baybars's great-great-great-great-great grandfather.

Seth explained what had happened to Barack. By the end of it, Barack was frowning, his hand rested on his chin. "You believe this?" he asked Solomon.

"It's far from the strangest matter to occur, so, yes. Seth has no reason to lie to either of us, as well." Solomon's gaze was calm as he looked Barack in the eye.

"Ugh." Barack rubbed his temple. "I'm too tired for this crap," he muttered.

"It's your fault thinking it's smart to work through the night and the day before," Seth scolded at the large man. "When was the last time you went home to sleep?"

Barack cleared his throat. "Moving on." He glanced at those from the future before turning his gaze back on Seth. "His majesty might not be so easily swayed on this matter," he pointed out.

"I know," Seth said with a small sigh.

The door into Abel's apartments opened.

Seth looked towards the door in time to see Azul race out. His face was streaked with tears and eyes wide with fear. He caught sight of Solomon.

"Uncle Solomon." The boy threw his arms around Solomon's legs and wept against him.

"What's wrong, Azul?" Seth knelt beside Azul.

"F-father," – he pulled back from Solomon and took several deep breaths – "father f-fell." Azul took Solomon's hand and started to pull him towards the door.

Barack bolted for the door and vanished into the room before Azul had taken a few steps.

Seth shook her head. Of course, Barack freaked and over reacted. She turned to her children. "Wait out here," she instructed them. She followed her husband and nephew.

The room was just as Seth remembered it always being, the bare minimum. Though, since Aran and Azul had come into Abel's life he had added a few more pieces of furniture and toys where the boys could reach them for when they were in Abel's apartments.

Aran was curled into the corn of the couch, clutching a giant teddy bear he had named Big Bear to him. Tears streaked his small, round face and he was more than half hidden by the massive teddy. He was staring over Big Bear's arm at the floor before the couch.

Following the boy's line of sight, Seth saw her brother had collapsed to the floor, face down. It seemed his body hadn't been able to discern the difference between times like hers had. She had at least remained in her seat. Either that or since the process had been slower for him by distance alone, he might have stood and collapsed. She supposed the only way to find out was to ask him when he woke.

Seth leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to Aran. She pulled the boy close to her as she had done countless times before. "It's all right," she soothed Aran's hair, running her thumb over his forehead. "Everything's all right."

Aran curled into her embrace. Silent tears trickled down his face. Big Bear was pulled over him like a blanket and he clutched the bear with one hand, her arm with the other. Seth turned him so he couldn't see Abel.

x – Abel – x

The world was white with the pain pulsing through Abel's skull. He could just make out the sound of 02 hissing in rage and pain as well. They had been thrown in a frenzy when the device had activated. His mind riled. He couldn't think through the pain; couldn't feel anything under or around him. There was nothing but the pain and 02's annoyance.

Then, the soft sound of a child crying came to Abel. It was followed by Seth's gentle voice reassuring the child. It-it was Aran. Abel remembered reading to his sons before a headache had started to form. He had stood, wanting to get his sons to bed only to have collapsed when the pain over took him.

Abel felt the soft, rich carpet under him. His finger's twitched, curling against the expensive rug.

"Majesty?"

His heart fluttered. That was Barack's voice. A mixture of emotions shot through Abel. Aran was crying and he could hear the soft hiccupped cries from Azul as well. His sons. Joy and pain curled around Abel's heart. His precious sons were alive in this time, still children. _His_ children. And he had frightened them by collapsing.

And Barack was also here, no doubt worried out of his skull. Warmth filled Abel. They were all alive. His family. Both those who were blood or adopted into his family and those he had considered family even if they had just been extremely close friends. Solomon, Barack, Athy, and Alexander, they were all alive.

"I'm going to get a doctor," Barack's deep voice cut through Abel's joy.

"N-no," Abel managed to speak though his tongue felt heavy with the pain still beating through his skull. He pushed his hands into ground, feeling as the carpet and rug sank under his weight. Abel sat up. The room spun around him from the sudden movement.

"Majesty!" Barack took hold of Abel's shoulders. "What happened? Are you all right? Did someone do this to you?"

Abel winced. Barack was almost shouting in his worry and fear. The sound struck his aching skull as if the man had been running his nails down a chock board. "Tone it down just a little, Barack," Abel stated through the pain. "Otherwise, I'm fine."

"Father!" A small form wiggled between Barack and Abel. Abel felt small arms wrap around his neck. "You're all right."

Barack moved back a little.

Warmth filled Abel as Azul hugged him. He placed his hand on his son's back. "I am," he whispered. "I'm sorry for scaring you and Aran."

"I-I thought you died," Azul's voice shook with fear. His face was wet against Abel's neck. His eldest son hugged him tighter. "I thought A-Aran and I w-would be al-alone again," Azul's words dissolved into sobs of relief.

"Alone?" Seth sounded indigent from the couch. "You two are never going to be alone. Not as long as I live! What sort of aunt do you take me for?" she demanded.

Abel couldn't glance at his sister. Instead, he leaned forward a little, drawing Azul closer. "I'll never leave either of you," Abel spoke in soft tones to his son. He stroked Azul's hair. "I promise. I'll never leave." And this time he wouldn't. There would be peace before Cain could ever attempt to kill Lilith.

"I'm still getting a doctor," Barack interrupted. His armor clicked as he stood.

"That's not necessary," Abel stated. He wrapped his arms around Azul and lifted his son as he stood. His head pulsed with pain, but it was manageable now.

"Abel—"

"We can discuss this further after Aran and Azul are asleep," Solomon's calm voice stopped Barack's protest. "Until then Abel is fine."

Abel looked at his brother-in-law and nodded his thanks. His sons had been through enough for one imperial day and night.

"D-don't want t-to leave dad," Aran mumbled through Big Bear's arm.

Abel looked at his youngest. Pain and overwhelming love filled his heart. Aran. He was there in Seth's embrace, alive and well despite being frightened.

Azul tightened his hold on Abel. "I don't want to go either." Azul buried his face into Abel's shoulder.

"All right," Abel started as he knelt before the couch, still holding Azul, "the two of you can sleep in my room tonight."

Azul brightened while Aran blinked over Big Bear's arm. "R-really?" his youngest stammered softly while Azul shouted, "Really?!"

Abel winced as the shout shot through his pain skull. "Really," he confirmed.

Azul wiggled out of Abel's arms. His dark blue eyes shone with renewed happiness. Aran reached around Big Bear for Abel.

Abel smiled and lifted the four-year-old into his arms, bear and all. He carried Aran to Abel's bedroom. Azul's hand had clasped Abel's long coat as his elder son followed behind him.

The room was several times larger than the one Abel had in the future in the Vatican. Though, he supposed this wasn't shocking considering he was the "Vatican's Monster" priest there and the emperor in this time.

He set Aran on the bed and helped him out of his shoes and the fine shirt. The little boy wiggled under the covers. Azul was only a little behind his brother. Abel tucked the thick, fine sheets around his sons and Big Bear.

Azul was asleep before Abel finished tucking them in. Aran blinked up at him with sleep heavy eyes. "Night, dad," he mumbled.

"Sleep well, Aran." Abel brushed his thumb ever so lightly over Aran's forehead. His precious sons. He would ensure they knew nothing of pain, nothing of bloodshed, and war this time around. They would grow up in a time of peace.

Aran drifted to sleep beside his brother and the stuffed animal.

Abel bent down and kissed them each on the forehead. "Sleep well," he repeated this time to the both of them.

Abel watched his sons even as he moved towards the door. A large part of him wanted to stay and watch over them as he had done those first precious months they had come into his life. Another knew he needed to speak with others, especially before Barack really did call a doctor to check on Abel. The last thing Abel needed was for a doctor to think him insane.

Barack was pacing in the main room. He glanced towards Abel and stopped. "We need to call a doctor. It's not normal for you to pass out like that, Abel." Worry furled his brow and creased his lips in a frown.

"It's not normal," Abel confirmed. "But nothing about what's happening is normal right now."

Seth grinned and snapped her fingers. "I knew it. The device was activated Vatican side then and you were close to it."

"Wait, what the hell were you doing in the Vatican?!" Barack freaked.

"I'll explain after you've gotten some sleep, Barack." Abel looked at the founder of the yeniçeri and one of his closest friends. It felt like only a few weeks ago he had said his final goodbyes to both him and Solomon. Yet, in this time, they were alive and well, if not both exhausted. Barack because he was refusing to sleep when Abel might be in danger or try to vanish on him. And Solomon because he had only just returned from the frontlines. "Both of you need sleep. Especially you." Abel turned his gaze on Barack. "I have no desire to be lectured by your wife on overworking you."

Barack frowned. "She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"She would," both Abel and Seth said in unison.

Barack looked between them. He scowled a little then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "All right, but if you pass out again, I'm telling my men to call a doctor." He gave Abel a stern look.

"That's agreeable," Abel conceded with a small smile. His heart flickered with sudden warmth towards the founder of the yeniçeri. He had missed these small lectures and had never realized just how much until getting to see the man again.

Barack nodded. He left the room. Abel could just hear him speaking with a few of his men beyond the door as well as a quick question from what sounded like Ion before he was silenced.

"Who else was with you outside of Ion?" Abel asked. The warmth in him dimmed a little. Ion was one of the few people in the empire who would never expect Abel to be the emperor in this time. And he knew he was remembered because when he visited where the others were buried back in their own time and had seen a tomb for himself and Lilith atop the hill from his closest friend's barrel sites. The site had been set up such that where they were buried in a ring around their emperor's tomb.

"Astharoshe, Baybars, and Mirka," Seth ticked off names on her fingers. "They were helping me look for," – she glanced at Solomon who was following their conversation in silent interest – "something I'd misplaced."

Great, Asthe was here as well. Abel rubbed his temple. His headache worsened with the knowledge both Ion and Asthe were here. The good news was, he assumed both Mirka and Baybars were aware of who he had once been in the empire given the events which had transpired when he had tried to see Seth only to find Mirka was standing in for her.

"I am correct in assuming both Baybars and Mirka are aware I was once the emperor in the time we came from." Abel glanced at Solomon. He was trying to choose his words carefully so he didn't overreact as Barack had with the knowledge Abel had been in the Vatican sometime in the future. Yet, it was far more difficult to tell what would cause Solomon to react than Barack. Solomon had a way of hiding his true feelings towards a situation.

Seth nodded. "I hadn't informed Asthe to your identity before she left for Venice during the incident with Endre. When she returned, I decided not to inform her because she had met you in the outer and your influence on her was aiding in forming peace between the Vatican and empire."

Abel nodded. This made sense.

"Ion was too young when he and Radu were sent as my envoys to Caterina for more on the idea of peace. He was still too young to understand, let alone accept why you did what you did even after the events which transpired during your and Esther's visit to the empire."

This made complete sense. Ion was extremely loyal to Seth and took his duty to the empire seriously. For someone like him to learn the emperor was the "idiot" priest from the outer wouldn't settle too well with him. Or, at least, from what little Abel had read about himself while in Asthe's mansion. He had managed to read a few of the history books while the others slept. Given he had been unable to sleep at all while in the empire, he had been curious what had been remembered about the first generation of Methuselah.

"I still can't believe you placed me into history books," Abel stated.

"Oh, did you read a few while visiting?" Seth asked with a grin.

"Yes." Abel scowled.

"Well, now, we can change history so you never have to leave the empire."

Solomon looked between them and let out a small breath. It was enough for Abel to know they had lost his brother-in-law awhile back.

Abel tilted his head in Solomon's direction, giving his sister a questioning look.

Seth shook her head and mouthed, "Please." She didn't want him to learn they ended up separating because of Abel. Abel couldn't blame her. If he thought on it, when he saw Lilith again he didn't want to tell her Cain killed her in the timeline Abel had come from.

"Who was with you when the device was activated?" Seth asked.

"It would be for the best to explain this to everyone at once," Abel replied. "I would rather not have to explain it twice." Though he knew he would when he spoke again with Barack; then again to Athy and Alexander. "Let's get this over with."

"All right," Seth agreed, though she didn't look too pleased about this. She led the way out into the hallway.

"Majesty," Baybars was the first to greet Seth. He bowed to her and Mirka followed.

Abel stopped behind his sister as she was greeted by those from the time their memories were from. Worry wormed into his heart. He hoped Caterina and the others were all right. Hopefully Thomas or Lilith had been the ones to find them. His heart warmed a little at the thought of Lilith.

"Was his majesty all right?" Ion asked, voice creaking with excitement and a hint of worry.

"You could ask him that yourself," Mirka laughed a little. "Are you all right, Emperor Nightlord?"

"Evening to you as well, Mirka," Abel stated instead of answering her question.

Mirka smiled. "It seems history was correct regarding Barack's overprotectiveness towards yourself," she mused. "He was in quite the state upon leaving your rooms."

"I imagine." And Abel could. The man would have made certain the guards knew to keep an extra close eye on Abel. Which also explained why they were hovering nearby in silence.

Ion was frowning. His eyes locked on Abel. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you Father Nightroad?!"

Abel bowed his head to Ion. "One in the same," he confirmed in even tones. "Now, before you keep shouting, let's move away from here so as not to wake Aran and Azul." He started off down the hall.

This wasn't going to be fun or remotely easy to explain. He let out a small breath. Yet, this needed to be explained.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** The painting in Lilith's room is of Elizabeth and Lilly. For those of you who haven't read _Divergent Path_ ,one of my other fan-fictions, they are Abel's and Lilith's daughters who never made it. Lilith asked Abel for one of the paintings he had made but asked both girls to have his eyes instead of one of them having her eyes. Elizabeth is the one with red hair and Lilly the one with white. **)**


	3. Emergency Plans

**Please review if you like this story.**

* * *

Abel led the small group to the dining room. Right then it was one of the few rooms within the palace with enough seats for all of them. Most of the meetings regarding the empire's state as well as the war took place either in the dining hall, aboard Alexander's ship, or a tent at the front. This time was very different compared to eight hundred years into the future. The empire was still an extremely young nation and most of their money was currently going towards funding the war instead of finishing building the palace and rest of the nation.

Well, the war and keeping his people feed. The one matter Abel had never let slip was food. The colony, before they were the empire, had enough of near starvation for him to ever do such a thing to his people. Besides, Earth was easier to grow crops and maintain live stock on than Mars had ever been. It would be through his neglect as the emperor if he let his people starve.

A servant noticed their approach to the dining room and opened the door, bowing low to Abel. He asked if he could get them anything. Thankfully it was Seth asked for some small, after dinner dishes and blood for both them and the others from the servant so Abel didn't have to speak. He had to admit, he was grateful for this. While his mind was split with events in the now and what had just happened over eight-hundred years from now, having servants was a matter he had never and would never get used to.

"Isn't there a better place to talk than here?" Ion asked as they moved into the dining hall. The servant had turned on the lights. The room was rather barren, showing only a long table which could seat about twenty-two though the most which had ever been seated at this table was about twelve during the brief meetings at the start of the empire.

"Not really," Seth informed Ion. "The only other room with a table people normally met at is Alexander's airship and that's currently at the front, so dining hall it is." Seth took her normal seat at the table. She gestured for those from the future to seat across the table from her.

Baybars and Mirka followed without question. Asthe paused and looked around the hall. All the drapes were drawn right then as the sun had risen beyond, but the room still held some of the light of the imperial night.

Solomon sat down beside Seth, his gaze locked Asthe and Ion, the only two to not sit when Seth had gestured for them to do so.

Abel took his seat beside his sister and not at the head of the table.

Mirka frowned at this. "Majesty, if I may, shouldn't you be sitting at the head of table?"

"I only sit there during a war council or when the people meet to discuss the state of the empire as a whole. Given this is neither, I don't see a reason to sit there."

Mirka nodded.

"Well, we could pretend this was a war council," Seth said.

Both Abel and Solomon looked at her. Solomon's eyebrows were raised a little. While Abel frowned. "Seth, I think Barack would kill us if we held one this late and without the others having knowledge of it."

Seth shrugged. "I was kidding, brother, honestly."

Asthe took a seat, she left the chair between herself and Mirka open for Ion to take. "So, let me get this straight," Asthe started, "this entire time, you were the first and only emperor?" Her eyes were locked on Abel.

Abel gave her a small smile. "Well, in the future, former emperor would work far better than such a grand way for stating it."

"I can't imagine Barack ever letting you join the Vatican," Solomon stated in an even voice. "Neither would I, for that matter." His gaze was serious.

"It's a little more complex than my one day deciding to leave the empire, Solomon," Abel tried to explain without giving away what had happened back then. "Given the device activating and since there is no way to rip one's memories of the future from their mind," – that sounded horrible and very painful – "I doubt such a future will even occur now."

"Not unless you plan every step to happen just as it did," Seth pointed out. "And I most certainly won't let you."

Ion finally took his seat between Asthe and his grandmother. "I don't understand," Ion started, "how can he, a terran, be the emperor?"

Abel sighed.

Solomon tilted his head a little. "I take it 'terran' has changed meaning since this time?" he asked as he turned his gaze on Seth and Abel.

"It's more of an offensive way to refer to normal humans," Abel explained, "than away to refer to those who remained on Earth and those returning from Mars. Like how vampire is an offensive way to refer to the returners."

Solomon let out a small breath. "I do prefer not being compared with creatures of myth like Count Dracula."

"Who's this Count Dracula?" Ion asked.

"Before your time," Abel stated. "Well, actually, before any of our times considering he was inspired by an actual historical figure Vlad Tepes, though then novel wasn't published until eighteen ninety-seven."

All of them were staring at Abel now. Well, all but Solomon and Seth. "Come again?" Asthe asked.

"Oh, it's just my brother showing how much of history nerd he is," Seth stated in bland tones. "Back on topic, Abel's a crusnik like me, not a terran."

Two servants entered carrying the drinks and food. They set the blood before Solomon, Baybars, Asthe, Ion, and Mirka before the other servant gave Seth and Abel different glasses, marked for them so they never gave the two of them or Cain the wrong kind of blood.

Abel waited for the two servants to leave before he spoke, "The way I've learned to explain what crusniks are is by saying we're a vampire's vampire, to put it crudely."

Ion eyed the glass before Abel. "Um, how many crusniks are there?" he asked in a soft voice.

"There have only ever been four crusniks and there will only ever be four of us," Seth replied. "Myself, my two brothers, and Lilith Sahl." She glanced at Solomon. She cleared her throat. "The point being, my brother is the emperor."

Abel took a deep breath. "On the matter of what happened to have us all end up here, Professor Wordsworth found the sister device to the one which was in the empire. He tested it on his own but only by a few minutes."

"Wasn't it really early for humans to be awake even in the Vatican?" Seth asked.

Abel nodded. "William told Caterina about what he'd discovered and she called a meeting of the agents who were in Rome." Abel explained everything which had transpired during the meeting. "So," he started to finish, "those from the AX who ended up in the past would be: Caterina, Professor Wordsworth, Sister Kaya, Esther, Tres, and Leon."

"Esther's here." Ion seemed to brighten a little.

This earned him a sharp look from Baybars, Mirka, and Asthe alike.

Seth was frowning. "Well, I only know Esther and very little about Caterina from the few message the two of us had sent one another. If peace isn't an option and since there is no way the Vatican has the technology to send them back to the future, what would they do to affect the war?"

Abel raised both his eyebrows at this. "Sister, you are aware the AX is force which could take the Inquisition despite being fewer in number, correct?"

Seth nodded. "But I've only heard the legends regarding Caterina's group, brother," she pointed out. "And what Ion and Asthe have told me about them."

Abel sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was for the best he told them. Besides his loyalties right now were to the empire and his people. He took a small sip of the blood and wished he didn't like the taste of it. All of this still felt wrong on some level and like it was a betrayal to Caterina.

"Sister Kaya Syokka was the youngest agent ever accepted into the AX," Abel started. "She's extraordinarily loyal to Caterina," he gave a short laugh at this, "though, in all honestly, there was really only one agent who held no loyalties to Caterina and she's not here. Kaya wields duel silver fans," Abel went on to describe more of her abilities.

Solomon kept his gaze locked on Abel through this. The man was taking in every word Abel uttered and committing it to memory. Next to Abel, Solomon was their best strategist. On many levels, he was a true genius. Before the Bacillus, Solomon had an extremely frail body from battling an auto immune disease. He had already been a good soldier; the bacillus had given him the physical strength and life to excel.

"Doctor William Walter Wordsworth," Abel started next, his heart sinking at the thought of betraying one of his closest friends in the AX like this, "is a brilliant inventor with a knack for learning and understanding 'lost' technology. He's excellent at information gathering, subterfuge, black mail, and is a master swordsman with agility and skill he hides extremely well.

"Though," Abel continued, "it's unlikely William would join a frontline assault. He's more known for being Caterina's council than anything else. And because he maintains a secondary job as an actual professor.

"The next agent is: Tres Iqus."

Ion frowned. "Wasn't he with us during the incident in Carthage? He seemed nice."

Abel stared at the boy. "I suppose that is one way to describe him." He took a deep breath. "Tres is a HC series 'killing doll.' In simple terms, he's a cyborg, with only his brain and brainstem being organic. He is known as Caterina's loyal hound."

Ion blinked. "Well, that explains why he said he was a machine."

"Yes, that would explain it," Abel muttered. "The final full agent who is here," – outside of himself – "is Leon Garcia De Asturias." Abel had to keep in mind he was mainly reporting this to Solomon, someone he also cared about and trusted deeply as broth his head of military affairs and brother-in-law not to Ion and Asthe or Mirka and Baybars, but to Solomon. "He wields silver chakrams. Before he was conscripted by the Vatican, he was decorated professional soldier." Abel didn't go into details related to how Leon tended to act to impress women more times than naught. "Despite being conscripted, it's unlikely he would abandon Caterina or Esther," Abel finished.

Solomon frowned a little. "It's not much to go off, but I will speak with you more later over their abilities."

Abel nodded his agreement. "Until then, I need to draft a few documents." He looked at those across from him. "You may use the guest rooms," he told them. "I'll have a servant show you to them." Abel looked back at his brother-in-law. "Solomon, for now, you're on leave. Enjoy the time you have off."

Solomon bowed his head. Several strands of his curly hair fell into his face. "Very well, Abel."

Abel stood. He left the room with only a brief word to the servants to show their guests to the spare rooms in the palace and fetch them for breakfast the next morning. He headed for his old office. Right then he needed to fins away to contact Lilith and send an encrypted radio to her. Yet, he knew he also had to hold off on contacting her until he had a more solid plan in place.

Abel hoped the war could be ended peacefully this time around. Yet, he needed to end it with both the Vatican and Albion in such away all three nations profited without having any leader step down. It would take time and effort to achieve; yet, hopefully not another eight centuries.

x – Lilith – x

Lilith watched the group from the future from a corner of her room. Thomas had left after the sun had risen to find clothing for the Cardinal in the group. Lilith had also requested he bring intelligence gathered on the inner circle of the empire. It was more a percussion than anything else.

Caterina was seated in one of the few chairs in the room. She looked composed despite the dire situation she and her agents were in. Still, there was something almost frail under her iron façade, something familiar which Lilith had seen in another before her. In Solomon.

Right behind Caterina, Tres stood as a motionless guard dog. Kaya was dozing on the floor beside Caterina's chair. Leon was sprawled out on the floor, eyes locked on the ceiling and looking more than half asleep himself.

Lilith had given her bed to William, telling the man to rest after the sustaining the head injury. He had a slight concussion and needed to take it easy.

Esther stood near the bed, her gaze locked on the two pictures on the nightstand. "Um," the girl started in a small voice, "if you don't mind, who are in these pictures?" She looked at Lilith. "I recognize you, Father Nightroad, and Seth in the one, but who is the man who looks like Father Nighroad." Funny enough the girl was pointing at Abel and not Cain.

Lilith couldn't hold back a soft laugh. "You're pointing at Abel. The other is his twin, Cain."

"O-oh." Esther flushed a little. "Where was it taken?" she stammered over the question.

Lilith moved over to the girl and lifted the picture. It had started to fade a little which wasn't shocking considering how old it was. "This was taken the year the colony landed on Mars," she started. At Esther confused look, Lilith explained, "Earth is the third planet from our sun, Mars is the fourth. In twenty-one eighteen a million colonists were sent to Mars in order to both start a colony there as well as gather resources the planet had to offer.

"Abel, Cain, Seth, and I were the commanders of the project. We were raised for it." Lilith set the picture back on the nightstand. "This was one of several photos taken and sent back to Earth to show the United Nations progress on the colony's development." Lilith smiled a little. "The United Nations, at the time, had taken command of Earth's nations in order to unify and stabilize the planet.

"The Red Mars project was as much about gaining the resources on Mars as it was to save Earth from over population. So, the answer to your question is this was taken on another planet entirely," Lilith finished.

Esther seemed a little confused by this. She nodded, though, and looked at the painting. "Who are they?" she asked.

Sorrow passed through Lilith as she looked at the beautiful painting Abel had given her. It showed an imagining of their daughters if they had made it to seven. Lilith lifted the painting.

" _We're sorry,_ " 04 whispered in Lilith's mind.

"Elizabeth and Lilly," Lilith almost whispered the names, remembering the reasons she had picked Elizabeth's in the first place and her amusement about Abel trying to be secretive on naming one of their daughters after Lilith. "My daughters."

Silence followed these words. Esther shifted beside Lilith, looking almost uncomfortable and ashamed about asking.

Lilith set down the painting. "Abel must be very overprotective of you in your time," Lilith voiced, giving the young girl a smile.

The girl blinked and looked up at Lilith. Her dark blue eyes were filled with question. "W-why do you say that?" Esther flushed a little.

"You look a lot like Elizabeth," Lilith explained.

"Your daughter?" Esther asked and looked back the image. Her gaze seemed to linger on the redhead. "But why would Father Nightroad be protective of me for that?" She looked back at Lilith.

"He was their father." Lilith looked at the girl. Yes, she could almost have passed as their daughter. Almost.

Leon choked as he sat up.

Lilith was aware Caterina was also looking in their direction.

"F-Father Nightroad has children?" Esther asked, eyes wide.

"Had," Lilith corrected. Her fingers slid from the painting. "They died during the Mars Civil War as infinites." It was a partial lie. They had never drawn breath; yet, Lilith knew they would have.

" _We're sorry_ ," 04 repeated.

Esther stared at her, eyes even wider with shock.

"It was a long time ago," Lilith tried brush off some of the shock and her own sorrow with these words. Still, it echoed in her to this day. The pain which had filled her as her daughters were consumed by 04. She knew it hadn't fully been 04's fault. The sight of Abel's pain and Seth's shock. Then, the devastation of learning as a crusnik she could never again have children.

Abel, he had been so happy the day she had told him they were going to be parents. His joy had only increased upon learning they were to have twin girls.

A soft knock erupted through the silence. Lilith crossed the room and opened the door a sliver so whoever knocked couldn't see inside. There was nothing to worry about. It was just Thomas. Lilith opened the door the rest of the way to let him enter.

Thomas crossed into the room. "Everyone is still in mass," he explained. "Or busy with the war. The empire rotated out who was on the front again."

"So, Alexander and Athina are now on the front with Cain?" Lilith asked.

Thomas nodded.

Which meant the airship fleet was driving back the Vatican now. They had little to counter Alexander especially.

Thomas crossed the room to Caterina. "Here, my lady." He held out a cloak for Caterina. "It was all I could find without drawing attention to myself."

"Did you get what I asked for?" Lilith asked.

Thomas held out a file. It was thin, mainly because those who got close enough to try and learn more about the imperial commanders were quickly killed. Even most of the pictures were from before the war.

Lilith drew the only table in the room so it was more to the center, almost before where Caterina sat. It was for the best she didn't force the woman to move. "If peace isn't possible," Lilith started, "it's for the best you know what the Vatican is currently facing."

Thomas set the file on the table. " _I will return later with food_ ," he whispered to her in UN basic which was now being called the imperial language.

Lilith bowed her head to him. " _Thank you_ ," she replied.

The door snapped closed behind Thomas.

"There is very little there." Caterina's gaze was locked on the file. She let out a low breath. "Though, our own files on the empire in our time fair little better." She looked at her agents.

Leon grumbled as he stood. Kaya was now fast asleep. The only other one to move up to the table was Esther. William could see the files from where he now sat up on the bed.

"I suspect the empire of the now and the one of the future are run differently," Lilith started. "First off, the empire's entire structure is around the old commanders and the imperial family."

"There's no nobility?" Esther asked.

Lilith shook her head. "Outside of the imperial family, no. Though, I suspected that would change over time." She opened the file and laid out the first few pictures. They showed Abel.

Leon whistled. "Is that really Four-eyes?"

Lilith didn't need to ask about this after seeing the picture of Abel Caterina had.

The first image of Abel was from the reconstruction of Rome right after he had become the emperor. It had been clipped from the original to remove the pope from the image entirely. The others of him were on the battlefield. There were only two extremely blurred images of him. One faintly showing him in crusnik form, the other wielding the sword Arthur had given him which had been made by Solomon.

"Abel Nightlord," Lilith started, "the current emperor of the empire and their top strategist."

"Say what?" Leon exclaimed. "Four-eyes, an emperor? Is that some sort of joke?"

Lilith looked at the man. "Do I look like I am joking?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

Kaya mumbled in her sleep.

"It's the truth, Leon," Caterina stated, her sharp gaze locked on Leon. "Abel was originally the emperor of the empire before Augusta Vladika. He sold his freedom to the Vatican in order to force a peace between us and the empire."

Lilith's heart twisted. Had her death really made it so this was the only way to end the war? Freedom meant everything to her and her family. They had been created and raised as lab experiments. Being on Mars after and even during the civil war had liberating. They had finally been free.

Lilith cleared her throat to shove these thoughts down. "Abel is one of the three crusniks in the empire," she started. "As such he is the most powerful soldier at any given time. As emperor, he is also constantly surrounded by his personal guard and near impossible to get close to." She pointed to the picture taken during the day which was when the worst of the fighting took place. "He wields a sword called 'Only One' which taps into his abilities as a crusnik and has no counter."

"Shit, why doesn't he just use that weapon in our time?" Leon demanded.

Caterina gave him an even look. She didn't reply to this question though.

"Hmm." William looked thoughtful. "I know there is little to counter a crusnik, but his blood at higher activation levels can't withstand sunlight, much like normal vampires. He has always been regarded as the most dangerous and powerful agent." He looked at Caterina.

"Four-eyes?" Leon demanded. "The man's an airheaded idiot who trips over his feet all the time."

Lilith laughed. "The tripping might be because of the glasses. My kind don't need them." She pointed to the picture on the nightstand. "Cain only did for reading before we 'awakened.'" For lack of a better word to be used for them being fused with the crusnik.

"How is he countered then?" Leon demanded.

Lilith looked at the man. "Me," she replied simply. "I am also a crusnik and have always been able to best him and Cain in combat, even when they fight together."

Lilith took out the few pictures of Cain or, rather, 01 completely controlling Cain. He had lost the battle for control of his body back on Mars.

"Cain is the one to really worry about. He takes his time on the battlefield and his troops do move more slowly; however, he never leaves the frontlines. He takes pleasure in raw destruction and the chaos it brings.

"The last Nightlord is Abel and Cain's younger sister, Seth." Lilith placed a few just as blurred images of Seth on the table. "She is the one who created the protective gear the empire uses along with the aid of her husband. She is a good tactician, though, among the empire, she was ranked as their third best," Lilith confessed. "She spends most of her time behind the lines and only rotates to the front when the situation demands it."

"She looks like 'Fairy,'" Leon spoke up with a scowl. By his tone, Lilith assumed this was more than a statement on the mythical creature.

"You said there were more than just them to worry about?" William asked.

Lilith nodded. The next picture she pulled out was of Seth's husband, Solomon. It had been taken at their wedding and was really the only good picture of the man they had. He was dressed in his formal military uniform. The next picture of him was of him leading his forces on the front.

"Suleyman?" Esther breathed with a shiver.

"Who?" Lilith asked with a frown.

"He was a noble in the empire," the girl explained.

"Then, no." Lilith laughed a little. "This is Solomon, the leader of military affairs within the empire. He is their best strategist next to Abel. Coupled with his almost cold demeanor, he's the one which is the most worrisome. If Abel and myself are removed from the war, Solomon alone would be able to take human territory with little difficulties.

"Not only is he a brilliant military commander, but a scientist as well. He designed and built all but one of the genetic weapons used by the others. He also is responsible for the designs of the airships the empire uses.

"He has earned the reputation of being the 'Machine Admiral,'" Lilith continued, "because of his lack of emotion both on and off the battlefield. He is a member of the imperial family through marriage."

"Is he a bloody genius or something?" Leon demanded while William and Caterina both regarded Solomon's picture with silent interest.

"Solomon was considered the brightest mind pre-Armageddon," Lilith told the man. "To call him a genius, would be understatement. Before he was fused with bacillus," she started, "he was diagnosed with an auto immune disease and was dying." A part of her knew, even after he had hacked his way into joining the project, the UN would never have let his father take him off it. Even with just a year to live, Solomon was a resource they couldn't afford to lose. "Despite this, by the time he was twenty, he had successfully created his first genetic weapon as well as climbed the ranks within the military to tie as third in command of the security force."

"So, he's like a mixture of the Professor and Tres?" Leon scowled. "Shit."

"He sounds like an interesting man," William spoke up. "If he wasn't an enemy, I would have loved to speak with him."

Lilith smiled at William. "Perhaps you might one day be able to."

"Who else is there?" Caterina asked.

Lilith pulled out the next picture which showed Abel once more within Rome but was more focused on the tall man behind him. "Barack," Lilith named the man, "the head of Abel's personal guard.

"He's well trained in both the broadsword as well as fire arms and hand-to-hand combat. Most who attempt to get close to Abel on the battlefield are killed by Barack long before they reach Abel. His broadsword is a genetic weapon—"

"It can tear apart the ground," Esther spoke up. "Baybars, the head of the yeniçeri, had that sword in our time. It threw back his Excellency Ion as if he were made of paper."

"Yes, his sword is deadly, but a weapon is only good as the person who wields it. Barack has spent the better part of his life training in the sword under Abel."

Lilith pulled out the next picture which showed the flag airship of the empire. It was followed by one of the few pictures of Alexander when he had been in Rome before the war.

William whistled. "The empire has always had the most exquisite airships."

"This is Alexander Barvon, head of the imperial air force and pilot of their flagship. Back in the United Nations he was ranked as the third best pilot; however, that was vast understatement of his abilities. Give him any air or space craft and a few hours to go over the controls and he could pilot it with ease.

"Alongside his piloting skill, he was trained as a security officer, diverse in tracking and risk assessment. He was skilled with long ranged fire arms and later picked up the sword, training alongside Barack. His sword is another genetic weapon made by Solomon. However, he spends most of his time piloting and commanding the fleet than on the ground."

The final image was of a young woman with short, auburn hair and brown eyes. Lilith laid the picture over the ones of Alexander. "The last commander and member of Abel's team replaced her father after he was killed at the start of the war. She is a far greater threat than her father." Which was saying something, because Arthur had been a skilled fighter. "Athina Sonya Asran, Abel's goddaughter and Solomon's second in command.

"She wields the only genetic weapon in the empire which wasn't crafted by Solomon but rather the head of genetic research and development pre-Armageddon. As such, her range is longer than even Solomon's ring can manage. She is also highly skilled in close quarters combat."

"I wonder who would win in an air fight," Leon mused, "that Alexander fellow or Kate. My money is on Kate."

Caterina gave a small sigh and shook her head. She looked at Lilith. "You were able to turn the war around for the Vatican," she voiced. "How?"

"It's not been easy," Lilith confessed. "Part of it has to do with the fact I know all of them extremely well, having spent the better part of eighty years with the four under Abel and knowing Cain, Abel, and Seth since they were born." She shifted back through the pictures. "As I said though, Solomon is the most worrisome." She moved his picture back to the top.

"The AX operates more as a behind the scenes group," Caterina explained. "My agents are used to taking out small pockets of vampires, nothing on this scale."

Leon cracked his knuckles and gave a wolfish grin. "Let me at them, see how long any of those blood suckers last." His grin widened and eyes sparkled. "Besides, I've taken out Four-eyes more times than I can count."

Caterina's eyebrows rose at this. "That would be because Abel's never attempted to really fight you, Leon." She turned her gaze back to the pictures on the table. "I take it Solomon is married to Abel's sister then?"

Lilith bowed her head. "He is."

"So, he aided in designing the armor the imperial army wears in the day," William mused. He lifted the picture which showed the army. "I must admit, it's harder to counter armor than it is to counter the UV protection gel used by most vampires in our day."

"Yeah, but the armor would stand out," Leon pointed out.

Lilith looked at Tres. He had been silent through this.

Her gaze slid to Esther. The girl had picked up the picture of Abel in mist of battle. There was an almost pained expression on her face. It looked as if her world had shattered before her very eyes, everything she had known about Abel was gone in the blink of an eye. Then there was another emotion Lilith knew all too well. The girl had a crush on Abel.

It was something Lilith had grown used to seeing when other women and even a few men looked at Abel. Abel was extremely attractive. Many women in the colony had tried to catch his eye especially after she had broken up with him after the loss of their daughters. Still, it wasn't an emotion she had ever expected to see on a nun let alone a girl who knew what Abel was.

Just how much had Lilith's love changed in the future? Lilith closed her eyes. Perhaps she would soon discover this, assuming his memory had come back in time like William and Thomas speculated.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Writing this chapter was strange, I was returning a Solomon who didn't know Seth was near immortal and I had to be walking egg shells while writing this so as not to have Seth bluntly say it. Also, how the heck does one described the AX agent's powers? There is no good source just summarizing them.

Also, yes, Solomon made Abel's sword: Only One. He also made Barack's broadsword which is later passed to Baybars, Alexander's or the Barvon family sword, and Fortuna family sword mentioned in chapter 1. If you've read Dreams of a Generation you will know he made his ring as well and dabbled in genetic science. **)**


	4. First Steps to Change

**If you're enjoying this story, please leave a review.**

 **Thank you to and MacBeth8 for your reviews. And thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed the story!**

* * *

Warmth warped around Seth. She could feel a gentle heartbeat against her back and the heat of another's arm wrapped around her waist. Seth shifted a little. She had woken a little a while ago and contented herself in listening to Solomon's even breathing.

The night had felt almost unreal to a part of her. The part of her which remembered the years of loneliness and having to force Solomon away for peace to come between the empire and Vatican.

Seth blinked. An idea hit her on how to proceed with peaceful negotiations.

Seth slipped from Solomon's embrace. She tried to be careful so as not to wake him. They had been up late and he had only just returned from the frontlines. He needed sleep. She dressed. Seth turned back to the bed, hoping she hadn't woken Solomon. Her heart sank when her gaze locked onto him. His eyes were open, almost glittering in the darkness of the early hours of the imperial day.

He sat up. "What's wrong?" his voice was almost tender despite the evenness of it. His dark eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"There's something I remembered which can help bring a lasting peace between the empire and Vatican," Seth explained. "I wanted to act on it before I forgot." Or Cain returned from the front. "Go back to sleep." Seth moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Solomon drew her into his arms. Seth didn't even try to fight it. His lips were tender as they pressed against hers. "If it's a sure means to peace, I will help with this matter." He drew away from her and stood. He didn't dawn his full military uniform, rather more civilian based clothing he wore when on leave.

"All right," Seth agreed then paused, "but I'm going to be breaking into Cain's rooms."

Solomon blinked then nodded.

With him at her side, Seth moved through the familiar halls of the palace to where Cain had picked for his room to be. She wasn't shocked to find the door was unlocked. Cain had assumed people were too freaked out by him to break into his room.

Seth slipped into her brother's room. The room wasn't exactly neat like her brother had been before being fused with crusnik 01. Seth crossed over to the desk in the room. She remembered Cain had kept the letters from Myles sealed in a locked box in the bottom drawer.

Seth drew the box from the drawer and broke the lock with ease. She opened it. Sure enough, the letters were there. Of course, there were fewer letters than she remembered their being. Though, if she thought on it, this made sense given the fact there was thirteen years of difference from when she would have found these letters.

"Got it." She held up the box to Solomon. They left Cain's room. Seth passed him a few of the letters at his questioning look.

Solomon skimmed the letters. "Did he reply to these?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Pope Gregory was the one to find the letters Cain sent Myles and I got a message from the Vatican telling me about them so I searched Cain's room in the other timeline and found these."

"Hmm." Solomon looked through another of the letters. "If we can get a hold of the Vatican in the present, this could line the path to peace." He gave her a soft look. "As you said it would."

"That's what I was thinking. Especially if we can convince them to look through Myles's room for the letters from Cain." Seth looked at the letters. She had lost Cain long ago. This way he would never be able to harm Lilith and shatter their family completely. This was for the best. The world of peace over her twisted, traitor of a brother's freedom.

"We still need to speak with Abel over the matter," Solomon stated. He returned the letters to the box. "After last night, I believe he wants to return to the original ideal of peace."

"He does," Seth confirmed.

The two of them entered the dining room. Abel was already there. Aran seated beside him, still struggling a little with his knife and fork. Big Bear had been placed behind him the chair. Azul was poking at his egg with his fork. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of Seth and Solomon.

"Aunt Seth, Uncle Solomon!" The boy grinned and waved. He stood on his chair.

"Sit down." Abel pulled his oldest son back into the sit.

"I was only greeting them, father," Azul pouted.

Abel opened his mouth.

Aran's knife clattered against his plate as he dropped it.

A small breath escaped Abel and he picked up Aran's knife. "Here." He pulled Aran's plate towards him. He started section Aran's food for him.

Seth smiled and took her place beside Azul. "You can greet us sitting just as easily." She ruffled her nephew's hair.

Solomon sat beside her and served the food onto his plate. "Have the guests from last night been woken?" he asked.

"I didn't have time to check," Abel replied. He finished cutting the egg and was working on the rest of Aran's food.

Aran watched Abel as if he were trying to memorize how to copy his father later.

The door into the room opened. The servant bowed a little as Mirka led those from the future into the room.

They took the seats they had the night before. Ion was looking at Azul who sat across from him.

"There." Abel pushed the plate back to Aran.

Aran picked up his knife again and tried to copy what Abel had done. The knife slid from his hand and clattered to the table. Aran glared at the knife. He tried again. This time the knife fell to the floor. A servant darted forward and retrieved the knife.

"Don't worry about trying to the cut the food," Abel told him. "Just focus on eating."

Aran looked crestfallen. "I wanna try again," he mumbled.

"But father cut everything for you," Azul pointed out. "You don't need to worry about it."

Aran pouted. "But you cut your own food."

"I'm older," Azul spoke in soft tones. He hugged his brother. "And you're still recovering."

This was true enough. Despite it being a year since Aran had almost died, the boy still struggled with staying healthy and gaining strength. It would take him another year to get to the strength a normal boy his age. But this had never stopped her precious little nephew from trying everything his brother did outside of hand-to-hand combat. Abel had refused to let Aran learn this given how frail he was.

Aran blinked at his food. His expression almost heartbroken.

"How about I run out and get you a new book?" Seth asked. "But only if you eat everything on your plate."

Aran's eyes brightened. "New book!" Then his face fell a little as he looked at the amount of food on his plate. He took a deep breath and lifted his fork. A determined expression appeared on his young face. "New book," he told himself with a nod. He started to eat the food.

Abel looked over his sons at Seth.

Seth smiled at him. She mouthed, "What? It worked."

A small breath escaped her brother. His gaze returned his own plate. Barely anything had been eaten off it.

Asthe frowned as she reached for some of the food. Her gaze lingered on Abel's plate before darting to his face and back. "Is there something wrong with you?" she asked after several long moments of her watching Abel stir the food and only taking a few bits. "Normally you're shoving more food than you can possibly swallow into your mouth."

"No he's not," Azul seemed to leap at the chance to argue.

"Azul," Abel started with patients. He pointed his fork at the boy's plate.

Azul blinked and looked at his plate. He bent back to it, not complaining Abel had noticed he'd been avoiding some of the food on his plate.

"Generally, without blood, I need to eat more than a normal person," Abel stated. He tapped his fork against a glass placed before the plate.

Seth recognized it as Methuselah blood from the scent alone.

"Look at it this way, the longer you don't drink blood, the more your body needs it, correct?"

Asthe frowned and nodded. "This is true," she agreed.

"But with your kind, if you don't drink blood you die," Abel continued. "With crusniks the effect is very different. Our bodies go into a state of hibernation, dropping to a point close to death. Unless," – he looked at her – "we eat an obscene amount of food. Considering crusniks aren't well known in the time you come from, I figured eating large amounts of food was the better of all other options."

It made sense. Abel had been pretending to be a terran priest. When living in the outer world, there was no easy access to Methuselah blood unless he was on a mission which had him run across Methuselah. When in the empire as one of the envoys Caterina had sent, he had to keep a low profile and pretend to be a terran as it was. Thus, even with easy access to methuselah, if he wanted to not draw attention to himself and not kill anyone, he had to continue to eat large amounts of food to maintain control over 02.

Solomon's hand brushed against hers. Seth looked at her husband. The moment her eyes met his, he tilted his head towards the box which she had placed next to him. Seth blinked and smiled, silently telling him she would bring it up soon.

"Are you two having a conversation without words?" Ion asked.

"Aunt Seth and Uncle Solomon do that all the time," Azul piped up. Egg now smeared his face as if he had been trying to be a dog.

Seth giggled. "Azul, are you dog?"

"What? No." The boy blinked, looking at her with wide confused eyes.

"Here." Seth wiped the egg from his face. "Good as new."

The door opened.

Seth glanced to see Sara enter with Valdemar. They took seats at the opposite end of the table from them. The servants rushed to get them food. A few of the wards entered as well and joined Valdemar and Sara.

"Who are they?" Ion asked.

"The Williams and the wards," Seth explained. "My brother has a soft spot for kids."

Azul glared daggers down the table at Valdemar.

"Brother, there is something Solomon, you, and I need to discuss after breakfast. It's related to the war."

Azul brightened. "Can I come?" he asked.

"No, Azul, you have lessons," Abel reminded him.

"Oh, right."

x – Abel – x

The servants took Azul off to his lesson after breakfast. Abel led the way to his office, more to avoid Sara than anything other reason. Those from the future came with them. Aran had returned to his room. Knowing his son, Aran would spend the day reading.

The office space was placed in a section of the palace Abel knew would one day be converted to another room. It was more a temp space than anything else. Or, so people had kept telling him.

"Why didn't we stay in the dining hall?" Ion asked. "It had more space," he grumbled as he sat down on the couch.

Baybars remained standing, letting Mirka and Asthe take the couch beside Ion.

"Information of a sensitive nature like this shouldn't be discussed in the open," Solomon stated. He placed the box he had been carrying on the table.

"It's the letters from Myles," Seth told Abel. She had taken one of the seats before the desk. Solomon stepped back so he stood beside her seat.

Abel frowned and opened the box. He remembered the letters Pope Gregory had showed him which had been too Myles from Cain. If he recalled, Gregory had found the letters in a bottom drawer of Myles's desk. Not really the brightest place to hide such a large secret. Still, no one had found out during the twenty years of war.

He pulled out the top letter. Sure enough, he recognized Brother Myles's handwriting. "You found these in Cain's room?" Abel asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Yep." Seth gave the smallest of sly grins. "He never changed the spot he hid them in either."

Abel looked at his sister. "Considering the first time you would have even thought to look for these isn't for another thirteen years, that's unsurprising, dear sister."

"Do you know where Myles keeps the letters from Cain?" Seth asked, not seeming to mind Abel's tone.

Abel frowned and folded back up the first letter. "I remember where Gregory said he found them. I can try to get a message to Lilith and see if she's willing to, one: believe me over the fact Myles is a traitor to the Vatican as much as Cain is to the empire, and, two: look to find those letters."

"Lilith will believe you if we send images of those letters to her." Seth pointed to the letter Abel still held.

Abel bowed his head, his free hand on his chin while he looked at the letter he held. This was the easiest means to peace between the empire and Vatican. It wouldn't bring peace between them and Albion, however. Still, without the Vatican's aid, Albion would back off as well. This was assuming they could even get through to the Vatican. Then, there was the fact he needed to contact Caterina. Even then, corresponding with Lilith over their bird would take too long. He needed another means to speak with her and Caterina through if there was any hope of ending this war quickly before too many more lives were lost.

"Solomon, how many encrypted communicators do we have left?" Abel asked, turning his gaze on his brother-in-law.

Solomon frowned. "It depends," he started, "just how much security do you want on it, Majesty?"

"So even those on our end can't hack into it." Abel gave Solomon a small, almost knowing smile. "Outside of the three of us in this room that is."

"Otherwise it would be impossible to create such a comminutor," Solomon stated in even tones. He paused, eyes glazed in thought. "Currently there are only the ones which all of the commanders hold. If I may, what do you want with it?"

Abel moved around his desk and pulled out a draw. He pulled out the papers which were in it before popping out the false bottom. Underneath the false bottom was a remote to call the mechanical bird he used to send messages to Lilith. There was also sensitive information on the movements of their troops there and where they could easily end up in a stalemate with the enemy. Abel pulled out both those plans as well as the remote.

He had suspected the communicators with a high enough encryption would have been used only by himself, Seth, Solomon, Alexander, Barack, and Athy. Abel pulled out his own communicator.

"For this to work, I need to send an encrypted communicator to Lilith." Abel looked at Solomon.

"I take it, that was why you wanted the mechanical bird built in the first place," Solomon stated and let out a low breath. He rubbed his eyes. "Of course, that's why you commissioned it." He looked at Abel, his gaze almost frightening in how calm it was. "All right, what's the plan?"

"Isn't Lilith Sahl currently working for the Vatican?" Asthe asked from where she sat. "I realize the empire regards her as the first empress in our time, but isn't it still treason to contact her, even if it is the emperor doing so?"

"I've never written her anything regarding the war or the empire," Abel explained. "I admit, I walk an extremely fine line in writing to her, but I've never crossed it. Even while serving as an AX agent within the Vatican I never gave away any of the underground passages which lead here." His eyes narrowed. "Yes, I exiled myself from the empire. No, I would never give away imperial secrets.

"Even the contract I signed which bound me to the Vatican, had a line in it which broke the contract the second open war was declared on the empire."

Asthe frowned, but didn't speak.

Silence fell over the room at Abel's words. Those from the future were looking at one another while Solomon had lapsed into thought.

"It might be wiser to send the communicator to those who came with you from the future," Solomon broke the silence after several long moments. "If Lilith is caught with the communicator, she could easily be branded the traitor in Myles's stead. But, if given to those not of this time, they can't be branded traitors given they're ghosts as far as the records are concerned."

Abel nodded. "Agreed. The only problem there, is Lilith might not be with them. Still, I will compose a third letter to Caterina and place the communicator within that letter." It was the best away around repercussions hitting Lilith. Still, if they weren't near one another or Lilith didn't even know about them, then there would be only the bird as way of communication between them. The bird was better than nothing.

Abel took his seat and pulled out paper and pen to draft the letter to Caterina.

"I will return shortly with a communicator to send to them." Solomon gave the slightest of bows to Abel.

Abel looked at him. In all honesty, he had been planning on just sending them his personal communicator. Before Abel could voice this, Solomon had left the room.

Seth leaned back in her seat, her eyes on the door. "I know all of this really strange," she started.

When Abel looked up from the letter it was to see her looking the four from the future. He had to agree with her words. This entire situation was more than just a little strange. It felt like seeing ghosts. His friends and family returned from the dead and turned back to a year after he had adopted his sons. Yet, the chance to change and undo mistakes he had made along the way was too good to pass up.

Abel couldn't imagine what this must have been like for those four. Two of them had known he was the emperor in this time. The other two had been left completely in the dark. From what he had read in the history books, he was regarded in a light which was unrealistic. A hero who had given everything to protect his people. Yes, he had given much to protect them; yet, he had to wonder if, in the end, he had just been a coward. There might have been away to peace with him remaining in the empire.

The thought drew his mind to Lilith's tomb. His heart ached at the thought of his love. What he had done, had ensured a peace which might not have been otherwise.

Abel bent back to the letter. For now, he needed to focus on this reality and not the one which had been.

"But, we should talk about what you four want to do now," Seth had continued while Abel had been lost in his thoughts. "You do have the option of attempting to return to the future, but it really will be a different future than one you know. Also," Seth held up her hand, "Solomon and I can't focus on recreating the device until after the war has ended. We might need the aid of someone who is currently in Vatican territory to make the device faster than Valdemar originally made it."

Mirka glanced at Ion before she spoke, "Your Majesty, history has already changed just through us arriving here and the actions his Majesty is currently undertaking. Our home is gone in the future at this point. Besides," – she clapped her hands lightly together, grinning – "I always wondered what it would be like to meet the founders. Now, I have the chance to do so."

Baybars frowned. Then looked at Seth. "If our reality has already vanished, then the loved ones we left behind are either no longer the people we knew or might not even exist." He bowed. "As you said, we have time to think on our situation here. There's no need to rush into a brash decision."

Ion was tracking Abel's every move.

Asthe looked between Seth and Abel. "We have to wait anyways to return for that idiot's group who are in the Vatican right now."

This was true. They had as much of a right as this group did on making the choice to leave this time or to stay. Abel glanced at them before his gaze slid back to letter he was writing to Caterina. He added in more on the fact the timeline would have changed by now.

Ion shifted a little. His gaze moved away from Abel and back to Seth. "Is the empire going to change drastically as well?" he asked.

Seth shrugged. "It's hard to tell."

"One part of history has already been changed," Abel pointed out. "If the war ends thirteen years before it's supposed with a peace treaty between the Vatican, Albion, and the empire, then, yes, the empire will have then changed from the place you knew."

"And even if this doesn't come to pass," Seth continued for Abel, "my brother is going to remain as the empire's emperor this time around. So, inherently, the empire will be different as his way of running the empire is drastically different from the way I ran it."

Ion titled his head. "The emperor was said to walk among his people in the open and take a personal interest in the lives of everyone within the empire." He looked at Abel. "Is that you just being noisy?"

"Hmm?" Abel had been reading back through the letter to Caterina. "I don't demand to know every detail of their lives," Abel stated. "The only one who ever tried to give such information was Arthur and generally that was him just gushing over his daughter."

Seth snickered. "I remember he once woke you, freaking over what to give Athy for her sixteenth birthday."

"He did."

Abel finished reading through the letter. It would have to do. At least this time he didn't have to rewrite it to make it come off as an idiot had written it. He folded the letter and placed it into an envelope. There were two other envelopes already set on the desk from the night before. Abel pulled back out the one meant for Gregory. He skimmed it to make certain everything was in order for meeting in a neutral territory to discuss peace. This time in a far more secure location than the original location Myles had chosen.

"Arthur Asran?" Ion asked.

"Yes." Abel glanced at the boy even as he drew another sheet of paper towards him. He should draft instructions on how to contact just him and not the others who had similar radios. Though, this was more for William than for Caterina. "What about him?"

"He was the emperor's tovarish," Ion started. "History says he and the emperor were the first tovarishs ever recorded."

Abel frowned. Tovarish was Russian for "a comrade" or, roughly, "partner." The meaning had grown to greater depths among the Methuselah of the empire since this time period. In the future, from what Asthe had told Abel, tovarish was deeper than friendship. It was a relation where one thought of another as close to or as good as family, in essence at least. Given the long lifespans of Methuselah, such bonds were a friendship in which the other would be willing to give everything for their "comrade" or "partner."

Thus, it honestly wasn't shocking Arthur would have been considered the first among this deeper meaning to tovarish. Abel would have given anything to have saved Arthur the day the war had started. Even over eight hundred years after Arthur's passing, Abel found himself missing the man's friendship and quick words which had always been meant to push any of their "buttons."

What would history have been like if Abel had saved Arthur, Tabitha, and Kayson the day the war started? If he had been able to protect them.

"That the emperor would give anything for Arthur and Arthur, in turn, would do the same." Ion nodded. "He really was the first to take up the role of a tovarish in history."

Seth cleared her throat. "Hey, Ion, perhaps you could stop talking about Arthur like that." She tilted her head towards Abel. "I don't want my brother to keep that extremely sad expression on his face all day."

Abel stiffened.

Ion blinked and looked at Abel. His expression seemed almost frozen. Then, his gaze caught one of the pictures on the desk. It was the one which showed all the old group back during the civil war. Arthur stood beside Abel in the picture.

"Oh, right." The boy looked away from Abel.

Silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of Abel's pen.

The door opened and snapped closed. Solomon strode into the room. "Here." He placed a communicator on the desk.

"Where did you go?" Seth asked. "Whose communicator is that?"

"Barack's," Solomon explained.

Abel lifted the device. "You stole Barack's?" He raised both his eyebrows at this. There was no way Barack would have willing passed over his communicator.

Solomon bowed his head. "I merely borrowed it without permission."

"Yeah, that's still stealing," Abel replied.

"His communicator is the only which wouldn't have sensitive information passing over it at any given time," Solomon explained. "Your communicator is linked into everyone else's and has their reports routed through it. Mine and Seth's do as well. His only relays the information on your whereabouts which is easier to remove than the information passed through the others. I've already done so."

"Besides, Barack can still easily contact you, brother," Seth pointed out.

"True enough." Abel sighed. Solomon did have a point. Barack's communicator was really the only one they could take. Still, in an ideal world he would have requested it. Not that Barack would ever hand over his communicator. Especially for a scheme like this. The man didn't trust the Vatican or peace meetings as far as he could throw the city of Rome.

Abel sealed the communicator into Caterina's letter and summoned the bird. It was already in Byzantium, so the wait wasn't long for it to fly in through the door. He attached the letters and set the bird to head for the controller Lilith held. He also fiddled with the settings so the bird would arrive in Rome sometime just after dawn. This time Abel opened the window. The bird flew off into the imperial day.

He turned to Solomon. "Contact those you trust within segment of the military Cain is overseeing. We have to move carefully and quickly to apprehend him. I leave how to handle his arrest to you, Solomon."

Solomon bowed his head to Abel. "It will be done." He left the room without another word. The man would return in a few hours, Abel already knew this.

"What are you going to do about the current battles taking place?" Seth asked. She hadn't moved from her seat.

Abel returned to his desk and tapped the documents he had pulled out earlier. "These contain possible positions for both Athy's and Barvon's groups. If done correctly, the two of them will be able to pull both the Albion and Vatican forces into a stalemate with their forces."

Seth frowned. "Is that wise?"

"The war is already in a near stagnated state," Abel pointed out. "It only shifts in favor of one side or the other is when I out maneuver Lilith or she does me."

"Or when Solomon is on the front and Lilith isn't," Seth added and let out a small breath. She rested her head on her hand. A small smile curled her lips. "I take it those plans only need slight revision to minimalize casualties."

"They do. When Solomon returns, I'll go back through them with him then send the orders to Barvon and Athy." Abel turned to Mirka, Baybars, Ion, and Asthe. "Speak with Barack when he returns to the palace," he told them. "Give him this." Abel passed Baybars a few orders he had drawn up last night for Barack. "He'll assign few guards to the four of you. Just in case people don't take too kindly to strangers from the future." Abel gave Baybars a small smile. "Not that you can't defend yourself, Baybars."

"I understand, Majesty." Baybars took the letter.

"Also," Abel spoke as he returned to his seat, "don't go outside during the imperial night. The protective shielding which surrounds the empire during your time has yet to be invented."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, technically Solomon and I don't even have the prototype for it for another thirteen years. I think we didn't even start the designs for it until a year from now. I'll talk to him about getting the designs started."

"It sounds like Solomon is needed everywhere in the empire," Asthe voiced.

"Dibs!" Seth exclaimed.

Abel scowled.

"What? He's my husband."

"Majesty," Asthe started in extremely respectful tones, her gaze locked on Seth, "are you saying the daggers we were looking for were yours?"

"Yeah," Seth confessed. "Please never tell him eight centuries from now I misplaced them."

Abel let out a soft snort. "You lost them, sister?"

"You, don't speak!" Seth snapped in a friendly, sister voice. "I didn't see you carrying Only One when in the empire."

"Well, of course not. Only One was back in Rome within Lilith's tomb."

"You left the emperor's sword in Rome!" Ion exclaimed.

"It's my sword," Abel pointed out in even tones.

Ion gaped. His mouth closed then opened again as if he was trying to find his voice.

"Besides, very few people could find their way to her tomb," Abel continued, hollowness filling his heart. "Caterina made certain the passages leading there were left in a state of disrepair. The tomb was a fall back location for the AX agents in case something ever happened and Caterina was forced to step down as a cardinal.

"Even then, only Tres, myself, Vaclav, Caterina, and William knew the tomb's location." Abel let out a small breath. "The point being, the safest place for the sword was in the tomb."

"It should have remained here in the empire," Ion argued. "Why did you take it with you if you weren't going to use it?"

"I told him to," Seth stated. "I didn't like the idea of my brother not having a weapon with him while within the Vatican." Seth smiled at Ion. "And you seem to be forgetting, Ion, you're speaking with the emperor right now."

Ion flushed. The flush was between enraged and embarrassed. The boy cleared his throat. "I-I'm going to look around the palace." He stood and headed for the door.

"I'll join you." Asthe stood as well.

Mirka followed her grandson, teasing him about how he had been so cute as he got upset at Abel.

Abel let out a low breath and rubbed his temple. "That could have gone better," he muttered to himself.

"It'll just take them time to understand and accept you're the emperor." Seth's gaze was kind as she looked at him. "For my children, you were highly regarded in history." Seth then smirked a little. "Though that is true now as well. You should have seen how many people show up to your funeral and how many sent complaints we held it so soon after your 'death' they were unable to attend."

Abel scowled. "That defeats the purpose of a funeral if I was there to witness it, Seth."

Seth shrugged. She hopped from her seat. "I'll leave you to your work. Just remember to get some sleep tonight, brother. Spending another night working isn't good for even your health." She waved over her shoulder before she left the room.

A small breath escaped Abel. Sleep? Not likely. The bird would arrive in Rome a few hours after sunrise. Even if Lilith wasn't close to Caterina's location, Abel needed to remain here where it was less likely to be overheard by his guard.

Abel shook his head. Seth was right about him having work to do though. There were reports from the front to see to and the day-to-day running of the empire.

Ha, he had once complained about the amount of work Caterina gave him to Esther. It had been hilarious to him at the time because the work she gave him paled when compared with running a nation.

Abel chuckled to himself as he pulled the reports towards him.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I will confess, I like this story a lot more than EM. I keep feeling like I am forcing the plot in EM because it was never meant to go as far as it has and I kept adding to it until I no longer knew where I was taking the story (still don't). I'm not dropping EM, just hoping this story will help give me direction for that one.

Very random: I am an idiot. Abel knows Russian but I didn't and so "Tovarish" being Russian completely flew over my head in every other fan-fiction I've written. Finally, not in this one. Also, random, but there are four different ways of spelling "tovarish." Yeah, okay, leaving it as is…

Final note, yes, Solomon just stole Barack's radio XD **)**


	5. Edge of Difference

**Reviews are greatly loved.  
** **Thank you to jezegreg and foxiz for their reviews!  
** **Replies to Guest reviews are below the Author's notes.**

* * *

 _Tap_.

The sharp sound of metal against glass came to Caterina. She tried to get back to sleep.

 _Tap, tap-tap, tap_.

Caterina opened her eyes a slit. She was in time to Lilith's dark form move to the window. Just beyond, the sun was sliver in the sky. Caterina sat up. Normally she was up long before this. The events of the other night and day had drained her.

Lilith stood before the window. A familiar, metal bird was perched on her shoulder and she held two thick letters in her hand.

"Are those from Abel?" Caterina asked. She replaced her monocle.

"They are." Lilith frowned. "How did you know?"

"I recognized the bird," Caterina explained. She stood and moved over to the table which had been pushed out of the way so all of them had room to sleep. "It was used to communicate with Abel when he served as the pope's personal agent."

"I see." Lilith looked at the letters she held, her soft eyes almost pained. She straightened and joined Caterina at the table. "It seems this one is for you." She held out an extremely thick envelope. "William's and Thomas's theory Abel had his memory from the future was correct."

Caterina took the envelope. It was too heavy to hold just a letter. She opened it. A small device fell into the palm of her hand.

Lilith let out a heavy breath. "I told him to never send a radio here," she muttered.

Caterina turned the radio in her hand. It was very different from the one she wore as an earring. Larger and heavier for one. She set down the radio and pulled out the letter from Abel. The first sheet held instructions on how to program and use the radio. The other was the actual letter to her.

Caterina skimmed the letter. It seemed the radio's original settings had been wiped. The letter also clarified the future they could end up returning to would be a very different one from the one they'd left. Given not only his memory but his sister's had been transferred back through time.

"William." Caterina looked up from the letter.

William was already awake, reading in the far corner of the room. He stood and crossed over to her. "Hmm. Interesting." He looked over the instructions before he picked up the radio.

"Careful with that," Lilith told him. "You might—" She broke off and sighed. "Abel gave you the right settings?"

"Did you the read his letter?" Caterina asked.

In the letter to her, Abel had explained there was sure way to peace in this time. He had sent the method to Lilith and it was up to her to act upon the information. The letter had continued to explain the two traitors who had forced the war to start and were forcing it to continue forward. One within the Vatican and the other in the empire. By the time Caterina would be reading the letter, Abel's people would be moving to apprehend the traitor within the empire. Yet, this alone wouldn't do much. They needed the aid of someone within the Vatican for the traitor in the Vatican to come to light.

Lilith frowned. She lifted her letter and opened it. She pulled out another envelope and sighed. "Honestly?" A small breath came from the other women. Her annoyance was replaced with a frown. She set down the envelope and pulled more out including several documents and pictures. Then Lilith lifted out her own letter.

The envelope she set on the table held Gregory's name. Caterina knew it to be an invitation to start peace talks.

"It can't be," Lilith whispered. "Myles?"

Myles? Caterina frowned. She couldn't remember if she'd ever come across the name in history or not. It sounded familiar but perhaps it hadn't been from a history book at all.

Lilith touched her radio. "Nihilum?" she asked over it. There was a pause. "Brother Myles is still at the front, correct?"

Another pause.

"Search his chambers." Lilith stood and moved away from the table. "There should be letters in a draw of his desk from a member of the imperial family," she continued to speak in hushed tones. "The entire war has been manipulated into starting and to this length by two traitors," she growled. A hint of red could be seen in her eyes. A familiar red Caterina knew to associate with the activation of the crusnik. Lilith lowered her hand. "01," she whispered.

"Got it." William set down the radio and pressed a button on the side. A light flashed green. For a moment static came over the radio. "Hmm, is it working?" William settled himself in a third chair around the table.

There was a long pause. Then a familiar voice came over the radio. "It is, Professor." The voice sounded drained, almost exhausted. "I'm glad this got to you and Caterina quickly."

"Abel," Caterina breathed his name, relief filled her. Other than tired, he sounded fine. Still, should she be happy about this? He was the leader of the current enemy of the Vatican. Even if he wanted peace – no, this was no different than her going behind the backs of the other cardinals to set up peace talks with the Vatican in their own time.

Lilith returned to the table. Her nails tapped against the wood. "Abel, how did you learn Myles is a traitor or even where to find the letters?" she demanded, her voice a little sharp.

"Hello to you as well, Lilith," there was a hint of pain in Abel's voice. "I know because Gregory told me. Ah," he corrected, "will tell me? You know, just know he told me in the timeline my memory comes from."

The soft tap of stone against stone sounded from the other end of the radio. "Check," a calm, almost smooth voice stated.

Another stone struck stone. "More to the point, Lilith, are you going to check for the letters Myles received from Cain?"

"Nihilum is on it," Lilith seemed to be fighting annoyance. "And don't tell me you're currently playing chess with Solomon?"

"Evening, Lilith," the smooth voice stated. "There was time to spare while we waited on the bird to deliver his majesty's letters."

"Shouldn't he be focusing on work?"

"Lilith, it's the imperial evening."

Caterina sighed.

"Was it Nihilum who found Caterina and the others or you, Lilith?" Abel asked, tone even. The sound of the game continuing on could just be heard.

"Thomas."

"I see." There was a short pause. "Caterina, I am not going to ask if anyone was injured. As the leader of an enemy nation, I know you will never trust me with such information. All I am asking, is if everyone who was present when the device activated made it through?"

Caterina hesitated. "They did," she confirmed.

"Tres," Abel continued.

The killing doll looked towards the radio.

"I know you will protect Caterina. Make certain nothing happens to her."

"Affirmative, Father Nightroad." Tres stepped towards the table. "Please submit a damage report."

A small breath came from Abel followed by what sounded like him moving a piece on the chess board. "I'm fine and rather sick of people asking me if I am."

"Barack?" Lilith asked.

"Barack," Abel confirmed.

"Hey, is that Four-eye's voice I hear!" Leon was sitting up. He seemed to have been woken by the sound of their conversation. "Damn it, Four-eyes, explain to me how an airheaded idiot like you is an emperor."

"Language, Dandelion," Abel scolded in even tones.

"Check," Solomon stated. "You're normally far better at multitasking, majesty. I shouldn't have been able place your king in check this easily."

"That's hardly important, Solomon."

"Is that the Machine Admiral?" Leon smirked.

Something cracked on the end of the radio.

"Dandelion, please, tone it down a little," Abel stated. "I'm trying to avoid having the guard rush in here."

"Ha." Leon gained a wolfish grin. "So that emotionless voice with you is him, the Machine Admiral."

Glass shattered close to the radio.

"Solomon, calm down," Abel spoke hurriedly. "Lilith," he changed the subject, "did you get my letter to his Holiness, Pope Gregory?"

There was troubled look in Lilith's eyes as she looked at Leon. "I did, but I can't give it to him until we have the letters from Cain. The letter you sent as well as photos of the other letters will help. However, we still need more physical proof."

"I have reports from Athy that Brother Myles is at the front. Alexander confirmed them only a few minutes ago," Abel stated. "Given this, am I correct in assuming you asked Thomas to search Brother Myles's quarters given he's not the room?"

Caterina frowned. How did Abel know Thomas wasn't in the room? She looked at Lilith, but Lilith's eyes were on the radio.

"He is."

"Good."

"Who the hell—"

"Language, Dandelion," Abel interrupted.

"—is Athy?" Leon finished.

"Athina," Lilith explained.

"Oh." Leon huffed.

Caterina gave Leon a stern look which made the large, lion of a man shrink back a little. "You had two of your commanders confirm this?" she asked.

"Athy is heading the front which Myles currently commands." The sound of a chess piece followed. "Barvon reported it through a chaining of his men."

"Abel, why are you telling us who is at which front?" Lilith demanded.

"Because you should already have that information, Lilith. As I know Barvon is facing the Albion army under Eliza right now."

A small breath escaped Lilith. "What are you going to do about Cain?"

"I've dispatched men loyal to his majesty to bring in Cain," Solomon replied. His tone was almost close to Tres's. Yet, it was clear there was a hint of emotion there despite how calm he sounded.

"Solomon, why are you even in Abel's office?" Lilith asked.

"He is my emperor and I am the head of the military as well as his brother-in-law. Should there be another reason, Saint Sahl?" Solomon asked.

"Just, please tell me Barack isn't in the room."

"He's not," Abel told them. "I ordered him to take the day off."

"And he obeyed?"

"He had no choice," Solomon replied in Abel's place.

"I see why they call you a machine, you sound like Tres," Leon jabbed.

"I'm not a machine, _weed_."

"Well, I'm not a damned weed!" Leon snapped.

"Leon, enough," Caterina called Leon to order. They didn't need to have a man like Solomon working against them.

"Abel, why did you send a radio when I told you not to," Lilith changed the subject.

"It was the surest and securest means to speak with you quickly," Abel replied. "The radio is encrypted. There are only three people who can hack it and none of them will do so."

"Hmm, why is that?" William asked with a hint of interest.

Lilith sighed. "Because you're speak with two of them," she told William. "And the third is Seth."

"Caterina, keep the radio with you," Abel continued.

So that was why he had sent it to her and not to Lilith. Caterina felt herself smile a little at this. "If I'm found with an imperial radio, I'm less likely to hurt the chances at peace than if it were found with Lilith," she stated.

"Correct," Abel replied in a soft voice. "Sorry for you using you like this, Caterina."

"It's fine, Abel." After all, Caterina would have done the same thing.

The sound of a door opening came from the radio.

"Father! Father! You promised Aran and I a story before bed!" a young boy's voice sounded. "Aran's half asleep already. Come on!"

"One moment, Azul," Abel's voice had softened. He spoke into the radio. "I'll speak with you later." The radio went silent.

"Who was the brat?" Leon asked.

Lilith laughed. "One of Abel's adopted sons. It sounded like that was the older of the two, Azul."

Caterina looked at the radio. There had only been the normal sorrow and pain in Abel's voice after he had first heard Lilith speak. While he had his memory from the future, he also was far happier than she had ever known him to be.

The sound of Lilith standing made Caterina look at the woman. "I'm going to get all of you something to eat," the woman told Caterina. "I will return shortly."

"Thank you." Caterina bowed her head to the older woman. To Abel's one love.

x – Lilith – x

Protect Caterina? Lilith thought on Abel's words to Tres as she walked down the hall. He had asked Tres to protect a human. Her heart flickered with warmth at the sudden change in Abel. He had hated humans first for what they had tone to the four of them as children; then for betraying the people he had come to love and care deeply for.

The first-time Abel had trusted people outside of his family was on Mars. Tabitha, Solomon, Barack, Alexander, and especially Arthur had gained his trust. He had come to care for the people of the colony as if they were his family.

Yet – Lilith paused in the hall – this felt different somehow. As if something had forced open his eyes all humans no matter if they lived in the empire or another nation were the same. Her hand wrapped around the chain of her cross. The girl, Esther, had called it Abel's cross. Caterina had confirmed in the timeline they came from Lilith had been killed. She had no doubt in her mind 01 had been the one to kill her.

Her death did this to Abel. Her death would shatter the man she loved. Would it make him more vulnerable to 02's control?

" _That's another timeline now_ ," 04 pointed out. " _We know he's strong enough to be pulled back from 02 even if he's lost control a few times_."

" _I know, but,_ " Lilith let the thought hang. Her heart ached at the path which this Abel would have fallen down. To him, it was Cain who would have killed her, not 01. For him, Cain had betrayed the empire not 01. To her, she knew it was 01's doing and not Cain's. " _Is there away to save Cain_?" she half asked 04 half thought to herself.

" _We've told you, removing some of 01 from their host will help him regain control_."

" _Twenty percent_."

" _Yes_ ," 04 confirmed though it hadn't been a question. " _With the war over, we know we can get 03's host's help in finding the container. 02's host might not believe you but 03's just might_."

Lilith didn't know. This was a different Abel. He might be more open to believing 01 had control over Cain's body than before. Also, Seth loved both her brothers dearly. How could Lilith ever tell them and get them both to believe her?

She started off down the hall once more. It was a matter to worry about another day. Even if they did get Cain back in control, it wouldn't be the Cain they remembered.

"Lilith."

Lilith turned to see Pope Gregory moving towards her.

"I suspected you would at breakfast and when you weren't there, I wondered what had pulled you away."

"Sorry, Holiness." Lilith bowed to the pope.

"I need to speak with you over the war." The pope gestured for her to continue down the hall.

Lilith fell in beside him. "Of course, Holiness." Lilith tapped her radio in a flash message to Thomas she couldn't get those from the future their food.

Gregory led her into a side room where they wouldn't be overheard. "Information came in last night of a group loyal to the emperor moving in on his brother," Gregory started. "Either it's a power play on Abel's part," – Gregory let out a low breath, showing his didn't believe this – "or something else has happened within the empire." The pope looked at her. "Either way, I need you ready to move out if matters on the third front require your touch."

"I understand, your Holiness." Lilith bowed her head.

A sharp knock came from the door.

One of the pope's guards moved to get the door. "Nihilum," the guard stated and moved to one side.

Thomas strode into the room, now wearing his mask. He held a small locked box in his hands. "Holiness, Saint Sahl, forgive the interruption, but I found something of interest." He held out the box. The lock hadn't been broken yet, showing Thomas most likely had learned what it held without actually opening it.

"That box belongs to Brother Myles," one of the guards stated. "Why did you break into his quarters?"

"Nihilum never does anything without reason." Gregory looked at Thomas and nodded. "Open it," Gregory ordered Thomas.

Thomas drew his dagger and broke the lock. He stepped back to give Gregory space.

The pope pulled out a few of the letters within. A frown appeared on his face as he turned one of the letters over in his hands. He opened it. The letter was two sided, the side facing Lilith was from Cain and ended there. When the pope turned the letter, she noticed the other side was from Myles. It seemed Cain had written the reply to this letter on the back of it. Something which would have made Myles livid.

"Brother Myles was," Gregory trailed off, his expression pained. He turned to Lilith. "Has the emperor told anything?"

Pope Gregory had been aware of Lilith's contacting Abel for some time now. Gregory had told her to try and persuade Abel to see reason and end the war peacefully. She supposed his desire was coming true now. This time the Cardinals would have no choice but to follow given the fact the main backer of the war was a traitor to the Vatican.

A small breath escaped Lilith. She pulled out what Abel had sent her, excluding only the letter for her. She passed him the letter Myles had written to Cain, the images of a few of the other letters, and the letter Abel had written for Gregory.

Gregory looked over the letter from Myles to Cain; then, the images of the other letters. "So, Emperor Nightlord found out Cain was a traitor before we discovered Brother Myles was one. I take it he was the one to tip you to this." Gregory had turned his gaze on Thomas as he spoke.

Thomas bowed his head. "Forgive my not telling you sooner, your Holiness. I believed the best course was to prove the emperor wasn't lying before inspecting Brother Myles's rooms."

"I understand." Gregory turned to those from the Inquisition in the room. "You know what to do," he started, "apprehend Brother Myles and bring him back to Rome."

They bowed. Both left the room.

With them gone, the pope turned his attention to the letter from Abel. He settled himself in one of the few chairs in the room before he broke the seal. There was a long pause while he read through the letters. The smallest of frowns creased his lips.

"Interesting." Gregory lowered the letter. "Emperor Nightlord would like to meet in a natural zone with both myself and the queen of Albion to start peace talks. He stated he was pulling back his forces by the end of our day today to prove he wants peace." The pope rubbed his eyes. "It's up to me to decide if I want to push the advantage this will create or not." He looked at Lilith. "This is the surest means to peace. I would still like your thoughts on the matter."

"You've been wanting this for a long time, your Holiness. Perhaps not in the way this has been presented with a traitor in both nations. However, this is still the best way to achieve peace. It will be arduous, but worthwhile if it means the war closes." Lilith's heart flickered. Peace. Abel had really found the best way to forge it between the Vatican and the empire. All which remained was to finish convincing his Holiness peace was the best option and Albion.

Gregory nodded. "Then we're agreed." Gregory stood. "I write up a response after meeting with the Cardinals." A scowl appeared on his features. "Though, from what little I read of these," – he gestured to the letters – "we have another traitor among the cardinals as well." He took a deep, troubled breath.

"Are there none to replace him?" Lilith asked, even knowing the answer was "no." The Vatican had suffered heavy losses through the war, including most of those who the pope would trust replace the traitor among the cardinals.

Amusement sparked in Gregory's eyes. "Dear Saint Sahl, you of all people should know the answer to that question."

Lilith smiled. "I was merely being polite."

The pope gave a soft, almost strained chuckle.

"If I may, there is an answer to this dilima." Thomas stepped forward. "It might take a while to explain and seem unbelievable, but it is the truth and would mean you gain a far more capable and well informed Cardinal."

"After all of this," – the pope gestured at the box still holding the letters – "unbelievable tales are the least of my concerns. If this person is as good as you're making them sound, I will gladly persuade the Cardinals into electing them."

Lilith and Thomas explained what had happened a few days ago. The pope listened in silence, his eyes narrowed in thought. When Lilith finished with a few of the events today, leaving out the fact Caterina had a radio from Abel, the pope was frowning, brow furled in deep thought.

"So, this Cardinal Sforza is from a timeline where we learned years from now Brother Myles is a traitor," Gregory started and shuddered. "God have mercy on us those years didn't see too many more dying." He sent a prayer to God. Then, he nodded to himself. "No matter how they came to be in this time, it was God's will in the end. This can be turned to our advantage. But, first, I would like to speak with this Caterina Sforza."

"If you don't mind, Holiness," Thomas started, "they have yet to eat today. I would like to get that group breakfast."

Gregory blinked then laughed. "You're free to do so, Nihilum." Gregory wrote a quick note and passed it to Thomas. "Give this to kitchens."

"Thank you, your Holiness." Thomas bowed before he left the room.

"Led the way, Saint Sahl." Gregory gestured for Lilith to head out of the room first.

It wasn't a long trip back to her room. When Lilith entered, it was to see Leon had returned to sleep, while Esther was now awake and looking out the window. Kaya was at the table, deep in conversation with Caterina and William. They broke off their discussion upon seeing Gregory entering the room.

"Good morning," the pope greeted them with a tired, but friendly smile.

Kaya leapt to her feet and offered her chair to the pope.

"Thank you." Gregory nodded to the nun. "I've recently been made aware of your arrival in our time by Saint Sahl and Agent Nihilum," Gregory started as he took the seat across from Caterina.

Caterina looked out of the corner of her eye at Lilith. Lilith just smiled in return as she settled herself to one side of the room. This was for Gregory and Caterina to discuss, not Lilith. The only reason she stayed was for the Pope's safety while among those from the future.

"Given recent developments, one cardinal will be dismissed as a traitor to the Vatican," Gregory started without fear. "I was told you are or will be, rather, the Cardinal of Foreign Affairs within your own time. This is the position which will be freed up and, thus, I would like to know if you're willing to take that position."

Caterina's expression remained even as she regarded the pope. "Surely there is another among the Archbishops you trust to take the position, your Holiness."

"That was if we had elected more to those positions. With the war, we've lost many higher ups within the Vatican proper. While you're not from this time period, you know enough about the position to make you invaluable. With a slight of hand, I can place you into the position required to get in as a cardinal within this time.

"Lilith also informed me you were working towards peace with the empire within your own time. Given these events didn't take place in that timeline," – Gregory blinked and gave a nervous laugh as if he didn't quite believe what he'd just said – "it would make sense you would like to be a part of the peace process in this time."

Caterina regarded Gregory for a long moment. She gave the slightest bow of her head. "I understand where you're coming from, your Holiness. Given the timeline has already changed, the likelihood of returning to our own time and timeline is next to none." The smallest of smiles appeared on Caterina's features. "I will accept your offer."

A smile appeared on Gregory's face. The relief was almost papal in the air. "God bless you," he sighed. "I will see the arrangements and speak with you this evening." He stood. "Saint Sahl, I'll have a reply ready for Emperor Nightlord by this evening as well. It will take longer to convince the queen, but I am certain she will see reason and agree to this meeting as well."

"Thank you, Holiness." Lilith felt herself smile as warmth filled her. The start of peace was already unfolding before her. There was still a lot of work to be done, but she was certain the three nations would be able to find common ground once more.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, I am trying to keep this story being told only from Caterina, Abel, Seth, and Lilith with no OCs telling it all. I honestly don't know if you guys even like it when Solomon, Aran, or Thomas tell a chapter.

While writing this chapter, I've come to realize something, even in _Divergent Path_ Pope Gregory had very little face time. He just appeared in a few scenes as he was needed. This story is going to be interesting simply because he is a major player in the events unfolding throughout the story.

Also, on why Solomon is so over powered (as one can say), I wanted him to be a jack of all trades. As well as a resource that even if he had been discovered as to having hacked his way onto the Red Mars Project (as would have happened) would still stay on because he was invaluable.

Another note, just so I attempt (it might not happen) to write every story I have going between school and other projects, updates are now on Tuesday for all my stories. Not all of them will be updated every Tuesday, but I am aiming to update one Trinity Blood story and one Dragon Age story each week. **)**

* * *

 **Jezegreg:** First, thank you so much for reviewing the story. Abel and Lilith are my favorite pairing (if you couldn't tell from DP). I'm glad you like Aran and Azul, they, along with Thomas and Solomon, are my favorite OCs to write. Thank you so much for saying everything you said.

 **Foxiz:** Thank you for taking the time to review. Yes, my writing has improved, like any piece of art, practice makes a huge difference. As for updating, I am aiming to update either this story or another TB story every Tuesday if I can. It gives me more time to write and edit the stories before posting them.


	6. Within the Palace

**I really want to thank all of you for sticking with the stories over the years or even if you're new. I might have started writing these stories because I wanted to know what happened in Abel's past, but I continue writing for all of you. You're all amazing! And this is to all of you read and review any of the stories I post. When I first started writing the original Divergant Path, I never imagined so many would read, let alone reread, these stories. I didn't even think I would get a review. I can never express how much seeing a review means, so, I will simply say: Thank you.**

 **This chapter isn't edited. I wanted to get it out as soon as it was complete.**

* * *

"Are you completely insane?!" Barack bellowed.

Abel watched the head and founder of the yeniçeri pace before his desk. There was something almost heartwarming in the man yelling at Abel once more. It felt right. It felt like home.

"Not only were you alone here with that group from the future, but you stole my communicator to send to the Vatican! That is the pinnacle of recklessness!" Barack ran his fingers through the tangled mess his curly hair had become. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're trying to get yourself killed!" His shouts grew in volume towards Abel's actions. "What the hell was the point?"

He shot Abel a glare as he passed the center of the desk.

"You have more than just yourself to think about now," Barack continued after only taking one deep breath. "What the hell do you think we'd tell your sons if something happened to you? If you were captured by the Vatican again?"

The door opened and Solomon stepped into the room.

"And you," – Barack whorled on the head of the military – "you of all people shouldn't encourage his majesty with this reckless behavior! You took my bloody communicator! Did you even consider his majesty's safety?"

Solomon gave Barack an almost patient smile. "I see I've come at the best of all times," he stated. "Barack, have you even given the emperor a moment to explain our plan?"

Barack's face was flush with rage. "No," he confessed. "But my priority is his and the rest of the imperial family's safety."

"And mine is the empire and my sons'," Abel spoke up at last. He had no desire to see two of his best friends come to blows. Abel stood and moved around his desk. He touched Barack's shoulder. "I don't want my sons growing up to know only war," Abel started. "I would rather have more time with them while they're young than trying to split my time between running an empire, overseeing the war, being at the warfront, and trying to raise them. Wouldn't it be better for it to only be running the empire, leading my people into peace, and spending time with my sons?"

Barack scowled. "It was still more than reckless, Abel." He folded his arms across his chest. His eyes flashed as he looked at Abel. Barack stood a good few inches taller than Abel did. It made his glares of disapproval all the more affective. "What if this attempt at peace costs you your life? The last one nearly did." A scowl appeared across Barack's face at the memory of what happened back then.

"It won't. I've requested all the leaders come this time at a neutral, safe location between the Vatican, Empire, and Albion. There will be far more security this time around." And Abel wouldn't walk blindly into what had obviously been a trap.

Barack opened his mouth.

"If you're worried, then you will be among his majesty's guard," Solomon stated before Barack continue. "I'll be present as well. Seth is to remain here."

Abel let out a soft breath. Solomon had been adamant the other day on going to the peace meeting in place of Seth. While he was the leader of the military, it would be better for the peace effort to not have two crusniks from the empire there. There was still a long way to go before any of this happened.

Some of the tension left Barack's shoulders. "All right, but there had better be more than three people accompanying his Majesty this time around." The words were directed towards Solomon. Barack turned his gaze on Abel.

"You're in charge of overseeing that matter, Barack," Abel told the man. "You're the head of the yeniçeri after all." Abel returned to his seat. "I'll give you more information on how many can go, after Gregory replies."

Barack nodded. "Now, on our visitors," he started. "They're taking two guards from you. I have many eyes on them as well. It's taking attention from directly protecting you." His dark eyes narrowed. "I don't like it. They're more draining than helpful right now. Especially the blond boy."

Abel rubbed his eyes. After reading to Aran and Azul, he had managed to speak again with Caterina though it had been closer to sunset which meant he had gotten little sleep. She had informed him her group was staying in the past. The reasoning made sense given there was no point in trying to return to a future which they didn't even know. Eight hundred years was a very long time, the world would have changed drastically by the time they got back by the actions taking place here.

"Baybars was the head of the yeniçeri in the future," Abel informed Barack. "If you're willing, ask him if he would like to join the yeniçeri of this time. He would have to start at the bottom," Abel added at Barack's frown.

"I'll ask him," Barack said with a small sigh. "The yeniçeri are always in need of more people, especially with the war. Even if it ends we're still always looking." He nodded.

"Astharoshe," – Abel had to remind himself to call her by name and not by her nickname – "was the empire's first outreach towards lasting treaties with the Vatican in the future," Abel continued. "She is also a skilled agent, though still young." He paused. "I admit I don't know Mirka well, but Seth can speak with her more. She was a noble of the empire, second only to Seth."

"Makes sense given she's a Fortuna." Barack scowled. "I can't believe I just said that."

Abel gave a dark chuckle. Hopefully his sons would never have to take back their originally surname this time.

"And the boy?" Barack pressed.

"Ion is," Abel started, "a little harder. He was used as an envoy from Seth in the future. Seth will know more about all four of them than I do."

Barack's features darkened at this. He nodded. "I will speak with her this evening then." This meant Barack would be joining them for dinner. It wasn't uncommon as of late, but it always felt like overkill the man found it necessary to protect Abel every minute of every day.

A small smile curled Abel's lips. He really was back with those he had considered his family. "Very well, Barack, just no scaring the servants this time by demanding if the food has been poisoned. It's already been checked for that."

Barack flushed and coughed.

"And you might want to invite your wife and daughter as well."

"It would be for the best," Solomon agreed.

"They don't need to know what's going on with this time travel shit," Barack stated with a glance at Solomon.

"Then we save those talks for after dinner," Abel pointed out.

Barack let out a low breath. "All right." He nodded. "I'll leave you to your work for now, Majesty."

"Abel," Abel reminded his friend.

"Majesty." Barack gave him a small smile as he bowed. Before Abel could retort to the bow, Barack left the room.

Solomon gave a soft smile. "He only does that to annoy you." Solomon settled himself in the chair Seth had been in the other day. "Did you speak more with those in the Vatican last night?"

"I did," Abel confessed. There was no point in lying to Solomon. The head of the military had no doubt noticed how tired Abel was today. Abel was used to little sleep, though, this might have been his body from the future which was and not this one.

"What did they say?"

"Caterina isn't going to return to the future," Abel explained. "She stated there was no point given the future has already changed so drastically. Only Leon really protested to her decision. He had a daughter he was looking for." Abel pulled out the reports and documents he needed to go over today.

"So, as of this moment, the only ones who might want to return are those from the future of the empire." Solomon let out a low breath. "This is going to complicate matters, but they have a right to return to their own time even if it is completely different from the one they left."

Abel smiled a little and started to shift through the paperwork. "I take it Aran went to his first lesson with Azul?" Abel asked.

Solomon nodded. "He seemed excited. I'm glad one of them finds such great joy in learning. Azul seems to think more about getting better at material skill than on the matter of the mind." Solomon gave Abel a knowing look. "Though, you already know this. I take it that's why you asked for Aran to start lessons now?"

"It is. I figured he would be happier learning alongside his brother than starting a little later."

Silence lapsed between them. Solomon's gaze had shifted to the windows, now open wide for the imperial day to let in the cool air. There was a deeper thoughtfulness of his gaze than normal.

Abel only glanced at his brother-in-law from time to time, trying to keep his focus on getting as much of his work done as he could. He wanted to spend more time with his sons today.

A soft beep punctuated the silence.

Solomon stood. "Report." His radio was hooked close to his ear now.

There was a pause in which Abel could barely make out a few words being spoken from the other side.

"One moment." Solomon turned to Abel. "They have Cain in custody. He came willingly with a small trick," Solomon reported. "Do you want to speak with him or send him right to the cell Seth and I made?"

"Best to send him right to the cell if it's ready," Abel stated. "I would rather not make it known what's happening if you had to trick him."

"Understood." Solomon relayed the message to his officers.

Abel stared at the documents before him. His brother. It had been centuries in part of his memory since he had seen Cain. In another part, it had only been a few weeks ago. Yet, could he speak with Cain without giving away Cain had killed Lilith or would have killed Lilith if none of this time travel had happened? Abel took a deep breath.

So much was already changing. There was also no telling if Cain could escape this prison Solomon and Seth had built.

Then, Abel thought back to Mars. Back to the few precious months where he and Lilith, despite the civil war, had been excepting twin girls. The joy when Kayson had confirmed Lilith would carry to term, the girls were healthy. The pain and shock which followed their sudden deaths.

 _Cain_ had stolen his girls from him. _Killed_ them by fusing Lilith with 04. Then, years later, his so-called brother had destroyed what little hope Abel had at a future with his beloved and sons. _He_ had taken the world from Abel. A future with his sons even if Lilith couldn't be in it. The hopes for a lasting peace with the Nightlord family remaining in charge of the empire had vanished.

Abel had gone to the Vatican, broken. He had given his freedom, his life to keep the promise of peace he had made to Lilith.

The pain and anger twisted deep into Abel's heart.

Even if Lilith still lived, Abel still had the memories of her death. The horror of _Cain_ holding Lilith's severed head. The feeling as he watched his brother's joy in "freeing" Abel from the last of his restraints.

More pain, more rage tore at Abel as the centuries passed. The future denied Lilith, Elizabeth, and Lilly, his girls, his loves.

Abel opened his eyes. "It would be for the best you and Seth questioned the traitor." Abel's voice was calm, too calm for his liking. He could still hear the screams of Lilith in pain as their daughters were devoured by 04. Still feel the numbness which had shattered him afterwards.

The memories which haunted his sleep as surely as the wars and broken promises to his honorary family.

Solomon touched Abel's hand. His gaze locked onto his. Solomon bowed his head. "I understand. Eight more centuries of pain and rage aren't easily set aside."

Seth must have told Solomon everything.

"I will see to it." Solomon bowed his head. His dark eyes softened. "Spend the rest of the day with your sons. I'm certain your work can wait."

Abel glanced at the paperwork. He had made headway in it, enough he could take time to spend with his sons. They would just about be done with their lessons as it was. "Thank you, Solomon." Abel stacked the documents so he could sort them later with ease. "Once you and Seth are done, you both should join us. I know Aran and Azul would love to have all of us there."

A softness appeared in Solomon's eyes. "I think we will." He bowed his head to Abel before he left the office.

Abel moved the documents and stood. He moved over to the window. The moons lit the forest which surrounded the palace. In the future, the palace had been more removed from the city. However, in this time, the city could be seen with ease. Movement passed through the streets just visible to Abel with his sharp vision. Life moved on as it should for his people.

And soon, they would have nothing to fear of war as he had originally promised them. Peace would come.

Abel left the office, letting the servants draw the curtains in case he didn't return until the imperial night. The halls were almost empty outside of his guards. Barack wasn't among those around him just then. It showed he had gone home to inform his wife about this evening.

A few of the servants were clustered together in the hall Abel turned down. It was the fastest path to where some of the children had their lessons within the palace.

"Is that true?"

"It is." One of the other servants leaned closer. "The blond boy especially," he muttered with a hint of bitterness.

"Aren't they the emperor's personal guests though?" the servant who had first spoken shifted a little. She appeared to be a little uneasy.

The male servant snorted. "At least his majesty is far more humble, modest, and respectful than those new arrivals."

It wasn't shocking to hear those from the future might causing problems with servants. Astharoshe did hold the respect most in the empire did for the terran in the future empire. And he suspected Mirka and Baybars did as well. Still, Ion had always been difficult and from what Abel had learned from the servants while within the empire, it was they held a certain reverence and respect for the household they served.

The servants of this time had been from the small countries which had decided to join with the empire when they had returned to earth. They had been the ones to decide to work as servants for the empire, more specifically to Abel. He had tried to return their faith in him with a degree of kindness. Being a servant to him, had earned them high pay and a degree of respect among the other terran of the empire. They had also been given some of the best education the empire had offer. Not that the other terran the empire hadn't been given an education as well, but it hadn't been to the degrees the servants had. The servants needed to understand more of the culture and language of the empire. They were still held one the same level as many of the returners.

Abel had no desire to anger any of them, especially after all the hard work and loyalty they had shown the empire after the start of the war. They could have attempted to abandon the empire after the start of the war or chosen to disagree with Abel over it. None of them had. They had only voiced moments of fear they might no longer be seen as a part of their new country. Abel had assured them, as long as they were within the empire they were his people and he would protect them as such.

"Is there a problem?" Abel asked as he approached the servants. He kept his tone polite.

"Your majesty." The servants turned and bowed low to Abel. "Forgive us, we were just taking a small break."

"None of you should never fear approaching me with a problem." His gaze swept the small group. "If there is a problem, I need to hear it to try and correct it. You're an important of the empire."

"We know, majesty," the male servant responded. He bowed his head.

"It's about your guests, majesty," the woman before Abel started with a bow of her head. "Especially the young boy."

"Go on, Ilka," Abel pressed, his tone soft so as not to frighten her.

"He treats us as if we're lower than him," growled the man. His eyes flashed. "I had to repeat the same task over twenty times this morning because it was done incorrectly in his eyes. I told him it was the way it was done and he retorted he was a noble of the empire and should be treated as such." He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, majesty. I know he's one of your guests, but the only ones held higher are the commanders of the empire. And there is no nobility outside of yourself, your siblings, and the young princes." He shook his head.

Ilka nodded. "He is the worst out of them. His grandmother and Baybars seem to understand we're not their servants. I've had a few problems with Astharoshe as well. I know they must not be accustom to how matters work here and they are your personal guests, but, I," she trailed off, eyes locked on the floor. Her hands balled into fists, rumbling her uniform.

"I will speak with them over this matter, Ilka, Alain. If it persists, inform me."

Alain and Ilka both relaxed. "You're too kind, your majesty." Ilka bowed to him.

"Thank you, majesty." Alain copied her movement. "We'll return to work immediately."

Abel nodded to them.

"Dad!" an excited shout sounded through the hall before the servants could turn away from Abel. Small arms wrapped around Abel's legs.

Azul raced down the hall. "Aran, you shouldn't be running." There was a clear note of worry in Azul's voice.

Abel bent and lifted Aran off the ground. "You should listen to your brother."

Aran bowed his head. "Sorry, dad," he mumbled. "But," – his eyes lit up – "today was great. I learned a lot and even got stuff to do now after lessons."

"Homework," Azul made a face. "Aran, it's not fun."

"It look it," Aran protested.

Abel smiled and hugged Aran. "You can do your homework before bed."

"But," Aran started to protest.

"Until then," Abel continued, "why don't the three of us enjoy some fresh air?"

"Can I work on it outside?" Aran asked.

"Outside!" Azul raced off down the hall towards the closest balcony. "Hurry, father, I want to play."

A small laugh escaped Abel. "Anything the both of you want."

Azul raced out onto the balcony after he looked at Abel to make certain Abel still had Aran. The boy grinned before he started to explore the space.

The balcony was massive, more a rooftop garden than an actual balcony. The sweet scent of fresh flowers and plant life surrounded Abel as he set Aran down at one of the tables.

Aran pulled out a few papers and a pencil. "It okay?" the little boy asked, blinking up at Abel.

"If it's what you want to do," Abel assured his youngest.

A grin spread across Aran's face. "I play after." He nodded and set to work on the problems his teacher would have also set Azul.

"Father! Heads up!" A ball whooshed through air towards Abel and Aran.

Abel caught it with ease.

"Alain just gave it to me!" Azul beamed. "Thanks, Alain!" he called and waved to the entrance onto the balcony.

Sure enough, the three servants had fallowed the guard and Abel.

Alain bowed his head, smiling. "My pleasure, young prince."

Abel nodded to the servants.

"Can we play catch with it?" Azul asked.

"Of course." Abel tossed the ball back to Azul.

Azul leapt and caught it, his grin spreading across his face. "Higher, father!" He leapt and tossed the ball in the same motion.

Abel was forced to move to catch it. He tossed the ball higher over Azul. He still was careful of his strength so as not to send the ball flying.

Azul leapt and only just caught it.

The game steadily picked up the pace. Azul overshot Abel and the ball raced into the palace.

"Oh, sorry." He flushed a little.

"It's no problem, young prince." Alain vanished into the palace after the ball.

"He has quite the arm already, majesty," Ilka commented with a warm smile towards Azul.

Azul puffed up. "I'm going to be father's best soldier when I'm older." He turned to Abel. "Father, how do you always manage to aim for me?"

Abel knelt down by Azul and explained.

"If I hold the ball better it will get closer to you or what I'm aiming for?" Azul repeated as a question.

"Correct."

"Who threw the ball?"

Abel looked up to see Astharoshe step out into the garden. Her gaze was over her shoulder just then as if she was watching what was happening in the hallway beyond.

Alain reappeared a heartbeat later a little out of breath. "Amazing throw, my prince." He knelt beside Abel and held out the ball to Azul.

"Thank you, Alain. I'll try not to throw it into the hall again. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem."

"Father's told me how to aim, so I am going to try hard not to throw that badly again."

Alain smiled. "Thank you, Prince Azul. You're too kind." Alain bowed his head and moved back to his position by the door, his gaze lingered on Astharoshe.

"Afternoon, Astharoshe." Abel stood and gave her a slight nod. He watched Azul race off with the ball with one eye.

"I'm going to get it to you this time, father!" his eldest called.

The ball whooshed through the air. It moved more towards Aran.

Abel leapt and caught.

"Oh, no. Sorry Aran!"

Aran looked up from his homework and blinked. "What?"

"Are you playing catch out here?" Astharoshe asked with a slight note of disapproval. "Isn't there something else you should be doing?"

Abel let out a low breath. He tossed the ball back towards Azul.

Azul caught it with a massive leap.

"There is nothing more important right now than spending time with my sons," Abel stated.

Astharoshe's eyes narrowed a little.

"Father, father! I got it!" Azul leapt with joy. "I jumped so high." Azul raced over to Abel.

"I saw. It was an amazing catch." Abel smiled. To think Azul had once he would never call Abel his dad let alone believe he would be so cheery. So much had changed; yet, there would be greater change for Azul. This time Abel would make certain his sons both had a happier childhood than they had with him being gone for the war.

Azul paused and looked at Astharoshe. "Your one of father's guests, right? Do you want to join us?"

Astharoshe blinked. She seemed caught off guard.

Before she had to worry about responding. Seth moved up to her. "Hi, Astharoshe. Enjoying the afternoon?"

"Y-yes, of course, I am, majesty." Astharoshe bowed to Seth.

"You didn't bow to father," Azul stated with a huff. "Father is the emperor!"

"Azul," Abel started, "it's fine. Besides, I would rather people don't bow to me."

"But you're the emperor," Azul protested.

"Did Alain give you that ball?" Seth asked.

Azul nodded. "Yep. Isn't it great!"

"Be certain to thank him."

"I did."

Seth smiled and moved to Abel. "Alain saved up so he could buy Azul and Aran the best ball he could. I think he likes them a lot."

"I'll be certain to thank Alain for his kindness. I take it the other matter with Cain has been resolved."

Seth nodded, eyes dark. "It has been. Solomon's having a word with your guard then will be joining us."

"Want to play, Aunt Seth?"

"Of course." Seth moved so she could take Abel's place in the game of catch.

Warmth spread through Abel at the sight. He had missed this far more than he had thought, seeing his sons and being able to spend time with them again was far more than just a dream come true. It was as if the world had righted itself in a blink of the eye. How would it be when he saw Lilith again? His heart flickered.

He shook the thought from him and moved to the servants. "Thank you, Alain."

"It was nothing, majesty. The ball didn't go too far into the palace."

"I mean for buying the ball," Abel explained.

Alain smiled. "Anything to make the princes feel more welcome. I'm just happy to see them being children." His gaze lingered on Aran.

Solomon had joined Aran at the table and was explaining something to Abel's youngest.

"No matter how different they are from one another."

Ilka giggled. "They are both good boys and wonderful princes. You're doing a great job, majesty."

Abel smiled at her. "I don't know where I would be without your help." While he had wanted to be there for his sons no matter what it was they needed. It hadn't always been practical. These three were the heads of the servants within the palace and Abel trusted them completely with his sons. They had been there for Aran and Azul when Abel, Seth, and Solomon couldn't be.

"It's our pleasure," Ilka said with a curtsey.

"Father!" Azul waved him over. "Come play with Aunt Seth and I."

"Coming." Abel nodded to the servants before he moved to join his son and Seth.

Astharoshe had left while Abel had been speaking with the servants.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Sorry about the very long delay in updates. Finals. Good news, next year is my final year. Bad news, updates are still going to slow throughout the summer. I am going to try and write more. But I have to cycle through what I am writing. I desperately want to get my novel completed this summer. Most likely not published. But I love hearing for you guys and will try to update this, EM, and DotE as much as I can throughout the break and going into my next semester.

Randomly adding more OCs in the form of servants. I need a name for the third servant. I would like them to be in and out of the story because servants are still very important (and Asthe's servant got a name!).

Replies to guest comments below sorry it takes up word count. **)**

* * *

 **BBZ:** First, thank you so much for the comment. Believe it or not, I was originally an Esther x Abel shipper during the first year or so. I swapped to Lilith x Abel after writing my first version of Divergent Path. I know it's not as popular, but there was just something about his devotion to her which spoke to me (he stayed in her tomb for centuries).

If you have an idea, write it down no matter how small it may seem. You might be shocked at who starts to read the story and if it gains a following. My point is if you want to write something, write it first for yourself, so you can see where the story takes you as well. You might be shocked how many people want to know more about one character in a series. I started writing because Abel's past was a big mystery and I wanted to know more about it. I posted the stories without ever thinking anyone would want to read them, let alone people like yourself would keep rereading them. Never be scared to try writing something you want to. If you share it with others, you never know who you will reach.

I will look more into AO3.

I can't express how happy I was (and am) when I read you like Solomon and Barack as characters.


	7. Imperial Dinner

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

 **Also, unedited. I will be editing down the line.**

* * *

The third servant, Cayla, led Azul and Aran off, telling them tonight was a special night since Barack was joining them for dinner. Abel moved over to Alain. There were matters he needed to speak with Alain over before the man left to oversee the dinner perpetrations. While he, Ilka, and Cayla were all head servants, Alain was considered the top of the three within the internal ranking of the servants, despite him being the youngest. Alain was Abel's personal servant as well as the one who oversaw saw much of the day-to-day running of the servants within the palace.

"Do you have a preference for tonight's meal, Majesty?" Alain bowed low to Abel.

"No." Abel raised his hand. "I trust your judgement on such matters." Abel gestured for Alain to walk with him. "I wanted to speak with you over Ion and Astharoshe."

"Of course, Majesty."

"I take it there was problem with servants you assigned Ion this morning?" Abel asked, tone casual. "I see no other reason you would be tending Ion otherwise."

Alain bowed his head. "Yes, your Majesty. Forgive me for not mentioning it before hand."

"It's fine. If Ion continues to be an issue after this evening, tell the servants to ignore him. I'll give him a warning tonight and inform him if he acts out again none of the staff are to tend him. There should never be a need for you to step in."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"And, Alain."

The servant looked up.

"Thank you for your hard work and kindness to my sons."

A smile appeared on Alain's young face. "It's my honor, my emperor." A slight flush could be seen heating his ears. "Shall I see to the dinner preparations?"

"Please."

"It will be done, Majesty." Alain bowed low and vanished into a side passage.

Abel continued through hall towards the guest chambers. While he had seen Astharoshe earlier, he hoped both she would have returned before dinner and Ion would just be there. Otherwise he would have to wait until after dinner to pull the two of them aside.

The servants outside of the guest apartments bowed low to Abel as he approached.

"Have any of them left for dinner yet?" Abel asked.

"No, majesty." The two servants opened the doors for Abel.

The guest apartments were sectioned such that a grouping of around six rooms opened into a shared common room. Ion was lying on the couch. He looked board as he stared up at the ceiling. There was an odd elegance about even the way he lay there. The feeling, power, and elegance of a sleeping cat.

Ion tilted his head back when Abel entered. The boy's eyes narrowed before he returned his attention to the ceiling.

Astharoshe lounged in a nearby chair. Her ivory hair darkened with water as drops hit the almost plan clothing she had been given. The only other in the room just then was Baybars. He sat across from Ion in the other couch. A few papers were spread across the desk along with a book. Abel recognized the book as one of the ones which had come out documenting the first few years of the war.

"If you're here to inform about tonight being a more formal dinner, the useless excuse for servants have already done so," Ion stated with a casual flick of his wrist.

Baybars stiffened. "Master Ion," the large man started, "that is the emperor you're addressing."

"I am not here to inform you about dinner, Ion." Abel fought against the urge to scowl. "I've become aware on the way you're treating my servants."

"They can't get it through their heads how to act or do even the simplest tasks, especially that fool this morning."

Abel's jaw tightened. Air hissed between his teeth as a release of his mounting anger. "That so called fool is the head of the palace servants," Abel managed an even tone. "If you step out line with one more time, Ion, they've been instructed to not tend to you."

"What?" Ion's voice cracked as he sat up. "But they're ones who don't get the difference in our social standing. They're terran _servants_ ,citizens. I'm a noble!"

"This isn't the empire you know." Abel stared down the boy until Ion looked away from him. "The terran aren't of a lower class than the Methuselah at this moment. If not for them we wouldn't have farms or land the empire has now. The servants chose to serve the royal family and the commanders. At this time, there is no nobility."

"But," Ion started to protest.

Abel gave the boy a sharp look. "This is your only warning, Ion." He turned his gaze on Astharoshe. "Astharoshe, the servants are also having minor problems with you. This is your first warning. There will only be one other before you also lose the hospitality of being a guest to the royal family."

Astharoshe stiffened. Her yellow eyes flashed with anger before they flickered to a point behind Abel. There was no need for Abel to turn to know she was looking at one of the guards assigned to the four of them. Given the choice any among the yeniçeri would chose to protect Abel over her.

"Very well, but perhaps you should leave instructions on how to treat your people in this time."

"I will draw it up this evening after dinner and have them delivered before the morning. Is that agreeable?"

Astharoshe gave the slightest of nods. "It is."

Abel turned, feeling his cape pull and whip out from the quick movement. "Then you had best prepare for dinner." He strode from the room. The situation could have been handled easier if he hadn't been fighting back a rising temper. Still, it was for the best he got the message off as clear as possible.

The doors snapped shut behind Abel. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh with the way he had come off to them. This didn't change the fact he couldn't risk having the terran within the empire decide they wanted to break away from the empire. They needed the terran, perhaps, even more so than the terran needed them.

Abel entered the dining hall to see the servants were just finishing setting the table. As with when he had guests of realative importance over to the palace, mainly the command staff and their family, the place at the head of the table had been set for him. Seth stood close to her changed position at the table. She was speaking with Alain. Her gaze flickered to Abel as he crossed the room towards them.

"Did you speak with Ion and Astharoshe already, brother?" Seth asked.

"I did. I'll draw up instructions for how to act around the servants after dinner for them."

Seth smiled. "I'll take care of it. From what I hear, Barack's going to have both of us here for part of the night and you need to get some sleep."

A protest died on the tip of Abel's tongue. She was right. He hadn't gotten much sleep since this had started. No matter how little he slept in the future, his body in the now wasn't used to a lack of sleep.

"All right, thank you, sister." Abel settled himself at the head of the table. His mind turned away from the issues within the palace proper. There was still the matter of not having heard back from the pope just yet. Granted, the empire being more active in the terran night also made such communications having a bit of a delay.

It could also be the pope didn't want or trust peace meetings thanks for Myles and Cain. Myles had been the one to turn the pope away from the original peace meeting back after the mass awakening before the war had started. At least, Abel believed this to now be the truth. Lilith had told him something like this had happened; yet, he had been unable to believe her at the time. Little would have been able to stick to him after the events of that day. Rage, pain, and grief had blinded him to any truth there had been in Lilith's words.

Despite the war having been forced to a start through the manipulations of traitors, there would never ben denying Abel's own hand in setting into motions the events which had led to war. There would be peace. No matter how long it took, Abel would see to it this mistake was rectified.

The doors opened. Cayla lead Aran and Azul into the room. She bowed and left them.

"Is Barack bringing his daughter?" Azul asked as he got into his seat.

"He should be," Abel answered.

A little of the color drained from Azul's face. "R-right."

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked. "You got along with Karasi the last time you saw her."

Azul stiffened.

Children. Sometimes there was no way to figure out what was on their mind.

The door into the hall banged open. "Prince!" A girl shot into the room.

A yelp escaped Azul. He leapt from his chair and raced to the other side of the table. A young girl gave chase. She giggled as she ducked under the table to try and get at Azul faster. All the will she chanted Azul's title.

"Karasi, show more respect," a woman scolded as she entered the room a step ahead of Barack. This was Thema, Barack's wife. She was tall, with soft features, then turned stern at the way her daughter was acting. She wore fine clothing trimmed in gold which completed her skin tone. Her dark eyes narrowed as she tracked Azul and Karasi through the hall. "This isn't the way you should be acting before his majesty."

Karasi caught Azul and wrapped him into a bear hug. "But, mom," her lower lip quivered. "Azul is my prince and is the princely prince there ever was." She hugged him tighter.

"Gah!" Azul choked. His entire face turned bright red as Karasi rubbed her face against the side of his.

Barack scowled. "Karasi, please don't strangle Prince Azul."

"I'd never! I be his guard after you, daddy!" Karasi declared.

"W-what?! I don't need a girl to protect me! I'm a soldier." Azul strained against Karasi's hold. "Let go."

"Nope. Not until my prince says he needs me."

"Why—" He gasped as Karasi dragged him back over to the table.

Barack and Thema had taken the seats to Abel's left where the guests from the future normally sat.

"Karasi, being a yeniçeri is far too dangerous a job for you." Thema looked at her daughter. "You should think more about safer jobs."

"Na-ah, I be daddy's apprentice!"

Abel chuckled while Barack choked on the water he had just taken a sip of. Thema glared at her husband.

"W-what?" Barack stuttered.

"You're giving my daughter dangerous ideas." Her eyes narrowed.

"I never even suggested she join the Abel's guard," Barack defended himself.

"When you're actually home, you talk about how you're lacking guards! It's giving her ideas."

"When I'm 'actually' home? I come home every day!"

"For an hour to change clothes and freshen up." Thema turned her blazing, brown eyes on Abel. "You're working him far too hard," she scolded. "His daughter needs him and for him to talk about something other than work."

Abel had expected the lecture coming from Thema. At least it wasn't the one where she yelled at him after Barack had decided to work almost a solid. This one was far less violent.

 _Thump_. The table jumped a little when Azul hit it. He had wiggled out of Karasi's hold and struck the table with his head. "Ouch."

Abel rose a little.

Azul yelped and bolted when Karasi lunged from him.

A chair clattered to the floor. The two children took off through the room, running around the table.

"What's going on?"

The question brought both Karasi and Azul to a stop. Azul took off after he had noticed it was only those four from the future. He clambered into Abel's lap. "Girls are scary," he muttered with a glare at Karasi.

"You look like a girl!" Karasi raced over to Ion. She looked up at him. "I'm Karasi." She buffed up a little. "I'm ganna be a guard like my daddy!" she boosted. "Who you lot?" She raced around Baybars. "You look like my daddy. You his brother? You could be."

"Karasi!" Barack was on his feet at once.

Baybars bowed to the six-year-old girl. "You honor me with such words," the tall man stated. "But, no, I'm not your father's brother."

"Ah." Karasi puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "But I wanna have an uncle that's here. Uncle Taye long gone. I don't got grandparents either. Mom says they went to better place. You could've been Uncle Taye."

Color drained from Barack's face.

Abel fought the urge to frown. Barack had mentioned Taye to him only once, long ago. Taye was Barack's younger brother, the one red mark on his spotless record back in the UN. Though calling and legal child a red flag on a record, wasn't something one should do. Yet, that had been the UN.

The thought Barack had told his daughter about Taye already made Abel wonder how he would break it to his own children Cain was a traitor to the empire and they could never see their crazy uncle again.

"Daddy says I too young to fight yet, but my prince gets taught by Lady Seth," Kasari was still babbling to Baybars. "Can you teach me? You look strong like daddy."

"Karasi." Barack moved over to them and picked up his daughter. "Sorry about her, she likes to talk."

"Na-ah." Karasi shook her head, one hand on her hip. "I wanna learn fight skills like Athy! She knows. She says I make a great guard when I get older."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Baybars normally stern features. "I'm certain you'll make a great guard."

Thema let out a small breath.

Seth giggled a little. "It's a losing battle, Thema, at least for now Karasi has her mind set on being Barack's next best guard. Like Azul wants to be my brother's best soldier."

"I will be too!" Azul declared.

"I'm not a girl!" Ion shouted. He'd been bristling in silent rage since Karasi had called him a girl. "Why does everyone call me a girl? It's so annoying."

Mirka gave a soft laugh. "Oh, you're just too cute." She pinched Ion's cheek.

His entire face went red.

The group settled down from the meal.

"How have you been as of late, Thema?" Seth asked. "I heard a rumor your group was working on a way to restore the desolate land around the empire."

A rumor? More likely Seth knew it to be truth and it would happen. It was how the empire gained land centuries from now. From what Abel remembered, Thema's project would be taken up by Solomon and Seth after the war came to an end in the other timeline. It was where the legends of the empress restoring the land the empire rested on came from. Right then, they had around a third of the territory the empire would encompass and this wasn't the territory they had taken from the terran during the course of the war. The boarder had returned to the old one after Lilith had joined the Vatican.

"Well enough." Thema smiled towards Solomon. "Though, if I could borrow your husband and yourself, the project would see completion within a couple of years."

Solomon straightened a little. His eyes glittered, but not with excitement, rather fatigue. It appeared he had no desire to be pulled in a fourth direction. Overseeing the war, the peace meeting plans, the project Seth had started for the shielding around the empire, and the little time he had free were more than a full enough plate for anyone.

"A matter to bring up at a later date, Thema." Abel gave the woman a bow of his head.

Thema gave Abel a sly smile. "I would be honored for your help as well, majesty. Your knowledge of computers and software is second to none."

"I find politics have me a little too busy to be of use on any projects." Abel bowed his head towards Thema. "You're thought to include me is humbling, Thema."

Astharoshe made a small sound which looked to be her stopping a short laugh of disbelief.

"You're brilliant, Thema!" Seth exclaimed. "I never even thought to include my brother on projects, but he could advance several of the projects by months."

Abel let a low breath. Hadn't Seth just told him to get more sleep? Adding a project to his to do list would mean no sleep at all.

"The meal is quite good," Barack changed to subject before Abel had a chance to respond to Seth's brewing plans. He turned his gaze on Alain who stood back. "I take it the green houses are producing what remained of the spices from now lost countries?"

Thema took a careful bite of her food and closed her eyes. "You're right. I've not tasted some of these spices since before the Civil War and that was just because farms were such prime targets during the civil war." She looked at Abel. "I didn't realize a few seed had survived."

Abel gave a soft smile. "The only seed which did were spices. But the soil was so poor before returning, we couldn't grow even that and it wasn't worth wasting what little we had to keep attempting it."

"So, not other seed survived then?" Thema asked with a frown. "Not even cinnamon?" She flashed him an "I will pay the world to just have this one spice."

"Cinnamon is a spice," Abel pointed out, very confused. "I believe a few of the agriculturists are still getting the conditions right for a few of the spices, including cinnamon. So, it's unlikely we're going to get a laurel tree growing anytime soon."

"What sinmen?" Karasi asked.

"Cinnamon," Barack corrected his daughter.

"Dad taught me that word too," Aran smiled. "He said it was spice used in certain candies and sweets!" He nodded.

Abel smiled at youngest. "Right." He turned back to Thema. "We were placing more priority on other spices, but I will see if they can get a few laurel trees started."

Thema grinned. "That would be wonderful. I know the only laurel tree we had Mars was destroyed by the rebels before we could harvest the bark. It would be a shame to lose cinnamon."

"It really that good?" Karasi asked.

"It really is." Thema soothed her daughter's hair.

"I try some then?"

Abel felt himself smile. "If the first harvest produces enough, I will see to it all children get their first taste of cinnamon." He gave her a wink.

"Us too?" Azul asked, almost jumping in his seat.

"You're still a child, Azul," Solomon stated.

Thema smirked a little. "Such enthusiasm, Admiral. Here I thought you would love more spices from around India returning."

Solomon's lip twitched in a barest hint of a scowl. "Just because I am from India doesn't mean I jump at the thought of the spices of my home returning. If it was the case I would never be seated."

"Ah, the machine admiral shows his humorous side." Thema's voice took a on a teasing note.

The ring on Solomon's finger started grow as his rage grew, despite his features remaining straight and unreadable.

Abel coughed, eying his brother-in-law. "If you would like, Thema, I could see if the technology you're developing will have uses on the agricultural side." Abel had no desire to pay for more repairs to the palace. Or having more broken glasses.

Thema frowned before her eyes brightened. "Yes, I can see how it could cross over into agriculture. Though, the technology is more getting the radition from the air and restoring life to the earth and soil, it could be modified to aid in plant growth in controlled environments." She clapped her hands together. "That settles it, if you, your majesty, find yourself with a free moment, please stop by my labs. We could do with your programming skills and creative touch. You always have an idea where what's being developed can be used elsewhere and long-term."

Azul tugged on Solomon's sleeve given the boy was seated beside his uncle and brother instead of next to Seth. "Does it mean father won't have any free time for us?" he whispered.

The question could be heard by all at the table. Thema's smile softened. "Of course not, Prince Azul. His majesty will always have time for you and Prince Aran," she assured Abel's sons in his place.

Yes, just not for sleep it would seem. Oh well, at least it meant there would be less chances for nightmares.

The meal wrapped soon after. Alain moved to Thema and Karasi, telling her one of the spare of apartments had been prepared for them for the night. Thema took more than half asleep Karasi with her after thanking Abel for the meal.

Abel excused himself so he could make certain Azul was doing his homework and Aran in bed. Only once he was certain Azul was working on his homework did Abel dare return to the dining hall. It was to find Barack deep in conversation with Seth over the skills and talents of each of the nobles from the future.

The four were still in their seats, tracking the conversation.

"So, you want us to work?" Ion asked Seth. "And not in the way we did our time?" his voice squeaked a little with shock.

"As we've explained several times, Ion, the empire doesn't work the same in the now as does in the future," Seth spoke with the boy in patient tones. "You heard Thema during dinner, everyone works in fields related to their skill level and what they were trained in pre-empire and even before the empire was a colony."

"Yes, she was trying to recruit that idiot," – Astharoshe jabbed her thumb towards Abel – "for programming."

"I can program," Abel stated as he returned to his seat. "As can Seth and Lilith." He didn't mention Cain though he could as well.

"Abel is actually the best in my family at programming and hacking," Seth stated with a shrug. "I'm far from shocked Thema was after him to aid in her project. Heck, if I had thought about, I would have pulled my brother in on the protective shielding for the empire." She folded her hand before her and rested her chin on them. "The point being, is if there is a skill or talent which can be used to benefit the empire and its future, it's used. Nothing is wasted in this time."

"I'm willing to join the yeniçeri," Baybars stated with only a glance towards Mirka. "After all, there hasn't been a generation of my family which hasn't been a part of the yeniçeri or led it." His gaze moved ever so subtly towards Barack. "Of course, your parents might have worked as such given the empire didn't exist yet."

Barack paled. "Mercy, if my mother tried to work as a soldier," he trailed off.

A least this part of Barack would never change, the fact he had been so close to his mother.

The Barack frowned. "Wait, are you my descendant? Sorry if that's not right, but," he gave a slight smile and let the sentence hang.

Baybars bowed his head. "I am indeed your descendant."

"Wait, but that means," Barack groaned and placed his head in his hand. "Thema's going to kill me. Karasi might be – ugh."

"Karasi, in the timeline we come from, was the second leader of the yeniçeri," Mirka almost purred. "She started the long-standing tradition of your line leading the palace guard."

"Just as Azul Fortuna started the tradition of Fortuna's being the right hand of the empress and the heads of the imperial secret council." Ion nodded, pride radiating from him. "And Solomon the standing tradition of his family being the third ranked among the nobles of the empire."

Seth went sheet white.

"I see," Solomon stated. "I had figured something of sorts had happened. Given Abel had to go underground with his identity as the emperor, it only followed Seth and I would be forced to split to hide our royal family."

Nothing ever seemed to slip passed Solomon. Abel let out a small breath. He really was a genius in the truest of terms.

Seth cleared her throat. Eyes sharp. "Ion, you're a skill swordsmen, you could join the military or the yeniçeri or even work under Alexander Barvon when he returns for the frontlines learning how to pilot."

"Why would I want to pilot?" Though his tone told another story. It sounded as if he didn't want to work in any of those positions.

Seth's eyebrow twitched. "Mirka," Seth started.

"I will speak with my grandson on this matter and look through what positions I am suited for."

"Thank you." Seth nodded to Mirka.

Astharoshe had remained silent through this. Her eyes now thoughtful. "Since I no longer possess Gae Bolg, given it's in Athina's hands at this time, I take it if I joined yeniçeri or military, I'd have to be trained in another weapon? Or is there still the office of the inspector general."

Seth nodded. "No matter which, you will need a new weapon."

"I'll join the Duchess of Moldova in weighing my options," Astharoshe concluded.

"All right." Seth smiled.

"Once you have figured it out, inform me of your decisions," Barack stated as he stood. "I will see to your placements in either the yeniçeri, military, or other sectors of work throughout the empire." Despite standing, Barack made no move to leave the room.

"And I'll have the way to treat the servants drawn up before the morning," Seth told them. "Until then you could all do with sleep." Her eyes lingered on Abel. "Especially, Mister I didn't need sleep for past two nights."

"All right, all right, I get it. Sleep." Abel stood. He nodded to the others and left the room. He could hear Barack following close behind him. "You should spend the night with your family given they're staying in the palace," Abel pressed.

Barack hesitated.

"Take the time to be with them. The moment we get notice from Albion and the Vatican we could be gone for weeks."

"I will then," Barack said with a heavy sigh. "Goodnight, Abel." Barack bowed to him before moving off down another hall towards where his family would be staying.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Alain is one buys man. One matter I really regret now I am looking back through Divergent Path, was never giving the servants more face time. They are too important to the day-to-day running of the palace and given who Abel is he would make it a priority to get to know his servants

Alain is going to be playing a large-ish role in the story. He is going to be accompanying Abel to the peace meeting.

Karasi, in my head-cannon, does follow in her father's footsteps and take over as the next head of the yeniçeri. I sort of see it as a family tradition where the head of yeniçeri has been Barack's direct line since his time.

Also, I am going to try focusing on this story, _Emperor's Mask_ , and _Dawn of the Empire_ mainly out of my Trinity Blood series.

The last note is I did apply to AO3. I am also posting this story (more slowly) there under the same username (it will only have 2 chapters posted by the time I post this chapter so still worth reading here). **)**


	8. Towards the Peace Meeting

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

 **Edit: It was brought to my attention there were a few matters which I didn't keep the same throughout the chapter. I've edited them.**

 **Also, on Lilith not mentioning the difference in experience between herself and Abel, that is on purpose. It will be explained as the story continues forward.**

 **A very special thank you to Maxe03 for pointing out what was confusing. It helped a lot and even narrowed down where I really needed to edit this chapter.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Pope Gregory had asked for Caterina to take the traitor cardinal's place within the Vatican. She was now, once more, the Cardinal of Foreign Affairs. Gregory had also liked the idea of having her agents stay under her. He had stated there were perks to having a trained who could deal with rouge vampires. Though, he had also made it clear he wanted this peace to proceed and Caterina agreed with him.

The office she had been given was the same one she would have had in the future. It made it easier on her as well as just funny considering the Cardinal of Foreign Affairs before her had this office.

The door into her office opened. William stepped. "I found his Holiness pacing before your office," the professor informed her.

Sure enough, Gregory followed him into the room.

Caterina bowed to the pope. "Morning, Holiness."

"I heard back from the emperor this morning," Gregory said in way of greeting. "As well as the queen last night." Gregory took the chair before the desk. "They want to limit the number of people in and around the meeting to ten guards to each leader and an advisor and four servants."

Servants? It didn't sound like Abel to include this which meant it must have been the queen of Albion. Though, Caterina had long since known Abel would have servants as an emperor. It also made sense given how well he handled and even vetted even her staff from the future. He had told her, when she had been a child, servants could have assassins hidden among them. Thus, the staff needed to be watched.

"Have you decided on the staff to take?" Caterina asked in casual tones.

"Well, one matter is for certain, it would be rather odd to not have the Cardinal of Foreign Affairs at a peace meeting between us and two foreign nations."

Caterina smiled.

"I was thinking all of your agents, two as your guard of course and the rest as a general guard. However, such a decision I will leave up to you." Gregory bowed his head to her. "Lilith will also be joining us along with two servants each. The last guard will be Nihilum."

"None among the Inquisition?"

Gregory grimaced. "Unfortunately, I can't count on the Inquisition to keep their blades sheathed in Emperor Nightlord's presence. The goal is peace, not to keep the war going."

Then there was the fact he wouldn't have known which among the Inquisition wasn't under Myles's influence. It was a tricky situation thus it made sense to as why he would be wanting to rely more heavily on the AX.

"However, there are three guards who know Emperor Nightlord from the time he spent in Rome before the war," Gregory continued. "With your agents, Lilith, Nilihum, plus those three we will be at the limit of ten guards."

Caterina hesitated. It meant Kaya would be going as well. She trusted Kaya with her life, but not to keep herself in check around "vampires."

"I will speak with Sister Kaya," William stated as if he had read Caterina's mind. "I'm certain she can be reasoned with to keep her weapons sheathed."

Caterina bowed her head. "Thank you, William." She looked towards the pope. "Sister Blanchett is more suited to come as one of the sisters in charge of being the servants," Caterina started, "is there a fourth you can trust among the Inquisition?"

The way Esther acted on missions was generally less as a guard and more as a diplomat with combat training. She also tended to only work well in a team. More specifically a team with Abel. More because Abel had been subtly training the girl to understand vampires weren't all she had originally believed them to be. Without Abel here, Esther's combat skill wasn't high enough for Caterina to consider it wise to use her as a guard.

There was also the fact back in Carthage, Esther had attempted to aid the servants and other staff where they had been staying. It only followed the girl would attempt to do the same at the peace meeting. This was the very last matter a guard needed to be distracted with. Especially given Lilith might tend to do the same. His Holiness didn't need both his most powerful guard plus another guard distracted.

Gregory frowned. "I will take a look. There is one other I was considering." Gregory bowed his head in thought. "I'll ask three others to come as out 'servants,' and I do use the term loosely."

Caterina gave the man a soft smile. "I believe the servant inclusion was more for Albion and the empire."

"True," Gregory laughed. The laughter died from his eyes. "The location chosen is further for the empire to travel to than us and Albion. It's more than likely Emperor Nightlord will have to bring an airship to get there on time."

"Was a date sent?" Caterina asked.

"A week. It's just enough time for us to get there by train. The Queen departed yesterday. She wasn't happy about having to come by boat and train. I could almost feel her anger on the letter she sent."

"So, we will be departing this afternoon?"

"Yes." Gregory stood. "Gather your agents. I'll see the rest of our group." He nodded to her before he departed.

William raised his brow. "This will mean none the pope completely trusts will be left in Rome," the professor mused.

This was true. "Hopefully none end up freeing Myles."

"One man can't continue a war." William frowned. "I take that back. One crusnik could continue a war."

Caterina smiled. It was a matter they had to watch closely with Abel. The kind of power he held, was terrifying and, in the same moment, awe-inspiring to behold. Crusniks were one man armies. This must have been why Lilith went to the front whenever the other crusniks were there. If it was true and her combat skill was above Abel's – Caterina couldn't even imagine just how skill this made Lilith. Abel, when not in goof act, had been the most powerful agent she had. The only one to have defeated him was Vaclav.

There was a part of Caterina which wondered if Lilith's skill in combat was still greater than Abel's. There was a good eight century difference in combat experience between them. And yet, just because Abel had the knowledge didn't mean a younger body would be used to utilizing the knowledge.

"We should both prepare for the trip, Professor." Caterina moved the thought on the difference between the two crusniks to the back of her mind. What was important now, was focusing on making this peace work.

"Very well." William stood. "Should I pass on the message for the others to prepare as well?"

"If you would." Caterina bowed her head to her old teacher.

William nodded and strode from the room.

A week. Caterina sank into the seat behind the desk. She had week to familiarize herself with the empire of old. With what Lilith had given them after they had arrived, Caterina had a fair assessment to whom Abel would take in what position without weakening the empire too greatly.

Solomon would have been the ideal choice as an advisor. This would leave is such that his sister could stay in the empire and run matters while Abel was away. Of course Barack would be going as one of the guards. From what Lilith had told them and what Caterina had gathered from the brief conversations with Abel, Barack was much like Tres in how overprotective he was.

Now, either Alexander Barvon or Athina Asran would be joining Abel as another guard. The other, Abel would be more likely to leave on the front. The least threatening of the two appeared to be Athina. This meant Alexander Barvon would be accompanying Abel. Most likely the other eight guards Abel would leave up to Barack to choose.

This just left the servants.

Caterina pulled open one of the drawers. There was a little on the servants within the empire. She had come across the small file soon after taking the position. The previous Cardinal had interrogated Lilith about them. Yet, the woman hadn't been too forthcoming. The file only included names, nothing more. Even this was too little to go off.

The best source would be Lilith. However, this could wait until a little later. Though, servants were often times used as the best sources of information. People could say things around servants without thinking. It was something Abel had once told her. She suspected he had used his servants to learn what was kept from him within the palace.

The servant to keep an eye on from either nation would be the one closest to the queen and emperor. What was said around them would make it back to their master's ears, especially the servants serving Abel. The only advantage to this, was Caterina knew Abel well enough now to use this piece of information.

All she needed to know was who the servants were Abel would bring with him. The queen might be harder to deal with, mainly because Caterina knew nothing about the woman outside of what little she had read in history books. Caterina stood. It was for the best she spoke with Lilith.

Before she could take a step, the door into the office opened and Lilith stepped into the room.

A small breath escaped Caterina. Did all crusniks have a sense to suddenly know when she wanted to speak with them? Abel had a habit of also appearing when Caterina needed to speak with him. It had gotten to the point the moment she needed to speak with him she expected him to be just beyond the door before he could knock.

"It appears you're settling in nicely," Lilith commented as she crossed the room.

Today she wore a beautiful shawl warping around her shoulder and hanging down to her waist. It left her right shoulder bare. Gold wrapped around both her arms in a brilliant display of wealth in the form arm cuffs, bracelets and wrist bands. She wore a thick neck wrap around her neck which Character had seen on her in tomb as well. In fact, most of the clothing she wore was close to the clothes she had seen on the woman through the glass of the pod.

The designs covered in her hands in an elegant display. One both hands showed a cross close to the rosary she wore. On her wrist was a butterfly.

"Well, enough," Caterina kept her voice even, taking in all of Lilith's changed appearance.

A smile softened her already soft golden eyes. Lilith settled herself into the pope had abandoned. The movement elegant and compact, that of a dancer. There was more power behind it, a familiar sense of being in the presence of a crusnik.

"His Holiness asked I speak with you over coming peace meeting," Lilith explained. "However, you appeared to be on your way out."

"To find you," Caterina clarified.

"I see." Lilith's smile softened if this was even possible. "What was it you wished to ask, Cardinal Sforza?"

"A matter over the peace meeting which could sway it one way or another is in regard to the servants."

"I see. You want to know which among the imperial servants Abel will bring." Lilith's eyes half closed. "Much will have changed since I left the empire. Whatever I know on the servants who served the royal family will be very different. The head of the royal servants will most likely have changed as well."

"Still, you know who served Abel."

"There was one boy who got Abel's trust from among the servants. He was but a child then, about fifteen when he started as a servant. However, he was always among the group to accompany Abel."

"His name?"

"Alain. A bright boy, he had knack for language and culture which made him invaluable. I have a feeling he will be among the four servants to accompany Abel this time as well."

Fifteen? He would older now, but, "When did he start working for Abel?"

"Ten years ago." Lilith gave Caterina a knowing smile.

This would make him twenty-five by now. "What was it his Holiness wanted us to talk about?"

"He wanted me to catch you up on the different relations between us, Albion, and the empire, especially how it was before the war. As well as breaking the guards into rankings so we can place them accordingly."

Caterina gestured for Lilith to continue.

x – Lilith – x

Night had fallen beyond the dark windows of the train. The lamps flickered, blotting out the landscape beyond. Lilith stood within the hall of the passenger car. Tres was to her left, guarding one of the other rooms given to the group to heading for the peace meeting and Leon stood guard before the third door.

Before leaving Rome, Lilith had helped Caterina figure out a rotation schedule for the guards on the trip to the meeting. The peace meeting was taking place in the Kingdom of Franc, a country which had maintained neutrality throughout the war. Abel had made arrangements with the king there for the three of their nations to meet in peace within one of the spare palaces.

The king had agreed and set up measures to stop a battle from taking place on his territory. Any group to break this neutrality would see the Kingdom of Franc joining into the war. It wasn't something the Pope wanted to see. Even with the Vatican having Albion as an ally, the Kingdom of Franc was on their boarder and would see them pincered between the empire and kingdom if either they or Albion broke this agreement.

With the guards and their rotation schedule, Lilith and Caterina had tried to make certain they each balanced one another.

Tres would be staying out the longest given he was a killing doll and thus required minimal "maintenance" as he had put it. Lilith would remain out for two shifts while Leon would rotate with William, Kaya, or a member of the Inquisition. She had made certain none of the Inquisition were out here without herself or Nihilum. The same went for those around his Holiness. If one of them had loyalty to only their former leader, she didn't want them taking out his arrest on Gregory.

"You look rather stunning, _senorita_ ," Leon broke the silence and shot Lilith a sly smile.

Lilith felt the corner of lip twitch. This was far from a subject to broach while on guard duty.

"You're certain you're with Father Nightroad?" Leon pressed.

Lilith glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "We're on guard, Father Garcia." She returned her attention to the window. She kept her ears perked for the slightest hint something was off.

She didn't have Abel's hearing, something which was both a blessing and a curse. He had the best senses out of the four of them: sharpest sight and hearing. While she could stand more noises than he could, she sometimes envied his ability to hear further to know when something was amiss or catch a piece information which would prove necessary to doing his old job as the head of security or even the leader of the colony.

Despite being able to best him and Cain in combat, even together, Lilith had always been aware Abel was physically stronger than herself. She was just faster and able to out think him. The hearing would have been the most useful enhancement to have as a guard though. Even if it had caused him no ends of pains in parties or other loud places.

"Come now," Leon gave her a boarder smile, "nothing's going to happen. You can tell me if you're really with that airheaded, idiot."

Lilith took a deep breath and continued to look out the window ahead of her. "I am far too old for you."

"Really? You look quite young."

Lilith felt her lips curl in a smile. "If you must know, I'm over a century old." A hundred and twenty-three. She was only three years older than Abel. A fact she had many times tried to hold over him and Cain. Abel had been the one to point since they aged slower than normal humans, back before the crusnik, she was only two years older than them and not three. For every year a normal human aged, it took them a year and half. Thus, three years was two to them.

"Hmm, you don't look a day over your early twenties."

Yes, twenties. When she had been in her twenties, age wise and not physically, everything had been so different. They had still been on Earth, ten years out from the Red Mars Project. The project which would see rise to new "race" on Earth over eighty years later. The fact they had aged a half year slower than normal humans hadn't set well with Abel right after they had been fused with the crusnik and had stopped aging. He hadn't liked the idea of remaining twenty for the rest of his life.

She couldn't blame him. Looking so young, made it harder to be taken seriously at times. Especially among those who appeared to look closer to their actual age outside of the empire.

"Thank you," Lilith kept her voice polite. "However, Father Garcia, we are both working right now." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Focus less on me and more on the mission."

Leon huffed a little. He returned his gaze to the hall, muttering under his breath.

x – Seth – x

Ion let out a small breath. The young boy was seated at the table in the guest quarters, pouring over the many positions he could join. Even after almost a week he had been unable to come up with any job he wanted.

Seth watched him from the opposite couch. She had come by to see if she could help. Asthe had already picked to return to her original line of work though it was more something within the yeniçeri during this day in age of the empire. The only one who hadn't decided was Ion.

"Couldn't I go with the rest to the meeting?" Ion asked. "They're leaving tomorrow, right?" He looked up at Seth.

"Your grandmother isn't going," Seth pointed out, "and neither is Astharoshe." Barack had decided to only take Baybars with them. Baybars' skill in the sword was almost on level with Barack's and thus Barack had stated he would be an asset if anything happened.

"Yeah, but the Duchess of Odessa and I were both part of the peace process in our own time. Shouldn't we go?"

Seth looked at the boy. "In the future, yes, but not in this time, Ion. I'm even remaining in the empire. My brother has already picked out those going with him. Not even Athina is going." In fact, Athina was remaining at the front in order to make certain the Vatican and Albion didn't take this chance to attack them. She had been instructed not to overreact though.

The door into the apartments opened and Barack strode in. A deep scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"One of the guard found she's with child and decided to step out of the meeting," Barack grumbled. "I'm looking for Astharoshe."

Ion brightened. "Could I go instead?" the boy asked, standing.

"No."

"Astharoshe is in her rooms," Seth informed Barack. "You're certain she's a good choice."

"You stated she has enough self-control to not kill a terran on site as long as she doesn't offend anyone, she's more skilled a fighter than others I could take."

Meaning, there wasn't enough among the guard remaining in the empire to protect Seth and the two princes if Barack took one of them. He would rather have the ones he didn't know well close to keep an eye on rather than having them close to the princes.

Barack moved to Astharoshe's room and knocked. A few moments later he was speaking with Astharoshe.

Ion grumbled and sank back to the ground. "Now, I'm stuck with not going."

The doors opened once more. Another man entered.

Ion blinked, a small frown on his face at the sight of the newcomer. "Tovarish?" he muttered. "No, he's not Radu."

"Is Abel around?" Alexander asked as he moved into the apartments.

"Why would my brother be in the guest apartments?" Seth giggled. "You came to see if the rumors were true, didn't you?"

Alexander shrugged. He collapsed into the couch beside Seth. "Time travel technology was outlawed by the UN, even the research. I was rather curious about what future people looked like. Come to find only a kid here."

"I'm not a kid!" Ion snapped.

"You're just a pilot, Alexander, not a scientist," Seth pointed out. "And they are people not something to gawk at."

"Hey, now, that's rather insulting." Alexander ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm not 'just' a pilot. I'm the best damned pilot to ever exist in all the universe period!"

"Oh, forgive me." Seth shook her head.

Alexander looked at Ion who was now frowning at the pilot.

"Are you," Ion started, "Alexander Barvon?"

"Finally! Someone from the future confirms my legendary piloting skill lasts." Alexander smirked.

"No," Ion stated. "You're one of the emperor's tovarishes."

"Well," Alexander let out a long breath, "good to know the only reason I'm remembered is because of Abel."

"Shouldn't you be at home to get ready for the trip?" Seth asked.

"I'm good."

"What about your wife?" Knowing Alexander as she did, and remembering this time, Seth suspected the real reason Alexander was here had to do more with avoiding his wife than being curious about time travel.

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that." Seth glared at him. "Are you avoiding Celia again?"

Alexander coughed. "I think I should head home." He stood. "Before you decide to floor me." Alexander waved over his shoulder before the doors closed behind him.

Seth let out a low breath. Men. Honestly, all Celia had done to make Alexander want to run for the hills was mention starting a family. The doctor had been in to talk to Seth. Celia was one of Seth's closest friends. She still served as a doctor.

Soon, her brother would be off to the peace meeting. Hopefully this time everything went well. Granted, this meeting could take weeks for them to get anywhere. It was one of the reason Abel had asked for her to remain in the empire. Seth had agreed. One, because Abel had far more a right to be at the meeting than herself. Two, all of the other leaders were going to be there as well. Three, two crusniks from the empire wouldn't go over very well. And the final reason was because they couldn't leave the empire without a leader.

Abel also didn't know just how deep Cain's claws went among the military. Seth agreed it was dangerous to not know who was on Cain's side and who wasn't. There was a chance Cain could escape. If this happened, well, she doubted he could force the war without it coming out he was a traitor to the empire as well.

For now, Seth just needed to focus on running the empire as well as making certain their brother didn't manage to escape his prison.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, I was rereading volume 2 of Reborn on Mars when Lilith appears and realized Caterina, even knowing Abel well, wouldn't know the names of Lilith is wearing. It is stated in the novel about sari and bindi (the mark on her forehead) "such fashions were lost to history now." Thus, Caterina doesn't know the names. Most likely henna has been lost as well. From what I know about henna only the black henna can leave a mark (it's not good to use). Lilith is never painted or drawn with black henna. The tattooing isn't permanent outside of the black (scarring wise). Otherwise, it lasts only for a couple of days. It's also, most likely, why Lilith is drawn with same designs on all but her forehead and there always being a butterfly. **)**


	9. First Day

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

* * *

"Remember you're here to guard his majesty and the leader of military affairs," Barack's voice carried through the open door to where the other eight guards and himself were assembled. Abel could hear Barack's heavy boots clicks as he paced before his officers including the two newest members in Baybars and Astharoshe. The only guard who was missing would be Alexander given he was on the bridge.

The soft click of stone against stone drew Abel's attention from the open door and back to table beside him.

Solomon had moved his knight.

Abel moved his rook in a counter he had planned. "It sounds as if Barack is giving them another lecture."

"Unsurprising." Solomon moved another piece.

Abel managed to move a piece which place Solomon on the defensive this time. "With the uncovering Myles's treachery, the Vatican might have problems in choosing their guard."

"Gregory has always been more trusting than yourself."

A small breath escaped Abel. "This is true. Still, Lilith would see to it he didn't trust too much. Especially those close to Myles."

"Assuming Lilith has power within the Vatican, more than just on the battlefield."

The game continued at a fast pace while they spoke. "You never read what humans have their history books regarding this war and Lilith," Abel pointed out.

"Of course not." Despite future knowledge, there was still a thirteen-year difference between the Lilith from the end of the human-methuselah war and her in this time. This Lilith would see Abel in a light which was between good and bad. She had never been happy at how he had avoided talks about peace during their one brief meeting since she had helped in his escape from the Vatican over a year ago.

This wasn't the Lilith Abel had proposed to. She could have already been seeing him in the light of a man who had no human heart remaining or a conscious despite the fact Abel had yet to go on the rampage which would see the end to seven million humans.

"Checkmate." Abel ended the game. "We should both try to get some rest. We have much to do right before the sunrises." After all they would be arriving just after sunrise. All of the methuselah in the group would be dressed in full protective gear. Only guards would have weapons and even then, only the guards outside of the meeting room proper would.

"Very well." Solomon stood. "We'll speak before sunrise then." Solomon bowed his head to Abel. "Sleep well, Majesty."

Abel soon found himself in his bed aboard the airship. Nightmares raced through his mind, twisting and distorting all reality into a blur of agony and mental anguish. His mind played over the last message from Lilith from the future. The moments as the Iblis had raged across the desert towards Carthage. Her words echoed through, haunting.

Blood poured over the ground. It ran as a waterfall from Lilith's severed neck.

Abel bolted awake. His breathing harsh and ragged. His hands shook as he sat up. Sweat covered his face. Abel's hands shook as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's alive," his voice shook with the remanence of the dream. His eyes narrowed. "She's alive." The words didn't sink in. The images of Cain holding Lilith's severed head were burned into Abel's memory.

Abel drew in a long, shaking breath. There was no point in returning to sleep. The only dreams permitted him were nightmares. Now, they were nightmares of events which had yet to occur and which might never occur. Perhaps it was silly of him; yet, his mind couldn't just forget the pain of the eight centuries starting with Lilith's death and coming to the hope there might be peace between the Vatican and Empire without him and sister there to enforce it.

He stood and grabbed his discarded shirt. Abel didn't bother attempting to get fully dressed. A shirt and pants would have to do. After all, he had no desire to summon Alain. In all likelihood, Abel would be dressed in his formal wear rather than the normal armored clothing he generally wore.

All he wanted was to find a place where none would describe him. He needed time to think. To just be alone.

Abel glanced at the clock. It was a little passed one in the morning or, he supposed by Methuselah time, in the afternoon. He had been attempting to sleep on a human schedule for the purpose of the peace meeting. He had agreed to holding them during the day given both Albion and the Vatican were human nations. It only followed their time would hold more weight than his own. They had, in turn, permitted it so Abel's people could wear the protective armor.

Abel set out through the hall. He avoided the guard with a practiced ease. Soon, Abel found himself in the now dark conference room. It was where he had met with Alexander and a few others countless times before to discuss the next stage of the war.

Still, no matter the exceptions being made, there were bound to be tensions between the three nations.

Abel sank into one of the chairs.

Eight years of war didn't just vanish overnight. There were going to be grievances on all three sides. Yet, eight years would be easier to deal with over twenty. The twenty years had seen a near unrepairable gape between the human nations and the empire.

Abel leaned back in the chair, his gaze locked, unseeing on the table.

Then, there was Lilith.

An ache pierced deep into his heart. It spread through his body to every limb.

Lilith. The one woman he had loved. The woman he would love for all eternity and beyond. Her thoughts and opinions of him had changed so much over the past eighty years alone. They had been lovers, almost parents. She had hated him over the matter of the war. Not trusted him over the loss of their children as she could only see Cain when looking at Abel. Then, they were forbidden lovers for the past eight years.

No matter the way he looked at it now, he had changed from even the man she loved a few months ago. With a memory spanning over eight more centuries than her, there was no telling how she would react to him. If she could even stand the man he was now. His memory, after all, came from his nine hundred seventy-five-year-old self. It was worse than just being eight centuries of memory, it was eight hundred fifty-five-year difference between them.

Abel drew air in, feeling his lungs expand. His heart eased in the racing fear which pulsed through him.

It wasn't about Lilith. None of this should be no matter how much he wanted to see her again, to feel the warmth of her skin and see her kind, gentle, loving smile. No, this needed to be about the future his nation and people. A future of peace he could give to his sons.

Yet, peace had been the dream he had lived for. The one matter he had clung to the hardest for the memory of his love.

The door opened. A familiar scent came to Abel. "Afternoon, Astharoshe."

"The guard think you're in your room," Astharoshe voiced as she crossed over to the table. "I didn't get any word on the fact you're wandering the halls."

"This is far from wandering," Abel pointed out. He watched her take the seat next to him at the table. "Barack can attest to the fact I have a habit of slipping past the guard."

The smallest of smiles flashed across Astharoshe's face. "He did brief us on the fact you tend to do so." Astharoshe scowled. "Tch, it's rather reckless for you to ditch your guard. They can't do their job if you're slipping away from them all the time."

Abel gave her a small smile. "There comes a point everyone needs a moment to be completely alone."

"You could be alone but your guard still needs to know where you're at." Astharoshe frowned. "You're not acting like your normal self." She grimaced. "At least the you I've come to know since arriving in this time. You're defiantly not acting like the foolish man I called my tovarish. You even dropped calling me 'Asthe.'"

"Yes, well, you never did like the nickname."

"Then why give it to me, idiot!"

"I promised Athy I would give the descendants of hers I met a nickname," Abel stated. His gaze moved to the window in the room. The darkness of the space allowed for him to see the sky beyond. The only light beyond the window came from the cities in the distance and the light of the stars. The darkness was caused by the fact there was a new moon today. "Besides, the order Pope Gregorio gave me was to act as a fool and idiot so none could guess my true age or what I was. Thus, giving you the nickname also made sense at the time."

"What is your true age? By the time I met you?"

Abel closed his eyes. "Too old," Abel whispered. He had met Astharoshe three years before Esther. He wished those three years had made a difference in his age; yet, this was something couldn't happen to one as old as himself. The only times in life age made a difference was when he had been a child and even into adulthood. It had stopped mattering to Abel after they had learned none of them would continue to age back on Mars.

"That's not an answer," Astharoshe pointed out.

"No, I suppose it's not."

"All right, fine."

Silence fell between them. Abel looked back towards the window. He would have to return to his quarters before sunrise to get ready. The first meeting would be held a little after he arrived. He hoped this one wouldn't end as a trap as the last one had or the one with Lilith ending in her death.

Lilith wasn't alone. She would be with the entire Vatican group. He didn't had just a handful of people with him this time around. Ten guards, four servants, and Solomon. Alain was far from a pushover in a fight as well. All the servants had been trained in hand-to-hand combat. It was a matter Barack had pressed given they traveled with Abel before the war. They needed to know how to defend themselves as well as themselves.

"Are you worried?" Astharoshe's question cut through Abel's thoughts.

A small breath escaped Abel. "My track record isn't very good when it comes to peace meetings. The first was a trap set by the traitors within the empire and Vatican. The second was meant to be between Lilith and myself and ended up with—" Blood filled his vision. Red hair dripped with it as Cain, grinning, held up Lilith's severed head.

Abel closed his eyes, trying to push the image from his mind. It hadn't happened yet. She was alive.

"Our history tells that you, the traitor, and Lilith lost their lives that day," Astharoshe stated.

"No matter what happened then," – Abel stood and moved to the window – "this time will be different. I've taken precautions to make certain all three sides are even. A neutral country places more risk on three nations to not attempt fighting." Abel turned to Astharoshe. "Thank you for the talk, Astharoshe."

Astharoshe's eyes narrowed. "Call me Asthe. It's just creepy to keep hearing you call 'Astharoshe' all the time."

Abel laughed. "Very well, Asthe." Some of the doubt had eased from him. Still, there was no telling Lilith's opinions over how Abel would have changed from the man she knew to who he was now.

It was time to get ready for the meeting.

When Abel returned to his room, it was to find Alain was already there. The man had pulled out Abel's formal wear and was going over it, smoothing way few wrinkles there were in the coat and cape. The hat was placed on the nightstand. The boots appeared to have just been polished.

"Ready, Majesty?" Alain asked.

Abel nodded to the man.

Alain helped Abel into the finery. He brushed Abel's hair until the silvery strands gleamed in the light of the room. Alain moved with a practiced ease from years spent as Abel's servant. He slipped Abel's gloves over his hands before finishing off the attire with the hat and heavy cape. The weight of the cape and the hat always forced Abel stand straight backed, drawing himself to his full height.

The only ones who stood taller than Abel when he exited his room were Barack and Baybars. The two fell in line behind Abel along with the other seven guards. Abel glimpsed Asthe's ivory hair among the group.

Alexander joined him near the ramp out of the airship. "My co-pilot is going to fly her back over our boarder and wait for the signal to pick us up," Alexander informed Abel. "Man, I do wish we had the tech to make my girl invisible. Then she could stay as a layer of defense."

"Barvon."

"I know, not a good idea. We're trying not to anger France as well."

"The Kingdom of Franc," Abel corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Alexander flicked his wrist. "Someone needs to keep the mood a little light." Alexander smiled before he fell back to walk beside Baybars in the line. Barack had pulled ahead so he was on level with Solomon.

Each group was permitted to have four in the meeting room at any given time. This had been by the queen's wishes: two guards each, the advisor, and one servant. Of course, the leaders. This didn't mean Abel was going to enter the room with thinking it wasn't a trap. Solomon, Alexander, and Barack wore the clothing to guard against both sunlight and silver. Alain's own clothing was of the same special weave which could stop bullets and fire as the clothing Abel wore as a shirt under the finery.

The sun had yet to rise as their group exited the airship though he could see the gray of dawn on the horizon. The other leaders would be waiting by now. All three had agreed to start the talks around sunrise.

x – Caterina – x

The light of dawn crept into the room set up for the meeting. Caterina was seated the right of Pope Gregory. The queen was beside him with her advisor on the other side, seated more in the darkness of the room. The only sign of the light came in from the little cracks in the drapes and the one window left open such that it wouldn't hit anyone there no matter the time of day.

Tres and Lilith stood behind Gregory and Caterina. Esther was off to the side where the servant from Albion also stood. A third was set up near to Esther for the imperial servant.

Tension crackled through the room apparent in the slightest shifting from the queen and the rigid way Gregory was seated. The only ones at the table who appeared relaxed were Caterina and the man beside the queen. His name was Wilson Walsh, a vampire who lived within Albion. He was a good friend and advisor to the queen.

The doors opened. Two people stepped into the room. The first was dressed from head to toe in red armor and cloth, the mark of one of the palace guard. The rankings, as Lilith had informed Caterina, pointed to this man being the head of the yeniçeri, Barack. He moved through room as if to make certain the space was secure without actually being imposing which was a feat in and of itself considering how tall and board the man was.

The second man was dressed in clothing which reminded Caterina of the civilian clothing Abel and Esther had to wear when in the empire. His brown hair was long in the style of the empire, pulled back from his face by a ribbon. He moved, not to check the room, but right to the open window. He drew the drape closed before checking each of the drapes in turn.

Barack nodded to the servant.

The servant strode to the doors and held them open with one hand. He bowed low.

The final three from the empire strode into the room. Abel stood between the other two. Caterina recognized him by his familiar narrow features alone. A long cape whipped out behind him, light armor on both shoulders. The cape was trimmed in a light blue and blue diamonds glittered around the claps which attached to his coat. The coat was just as white as his cape, designed with far more wealth than the white coat he wore in the future. The blue trimming was elegant. It fell just as far as his other coat. The wealth came in the design and the weaving of the fabric.

The two flanking Abel were dressed in military formal wear. The first to draw her attention from Abel was the leader of military affairs: Solomon. The other man was dressed as the head of the airship fleet which made him to be Alexander Barvon.

Abel stopped before the table. "My senserist apologies for being a little late, Holiness and your majesty." Abel gave them the slightest bows of his head. He joined them at the table. Solomon on a step behind. It seemed Lilith had been right in assuming Solomon would be picked as Abel's advisor.

The two of them sat across from the queen and Gregory.

Movement caught Caterina's attention. The imperial servant had moved to his position beside Esther.

Caterina returned her attention to the table.

The queen was the first to speak, "It is my understanding, you, Emperor Nightlord, wish to end the war on peaceful terms with both Albion and the Vatican. However," her voice was light was a hint of venom, "the loses within the war can not just be forgotten." She folded her hand before her on the table, the motion elegant. "The truth of matter is, before Saint Sahl joined the war, your forces had caused massive casualties on for both Vatican Territory, Hungarian Marquisate, and Macedonia Dukedom."

"And as the war broke out, many territories and nations beyond imperial slaughtered my own people," Abel stated in smooth tones. "If we focus only on past grievances there is no hope of moving forward into peace."

The queen drew breath, preparing to speak.

"This, however," Abel stopped the queen from speaking, "doesn't mean the past should forgotten in the attempt for progress towards peace. Even before the war, there was an alliance between our three nations."

The queen's lip twitched.

Caterina made the slightest signal for Gregory to speak.

"The Vatican is interested in a return to peace. Enough blood has been spilled over a misunderstanding," the pope stated with a glance at the queen. "All three nations have suffered heavy if not near equal loses during this war."

"It doesn't bring back the prisoners the empire has taken," the queen's voice was level.

"Barvon," Abel stated.

The pilot stepped forward. "My fleet is taking the war prisoners to the front as we speak. They will be escorted to the border with both your forces by this evening."

"None of my men will cross the border," Abel added. "You will find none of them have been treated poorly." Abel looked at the queen. "What of my own people?" he asked, tone close to purr.

Wilson leaned over to the queen. The two bowed heads and spoke in hushed tones Caterina knew Abel would be able to hear.

Caterina had been informed they had no prisoners from the war. The Vatican had only managed to take one, but it had been Brother Myles's policy to kill all "vampires" they managed to catch. The only one the Vatican had gotten, had managed to escape.

"We will release the prisoners we held of yours," the queen agreed.

Abel turned his gaze on Caterina and Gregory. "As the Vatican is the most wounded party from the war with us, we will see the release of your people as a show of the empire's desire for peace."

"Do you think it's a trap for later in the negotiations?" Gregory whispered to her.

"He might have something more planned or it is an earnest move to show he wants peace," Caterina replied. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Abel. He didn't give anything away on if he had heard them or not.

Gregory straightened. "Thank you, Emperor Nightlord."

The rest of the day passed in negations on settlements between the three nations. Caterina advised Gregory as best she could within this situation. The empire made no demands and she kept Gregory from doing the same. It was clear by Solomon's laxed position he trusted his leader to make the right decisions for the empire going forward.

The queen was kept from making demands by Wilson. The man had touched her on the wrist several times when it was clear the queen was about to overstep what the talks were about. No side had lost the war. In this very moment, Abel had set the front up to a point it had locked all their forces into a forced stalemate.

Lilith had stated it would expend great effort on three of their nations sides to unlock the stalemate. She had pointed out this was most likely the reason the queen had come at all.

The day drew to a close with little being decided. The queen excused herself first from the group, departing with her adviser, guards, and servant.

Abel stood. "A pleasure." He bowed his head to Gregory and gave Caterina a small smile. His gaze flickered to a point over Caterina's shoulder. Pain flashed over his features for a heartbeat before it vanished.

This was enough for Caterina to know he had looked at Lilith.

Abel turned and strode from the room. He didn't give any sign of the pain he must have been in at seeing Lilith alive. Caterina watched him go, remembering all too well he spent centuries in mourning for Lilith.

In the same moment, it was good to see the man Caterina had only glimpsed in moments where he tutored. The briefest moments when they were alone and none could overhear what Abel said or see how he was suddenly acting far too serious to be the oddball priest of the Vatican.

Barack rushed after Abel.

Solomon stood as well. "Good evening." The Admiral nodded to them before he left with Alexander and the servant.

The pope relaxed in his seat. Gregory let out a long breath. "It felt as if we were walking on glass." He turned to Caterina. "We should discuss what might come up tomorrow over dinner."

"Of course, Holiness." Tomorrow. Caterina only hoped no one started making demands or had something to use against the other. This first day had gone smoothly enough.

x – Lilith – x

Lilith left Thomas with a few other guards in the hall and several apartments given to the pope and Caterina. She had rotated off shift after seeing them to their rooms. Gregory had told her to get some rest. Yet – Lilith stopped partway down the hall. All she could see was the look Abel had given her before he had left the room.

Sheer agony had spread across his face and glittered in his wintry blue eyes. It was more than she had ever imagined to see from him. He broke with each new death. She had helped him through Sonya's death, seen him shatter with rage and pain after Arthur's, Tabitha's, and Kayson's. None of it was even close to the look he had when he'd looked her in the eye.

Sure, they had been repairing the broken shards of their relationship ever so slowly since after she had joined the Vatican and both almost been killed by the sun. This didn't explain his expression. Something more must have happened between now and whenever she had been killed by 01. It was a reminder the man she loved had been forced to change because of her death.

Lilith turned away from the room she was to share with Esther and Kaya. She set off towards the kitchens. Perhaps there was something there which would pull her mind from these troubles.

"—someone else?" Esther's irritated voice sounded from the kitchen.

"I wasn't aware I was bugging you, Esther."

Lilith froze. That sounded like Abel. What was he doing in the kitchens? Lilith glanced up and down the hall. There was no sign of his guards which pointed the fact he had slipped away from them. He did realize, despite this being a peace meeting, it could still end poorly for him if he was caught without his guards, right?

"In that case, should I go?"

"W-what?" Esther stammered.

Abel chuckled.

"Majesty, is there a reason you're in the kitchens?" it sounded like Alain, though his voice had changed from the last time Lilith had heard him speak. "You are aware, you're not supposed to eat anything until we've tested it?"

"I'm aware, Alain."

"But, you're always hungry," Esther stated. "How are you not trying eat to everything right now, Father?"

Abel coughed. "So, Caterina has you working hard as always, I see," Abel dodged her question, his voice light, almost teasing.

"Just because you always shirk your duty and avoid working doesn't mean do," Esther retorted.

A young woman laughed. "She has a point."

"Double teaming me, Asthe? Now, that is unfair."

"Idiot," Asthe muttered.

Abel gave a soft laugh. "That is far better."

"Me calling you an idiot?"

"Yes. I rather missed it."

Lilith moved towards the room. A familiar scent caught her. Blood. Not just any blood but the blood of the returners. It smelled sweeter than normal.

A soft tap of glass against wood sounded from the kitchen. "Majesty."

"Thank you, Alain."

"Is that?" Esther seemed to swallow the words.

"Blood?" Abel finished for her. "Unfortunately." There was a short pause. "Have you been well, Esther? I hope you're eating right."

"Father Nightroad, why are you always thinking about food?! You should focus more on work," Esther scolded.

Lilith fought against a small laugh. His tone sounded almost fatherly to Esther. So, he did view her in some ways as a daughter.

"She's right," Asthe stated, "the other leaders will be meeting with their advisor over tomorrow. You should be as well."

"Hmm. Perhaps, but Solomon retired for the mourning, err, evening to you, Esther."

"Really?" Asthe didn't sound as if she believed Abel. "He doesn't seem like the type to take sleeping over planning."

No matter how light the conversation was, it sounded as if Esther was alone with three from the empire. Even if this was a peace meeting, it didn't mean Esther was out of harm's way. Lilith moved towards the door. Her heart flickered. She didn't want to see the same pained expression Abel had made at the end of today's meeting.

Lilith took a deep breath and paused in the door, her hand resting on the frame. "Your guard is right, Abel, you shouldn't work when supposed to be sleeping and sleep when you're supposed to work."

Abel's back stiffened. There was no telling what his expression was given his back was to her. He was seated at the only table in the kitchen. Fresh fruits and vegtables were spread across the space except for around him. There were only two chairs, one of which Abel had taken. A glass was before him.

Esther stood at one of the counters with Alain near to her, but far enough away neither of could easily slip poison into the meals the other preparing. Esther looked to be further behind in making the meal than Alain.

The only other one in the room was a young woman who looked a little like Athina. Her hair was ivory white with a stripe of red through her bangs. She wore the basic armor of a yeniçeri. Her yellow eyes were locked on Lilith.

Abel's shoulders relaxed. He turned in his seat, sharp, wintery gaze locking on her. His expression was guarded. Pain lingered in his gaze. "Unfortunately that no longer holds true, Lilith." His tone was different. The words held to a linger note of sorrow.

A shiver raced through Lilith. Lilith smiled, the smile felt forced as the pain in his gaze lingered in her. She crossed over to the table and took the seat across from him.

She made her smile playful. "For that remark," – Lilith snagged his glass of blood out from under him – "you lose your drink."

"Saint Sahl," Esther warned.

Lilith took a sip of the blood. Overpowering sweetness washed over her tongue, mixed with the familiar taste of blood. She forced herself swallow. "Allows with the sugar, Abel." She pushed the glass back over to Abel.

A soft laugh came from Abel. "Of course it's going to have sugar in it, Lilith." Abel's gaze moved to Esther.

Lilith followed Abel's gaze.

Esther was shock white with fear.

"Don't worry, Sister Blanchett," Lilith started in soft tones, "I'm also a crusnik."

A soft tap of a glass against wood filled the air. Alain had placed a glass before her. "It's not poisoned, Lady Sahl."

"Thank you, Alain." Lilith gave the young man a small smile."

Alain nodded to her and returned to his work.

Silence lapsed between herself and Abel. Abel was watching Alain and Esther work. It was clear something was very wrong here. It was true right then they were part of enemy nations attempting to form a lasting peace; yet, the last time she had seen him… Just what was she missing outside of her death?

"All right," Lilith broke the silence, "what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Abel looked at her, frowning in question. "Nothing." He gave her a small smile. It was strange to see such a goofy smile on his face. His eyes told another story. The pain lingered within them.

"You honestly believe I couldn't tell you're upset. I've only known you your entire life." Lilith reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "What's wrong?"

He slipped his hand from under hers, the motion soft, almost fearful.

"Abel," – Lilith met his gaze – "I know I'm killed in the timeline your memory comes from."

Abel paled, all color melting from his features.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** So, Abel is a year younger than it says on the wiki because this is just after the Istavan arc right after the empire arc. He hasn't yet turned 976.

I had a lot of fun writing the scene between Esther, Abel, Asthe, and Alain. Also, on the part where Esther tries to stop Lilith from drinking the blood, Esther is proven to be a little scattered brained herself when it comes too much shocking information all at once. Lilith did tell all of them she was a crusnik early on, but a lot has happened between then and now to the group.

Also, aiming to update EM (Emperor's Mask) next. I just wanted to give people time to vote on the poll before the next chapter. About a week seemed fair.

But after this cliffy, I want to continue on with chapter 10. Oh, well, both myself and the readers will have to wait. I need to get the next chapter of EM done. **)**


	10. Future's Truth

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

 **Replies to the guest reviews at the end.**

 **To everyone who kept up with the reviews over the years and even just the past few months, a very special thanks to all of you! It means a lot to see to returning readers, new or old.**

* * *

She knew.

Abel couldn't believe his ears. She knew. "How?" the question fell from his lips as breath. The only one who could hear it would have been Lilith.

"Cardinal Sforza showed me and Thomas a picture which had you in it. You were dressed as a priest with my rosary. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

It had been foolish of Abel to think Caterina wouldn't have needed to show them proof they were from the future. The surest means would have been to show them a picture with Abel in it.

"Um."

Abel looked towards Esther. She stood holding a tray filled with food. Her eyes flickered between the two of them. She seemed uncertain who to address here.

"Will you be all right, Saint Sahl?" Esther asked after a moment.

"Yes, I doubt anything will happen." Lilith gave the girl a warm smile.

Abel felt his heart melt at the sight of the smile. It had been so long since he had seen it. The warmth lit her beautiful, golden gaze. A smile which always made the one it was directed towards feel safe and welcome.

"All right." Esther nodded she looked at Abel.

Abel just gave her a small nod and smile.

Esther moved from the room, carrying the tray. The others the Vatican had brought to serve as "servants" would have been delivering food to the guards while Esther had both Caterina and the pope.

Abel watched her go. She really had started to change from the girl had first met in Istavan.

Abel took a deep breath. He didn't know if he could tell her all of what had happened. The years of war, the years spent as a, well, a slave to the Vatican; then, the freedom he had while serving under Caterina. All he had done while serving as an agent under Caterina had been willing. The only matter she had asked was for him to keep the last order her father had given, to act as a fool. He had seen reason in it and even decided it was for the best. It was the only way humans had ever felt more secure around him, not feeling any of the fear he had grown so used to seeing when being around humans.

"Abel?"

Abel looked towards his beloved.

Her golden eyes were soft. "You really do see her as if she were your daughter, don't you?"

Abel coughed. "Yes, well, someone had to look after her."

A small laugh escaped Lilith. "Honestly." She shook her head. Then, as she looked back towards him, the laughter faded from her face and eyes. "Abel, please tell me what happened. My death shouldn't have caused you to leave your people, your _sons_."

"In the other timeline," Abel started, "the war lasts for another twelve to thirteen years. Millions are lost on the human side while even the empire suffers from the prolonged war." Pain pulled at his heart. It hurt far more than just thinking about all of this to confess it to Lilith. Fear flickered through the pain. Fear she wouldn't be able to stand him. "I was the one to kill most of the humans," he whispered the confession. "Sara, she was killed and I lost control over _them_."

"Abel." Warmth fell over his hand.

Abel looked at her as he forced himself to continue. "The war came to its final battles near Carthage."

Unease flickered over Lilith's face and glittered in her eyes.

"We, the empire, captured Myles on his way to reinforce your and Elissa's group. The next day you asked to meet with me, in peace, breaking one of the few rules we had made for meeting during the war." Abel took a deep breath. "We arranged to hold a peace meeting aboard the _Ark_."

Blood coated Abel's vision. The image of Lilith's severed head overtook even the sight of her sitting, alive, before him. Cain's almost boyish grin, his eyes glittering. The words he'd said about Abel now being free with only his boys left in the way of world destruction.

"Abel?" Warmth passed over his hand.

Abel forced down the images, the ringing of Cain's final words in his ears. He took a deep breath. "Cain had been made aware of the meeting," Abel started, his gaze locked on her hand over his. He didn't want to look at her, instead he kept his eyes locked on the intricate design of the henna on the back of her hand. "You arrived early to the meeting. He was there, waiting. Seth and I figured he jumped you before you could react to his presence. Stopped you from activating the crusnik."

It took all his focus to keep back the images from overwhelming his mind once more. It had been one of the worst days of his life. The only day which came close to it was-was—

Abel forced his eyes to memorize the patterns on the back of Lilith's hand. It looked almost like her cross. Yet, it held far more beauty than the cross. It was softer, more her.

"After your death, Seth and I decided the only way for peace to come was if our family vanished. Seth returned to the empire and later assumed the throne under the name Augusta Vladika."

"And you?" Lilith pressed.

"I went to Rome with you. I signed a contract which bound me to the pope as an agent. I would only leave," – he took a deep breath – "leave your tomb when called upon by the pope. It forced an unsteady peace between the Vatican and the empire. I served as the pope's agent for just over eight hundred years.

"During that time, I stopped conflict from arising to war between the Vatican and Empire." Now, the harder part, telling her what happened during this time without giving away every pain he had lived through.

"Abel," Lilith started while Abel was gathering his thoughts, "you gave your freedom? After how long it took the four of us to even achieve it?"

Abel looked up. His gaze locked on hers. Pain glittered in her golden gaze. "I promised you there would be peace," he stated. "They were some of the last words I ever said to you."

"But, this?" Lilith's hand wrapped around his. Her grip loose, almost fearful. "Abel, no matter the promise you made me, it shouldn't have driven you to give up _everything_ , including your sons."

No, she was wrong. He hadn't given up everything by selling his freedom to the Vatican. He had lost time with his sons, for a future where they wouldn't have to fear death or lose and especially war. Aran had married a human because of Abel's decision. He had three beautiful children. And lost two of them.

Abel knew he could never had led his people after losing Lilith. He had shattered completely. Thus, perhaps, she needed to know everything that had happened between the day before she would have died.

"I proposed," Abel stated.

Lilith blinked. Her lips twitched in an uncertain smile and voice wavered with a hint of laughter, "W-what?"

"You said yes on the condition we couldn't be together until peace had come." Abel couldn't look away from her, even at the sight of disbelief he had proposed. "I told you, 'I will work tirelessly for peace until the day it comes. Then, we'll be together. I promise this, there will peace especially between the Vatican and empire.'" It was the one promise he had held to as if it were the only thread he had left to life.

"You," the word fell from her lips as a breath. "Abel," her voice trailed off with a hint of her shock.

"Centuries later," Abel continued, "Pope Gregorio called me into action once more after his daughter ran into within the catacombs. He ordered for me to protect her. Eventually, I requested to be transferred under once she became a Cardinal. His Holiness agreed to it and my contract was passed to her."

"Caterina?"

"Yes." Abel bowed his head. Then, he smiled at the memory of what had come next. "Caterina burned the contract after making a fake of it. She said she would rather have me at her side as a friend and ally, not a slave."

Lilith's eyes softened. "I take it you trained her as you did before the war with his Holiness?"

"In some ways," Abel stated. "But, Caterina is a natural leader. She never needed my guidance."

Lilith bowed her head.

A soft tap of plate being set before Abel made Abel look towards Alain.

"I'll see to the Admiral."

"Thank you, Alain."

Alain smiled and gave a slight bow of his head before he took a tray with another plate on it. He vanished into the hall.

"You stayed with Caterina then?" Lilith asked.

"Yes. Caterina made moves towards peace. She managed to eventually have an imperial noble allowed into Vatican Territory to help with a case. From there, the pieces started to fall into place until a Caterina could get in contact with empire once more. She headed for Carthage in order to meet with a messenger from the empire.

"From there, Esther and I were sent to the empire with a reply from Caterina to the empresses."

"And? Did you manage to get a peace treaty?"

"No. The time device was activated not long after Esther and I returned to Rome." Abel took a deep breath. His heart flickered and skin prickled. There was no way to tell how Lilith was reacting to this outside of the pain in her eyes and lingering in her voice. He couldn't blame her if her opinion of him changed negatively.

All he had worked towards had been done in her memory. Still, this didn't mean it was what Lilith would have wanted or even approved of. He remained motionless, wanting the feeling of her hand over his to remain. To just look at her.

Abel had slipped into a dream boarding a nightmare. His love sat before him, alive. She had spoken with him. No matter her choice on what was to happen next, he felt oddly content. Lilith was alive and he had spoken with her, told her everything he had fought for even if he had left out the pain on all which had occurred. The fact remained, he had finally told a living her the steps taken for the dream of peace.

x – Lilith – x

An odd numbness gripped Lilith's heart. She couldn't look away from Abel, her ears rang with all he had confessed to her having happened to him. It wasn't every event. Much more must have happened to him. Yet, did she want to know the full extent of pain her death had caused him?

No. No, Lilith couldn't bare knowing what had happened to him. Every detail of the life he had lived. She couldn't stand the thought she was the catalyst for all his pain and suffering. The knowledge on how much pain he had lived through – it was a matter she never wanted to know.

When she had first heard him speaking with Esther, she had been torn between thinking he viewed her as a daughter and in believing he could harm the girl simply because she was a "terran." It had been so foolish of her. She had heard how much he cared about Caterina's safety and still she had struggled to see him as anything but the man who had been consumed by his hatred after Arthur's, Kayson's, and Tabitha's deaths.

This wasn't the man who sat before Lilith now. This Abel had been forced to change in order to keep a promise, his final promise, to her.

Lilith's grip tightened on his hand.

No, he wasn't the hot-headed boy she who had first stolen her heart as a child. He wasn't the soldier who had kept her heart through the early years of Mars and the civil war. He was the kindness she had always known him to have. The man who cared deeply to the point it shattered with each friend he lost; yet, he found the will to keep fighting. She had always known he would do whatever it took for his people. Until this moment, she hadn't realized just what this meant.

Warmth spread through Lilith, swelling in her heart. Her thumb ran down the side of his hand.

Abel looked at her. His eyes softened. "Lilith, I—"

Lilith leaned over the table and placed her finger on his lips. "You don't need to speak." She returned to her seat. "Though," she started with a light tone, "you should eat." She tilted her head to the plate Alain had given Abel.

A small laugh escaped Abel. Instead of eating, he stood and grabbed another plate set on the counter. He placed half his dinner onto it.

"As should you." He pushed the plate to her.

"Abel," Lilith protested.

"Eat," Abel insisted.

A small breath escaped her. She did admit to being very hungry. Still, this didn't mean he should just give her half his dinner. "Remember the last time you took half portions. It resulted in passing out from malnutrition. Malnutrition which would have _killed_ a normal person." She wagged her finger at him.

Abel caught her hand. His lips pressed into her finger. The kiss light, gentle; almost tender.

Her heart melted. Kind Abel.

"I am far from that point," Abel told her.

"You passed out from not eating?" the guard spoke. "That explains why you eat tones in our time."

Abel snorted and released Lilith's hand. "No, I already told you the reasons behind that, Asthe."

"Right." Asthe smirked and shook her head.

Lilith laughed. She had to admit she was a little disappointed the guard had interrupted.

"Eat," Abel pressed her, his eyes reflected none of the amusement he had shown when speaking with Asthe. His voice softened. "I know how hard it is to be a crusnik surrounded by humans, Lilith. You need to eat more than I do right now."

A small breath escaped Lilith. Despite the blood Alain had given her, she admitted Abel was right. The food they had to consume to stave off the thirst was insane.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Abel." She took a small bite of the food. She felt her eyes widen as a familiar; yet, almost forgotten combination of spices washed over her tongue. "You got more of the herb gardens going?" she asked.

Abel chuckled. "Perhaps I should add the trade of lost spices to the negations," he joked.

Lilith smiled. "It would only work if they had ever tasted these spices before."

"True." He then gave another small smile. "When Barack's family came to dinner not long ago, we were talking about getting a few trees that produce cinnamon started."

"I'm amazed that was higher on your list."

Abel shook his head. "Other plants took priority," he retorted in light tones.

"I hope the empire manages it. It would be a shame to lose cinnamon."

Abel sighed. "Funny."

Lilith laughed.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I am sorry about the delay in updating a _Trinity Blood_ story. I had a lot going on the past few days. Thus, little time to write or really even record like I was supposed to.

Also, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I planned out this chapter and the next two. So this is all I wanted in the chapter to make it more impactful.

So, I feel silly. I got Caterina's position and Antonio's mixed up. I will be going through this and edit it a bit later. **)**

* * *

 **Guest 1 (the May 29** **th** **review):** Abel isn't as skinny in this as he is in the anime. I go off the build he has in the manga and novels which is more a strong build. Also, where did I make it out like this. The only matters I can think of is when Alain dresses him and he talks about the weight of the cape or when he pales at Lilith saying she knows she dies. Sorry.

Lol, nope, Esther doesn't realize this.

Lilith is struggling with understanding Abel is different. A part of her believes his mind is from the future while another can't fully accept the fact. Thus, the conflict in her thought. Which is the main reason that is there.

Thanks for the review!

 **Guest 2 (the June 3** **rd** **review):** This is a side "what if" story. _Dawn of the Empire_ is the next book in the rewrite of the series. Though, I suppose all of the TB stories end up tying into one another somehow (at least drawing from _Divergent Path_ and the incomplete _Wizard's Treachery_.) I am glad you enjoyed the old versions of those stories.

Thank you for the review.


	11. Tensions

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

* * *

Esther returned the kitchen an hour later. She let out a breath as she set down the tray piled with dirty dishes. It was then she noticed both Father Nightroad and Saint Sahl had left. She glanced around. Not even their glasses of blood remained. The only others there were the servants from Albion. They were working on cleaning the dinner dishes from their soldiers and queen.

The head servant stood watching the other three and directing them for tomorrow's tasks.

Another of sisters entered the room, she carried the dishes from the guards they had brought.

"Did you see Saint Sahl?" Esther asked the other sister.

The woman nodded. "She was in the room shared with the other female guard and us," the sister stated. "Why?"

"No reason." Esther turned back to the task at hand. So, Lilith had returned her rooms. Esther shook her head. She was being silly. Just because Lilith and Father Nightroad had been talking didn't mean it had anything to do with the peace meeting in general. Father Nightroad would never use them.

The sound of more people entering, made Esther look back at the entrance. The head of the imperial servants entered the room. He carried a tray much like the rest in the room had. Only there was just one plate on his tray. Another servant followed behind him.

Alain moved towards where he had been earlier and set down the tray. He was speaking in the imperial language to the other servant. The woman responded and Alain nodded before he set to work on the dishes next to Esther at one of the two sinks in the room.

Esther watched him out of the corner of her eye. Questions pricked at her mind. She knew how the empire ran under Seth in their time. Yet, nothing other what little she had learned in history about the empire pre-Empress Augusta Vladika. There were so many rumors about the empire pre-Vladika being a lie and not real history.

Now, she knew it was truth. Yet, history painted it as the empire treating the "terran" poorly, especially in this time. There was no coexistence like the empire had under Seth. But, it was Father Nightroad who ran the empire. She couldn't imagine him being cruel, even after all she had learned from Saint Sahl about the war.

Esther took a deep breath. "I'm Sister Esther Blanchett," she started and held up a soapy hand to the imperial servant.

He looked at her before he took it. "Alain Weber, head of his imperial majesty's servants." He returned to his work, taking dishes and scrubbing them clean.

Esther bit her lip. She hadn't expected for him to just return to work. She did the same, keeping her eyes on him.

Alain let out a breath. "What is it?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"You're watching me, Sister Blanchett. Do you think I am going to attack you?" He looked at her, his gaze intense and amused all at once. "I'm not a returner."

"What?" Esther frowned. "What is a 'returner'?"

"What people outside the empire would call 'vampire,'" Alain explained.

"Oh." Esther felt her cheeks warm. She looked away from him. "I was just wondering something," she started.

"Yes?" Alain pressed.

"Well, I know how the empire is under Seth, but not under Father – I mean, Emperor Nightlord. How are humans treated? Matters like that."

"You're one of the ones from the future." Alain let out another long breath.

Esther looked at him. "H-how did you know that?"

Both of Alain's eyebrows rose at this. "It wasn't hard to assume."

"I mean, how do you know there are people from the future here?"

"Is she mocking us?" the woman on Alain's other side asked.

"Ilka," Alain started, "I doubt it." He passed Ilka wet dish. "What do you mean when you ask 'how are we treated'?"

"I mean," Esther broke off and bit her lip. How did she say this? There were so many questions. Perhaps she should just ask all of them. "Are you from captured nations? Were you forced to serve the empire? Are you slaves?"

Alain held up a hand. "Slow down." He frowned. "First off, no our nations weren't captured by the empire during the war. Each group around where the empire started to build were too small and feared their neighbor starting a war with us to take us over.

"Where I grew up, there was a constant feeling of fear. The larger nations taxed us in something they called 'protection taxes.' It was allowed because we didn't have the military strength to fight them off or enough food to do so either.

"Then on day, we see something which shouldn't be possible. A craft shoots over our village and heads for the ruins all of us had been warned about."

Ilka laughed. "I remember that day. Everyone scattered out of fear. All but you."

Alain flushed and coughed. "I wasn't alone," he stated.

"What did you do?" Esther asked. She couldn't picture how an airship would be frightening, but she guessed if someone had never seen one it would.

"I followed it to the ruins and hid until I saw it land. Only once I saw three people exit and learned they were human, not monsters, I returned to my village. I told the village about it."

"It wasn't long after that the three came to the village," Ilka continued. She smiled. "It was Lady Seth, Lord Solomon, and Admiral Barvon. They explained why they were there. Just about everyone wanted a new nation, a strong nation with what we believed to be magic at the time start up."

"Our village and other villages for miles around joined the empire willingly," Alain continued. "It's how the empire has the territory it does now." He looked at her. "As for how we're treated, we're his majesties people as much as the returners are. He doesn't see as the 'terran' who forced the war on us or in any bad light."

Esther listened to the two of them. She had never considered people just willing joining the empire. She knew now not all vampires were bad people, but it didn't explain how they were viewed in the empire at all.

"But you still serve them," Esther stated. "It's terrans who serve under the," she paused, "returners."

Alain sighed. "In many ways we do take the harder jobs, but some of us are ship captains or farmers." He frowned. "Are you meaning how his majesty employs us as servants?" he asked.

"Yes."

Alain looked at her. "Understand all of us volunteered to become servants. It is some of the best pay in the empire with the highest education offered. We have to learn language, culture, and edict. His majesty is a fair, modest, and kind man."

"After you gain his trust," Ilka pointed out. "The first day he wasn't too happy about having servants." She laughed at the memory.

Alain smiled. "I remember. I also remember Sir Barack vetting all us to see which should be allowed in as the first servants." He laughed. "Anyway, my point is his majesty doesn't treat us like we're his servants. He's more," Alain frowned and then nodded, "like a father figure than our boss."

Ilka laughed. "I wouldn't go around saying that to everyone."

"Not everyone could make it as a servant," Alain pointed out.

Esther looked at the dish she was cleaning. Father Nightroad was kind to the humans in the empire, but not all outside of it. Still, was it really equality? "It's still not equality," Esther whispered to herself.

Alain laughed. "It is. We have opportunity to learn and be productive members of the empire. We will ever achieve the head science possessions? Only if someone works for it. I know one young woman who has worked into the science groups. She's well respected by Lady Thema."

It was their choice. But still… Esther couldn't shake the feeling their lives weren't all they were making it out to be.

"Look, I mean this in the nicest sense possible," Alain started, "but your views on the empire are rather ignorant. The people we serve might appear as monsters to those outside of the empire, those who don't understand them, but they are just people to me. I would give my life in service to his majesty and the princes."

Esther looked at Alain. His eyes were kind but face determined as he spoke.

"It's even more ignorant to believe we are subjugated just because we're not 'vampires.'" Alain took a deep breath. A soft beep stopped him from continuing. Alain slipped a small device Esther had never seen from his pocket. "I have to go see to his majesty. Ilka?"

"I'm fine finishing the dishes."

Alain nodded. He moved off.

Questions whirled around Esther's mind. She didn't know what to think. Was it really ignorant to believe humans weren't equal in the empire?

x – Lilith – x

Lilith sat awake in her bed. A small candle light helped her as she thought on what had been discussed yesterday and as well as where they should go from here. It wasn't her job to advise Gregory, but still, she couldn't shake the way the queen had been acting.

There was something more going on with Albion. Lilith stood. She needed to speak with Wilson over this. Perhaps it wasn't wise going to him, but he was an old friend. She could at the very least use this as an excuse to meet with him.

Lilith stood and left the rooms she shared with the other women who had come from the Vatican.

It didn't take her long to find Wilson. He was in the hall between the Albion and Vatican wings of the palace they had been given for use in the peace talks. There were no guards around him.

"Wilson," Lilith greeted him. "Why are you without a guard?"

"Her majesty doesn't believe the empire would attack," he hesitated, "me." Though the way he stressed the word pointed to something else. He smiled at Lilith as if to take his bitterness from the word. "To her credit, I doubt any of them would. Not without upsetting Abel over the matter."

Lilith felt her lip twitch with the barest hint of amusement. Wilson Walsh had been the representative from the United Kingdom assigned to the Red Mars Project. The empire would remember him with fondness for having helped keep them calm through the civil war and for serving as the vice president under Abel after in the years before the empire had been founded. Abel would never harm him as Wilson was a friend.

"I was looking for you."

Wilson bowed his head before gesturing her into a near room.

Lilith entered to find it empty and dark.

Wilson followed her and closed the door. "It's about her majesty, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Understand, I can't act on anything I am going to tell you or tell you too much." Pain glittered in Wilson's eyes. He had always been loyal to his home. Yet, she could see the tear in him. There was no taking back the eight years all of them had spent together on Mars or the deep bonds of friendship forged during that time. "The queen knows."

"What?" Lilith pressed when Wilson didn't continue.

"Abel, when we first returned to Earth, stated we were descended from the first group sent to Mars in order to avoid questions. I agreed it was for the best instead of trying to explain why all of us looked so young." Wilson took a deep breath. "I informed her majesty of the truth some time ago."

"I don't see," Lilith started before her eyes widened. "Did you tell her the group consisted of the best minds pre-Armageddon?"

Wilson gave the slightest bow of his head.

"So, she wants to use this in the negations to force the emperor in to giving her nation an edge with technology."

"More than the little she gained when my group returned home." Wilson let out a small breath. "Lilith, there is more." Wilson looked her in the eye. He took a deep breath, but didn't speak.

A small sigh escaped Lilith and she rubbed her eyes. "Her majesty wants to use this information to make certain the Empire is weakened as well by having the Vatican also want more from them."

Wilson didn't speak, he only blinked, once.

"Thank you, Wilson, but you know I can't tell Abel – Emperor Nightlord," she corrected herself, "any of this without it appearing the Vatican is making a deal with the empire behind your queen's back."

"I know." He looked her in the eye. "But it would be for the best his Holiness heard from you who the returners really are."

"I will." Lilith held up her hand. "Still, thank you, Wilson."

Wilson took her head hand.

"Your friendship has meant the world to me since the start of the civil war."

"I will always consider you a friend, Lilith. You and Abel." Wilson nodded to her. He left the room first.

Lilith knew it was close enough to dawn the Pope would be in a meeting with Caterina before the second day started. It would be for the best she told them both at once.

Sure enough, when she entered the hall where the two were staying, it was to find Caterina was crossing towards the Pope's chambers. The cardinal stopped and looked at Lilith, a small frown on her lips.

"What is it?" Caterina asked in polite tones.

"A matter which has been brought to my attention and you and his Holiness need to be made aware of."

Caterina nodded. She moved to the Pope's rooms with Lilith in toe.

Gregory was seated in of the soft chairs of the room. He looked up as they entered. "Saint Sahl, I wasn't excepting to see you this morning."

"I apologies, Holiness. A matter was just brought to my attention related to the talks today."

The Pope gestured for her to continue.

Lilith took a deep breath. "As your Holiness is well aware, I've known Wilson Walsh for years. He gave me a warning on a matter which could damage the talks or make it so the empire would be unwilling to sign treats if your Holiness and Eminence sided with the queen."

Caterina settled herself in one of the chairs in the room, her gaze sharp and calculating behind her monocle.

"It's come to my attention her majesty was made aware of the past of the empire. The full past."

"You mean how all of you were descendants of a group sent to another world?" Gregory asked.

"No, the emperor didn't want to explain how we lived so long and thus this was the story passed to yourself and the queen.

"The group which makes up the largest parts of the returners were in fact the original group sent to Mars. They were the brightest mind and best soldiers of Earth."

A small smile appeared on Gregory's face. "Yes, this explains quite a bit. It wouldn't, however, make me try and end this treaty with the empire. The treaty is needed. It also wouldn't make it so I would try to suppress the emperor's people. This would result in the treaty not happening as well."

"There is something about the project which has been lost to time," Lilith started. She agreed with him which could only mean one thing, the truth about her family had also been revealed to the queen. "It's about the existence of myself and the Nightlord siblings."

Caterina frowned. "Other than all of you being crusniks?" she asked.

Lilith felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. She forced herself to breath and listen passed the thumping of her heart. "We weren't born crusniks, any more than the rest of the returners were born as they are now.

"The four of us, the commander staff of the Red Mars Project, were made for it." It was out. Lilith forced herself to breath.

"Made?" Gregory asked.

"We were genetically enhanced humans, enhanced to the point we have no birth parents or DNA from others who lived from the time outside of Seth, Abel, and Cain being related. We were modified to be what was considered prefect. Stronger, faster, smarter, and to age at a slowed rate as well as other physical enhancements which allow for the four of us to have greater chances for survival on Mars.

"In the eyes of many, pre-Armageddon we were soulless beings made from science in order to lead humanity to Mars." She kept her eyes on them. "I believe her majesty will have this information about us at this point."

Caterina glanced at his Holiness. "I've worked with Abel, in my time, for thirteen years. This might change only how I viewed his past, but not how I viewed him as a person. He wants peace. Should we profit from it? No. Our people are being released. If trade starts up with the empire, we will be able to advance in lost technology as well."

Gregory nodded. "Thank you for telling me about this matter, Lilith. I would rather hear it from you than from the queen."

Caterina leaned forward, fingers interwinded. "Now, on a matter related to this, I also gain some information from one of my agents. The queen is up to something. And I doubt the emperor is sitting on his hands in the meetings no matter his desire for peace. We need more information on what both nations are planning."

"Agreed." The pope nodded.

"Then, I ask you, Saint Sahl, take Professor Wordsworth and one of the servants other than Sister Blanchett, to investigate what is being planned."

"Nihilum will be able to stand in for you during the meeting," Gregory put in. "Given what you brought to us, we need to more information more we can proceed."

Lilith bowed. "Very well."

"Report back to us during the midday break."

"It will be done, your Holiness, your Eminence."

"Thank you, Saint Sahl. God bless you." The pope dismissed her.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** I had to come up with a surname for Alain… yeah.

Also, updates are slow again, sorry. **)**


	12. Unveiled Hand

**Reviews are greatly loved.**

* * *

Abel and his group were the first to enter the meeting room. Solomon sat beside him and his guards waited in silence. Alain had checked the windows before heading for his place in the corner of the room. He had reported seeing Wilson and Lilith talking before dawn this morning. As well as Lilith heading to speak with the pope right after. It was either a plot against the empire or something was up and it hadn't sat right with Wilson.

A part of Abel wanted to believe it was the second one. Wilson had been the vice president of the colony for over seventy years. There had to be a part of him which still viewed a few within the empire as friends.

Still, there was also no denying how loyal he had been to his nation of birth.

Abel took a deep breath. Perhaps he was over thinking this. No matter what had happened, he needed to view Wilson in the best light he could. The man had been a good friend and advisor to Abel. He wouldn't let himself view Wilson in such a light. Expecting only the worst of people was how Cain and Myles had managed to keep Abel locked in the thought war was needed.

The doors into the room opened.

Abel didn't move as he listened to the group enter the room. He remained looking towards the windows, posture unconcerned. There was no way he would give away his doubts over what could happen today. Not with so much on the line.

The pope and Caterina took their places. Lilith was nowhere to be seen. Instead Thomas had taken her place. Esther had crossed the room to stand by Alain.

The queen entered a moment later and took her place. There was no sign of Wilson or the one guard who had come with him yesterday. Instead two guards flanked the queen. There was no advisor.

Solomon shifted a little. He didn't comment on the fact Wilson was missing. Still, this made it clear whatever had happened might be the reason Wilson and the other returner who had been with him were nowhere to be seen.

"No adviser, your majesty?" Gregory asked.

The queen looked at him, gaze even. "I didn't think Wilson was needed for today's talks." She settled herself into her seat. Her eyes glittered as she looked across the table at Abel.

No adviser? Abel looked at the pope of the corner of his eye. There was a hint of shock in the way the man glanced at Caterina.

"Do you know what this about?" he whispered to Caterina. Voice so low, Abel wasn't supposed to have heard it. He doubted the queen could.

"There is a matter I've been made aware of," the queen started before Abel could reply to her announcement of having no adviser for the talks today. "It is in regard to your empire." There was a note to her voice which didn't settle well with Abel. He knew she was up to something given yesterday's talks and, now, Wilson was missing.

Abel kept his voice even and features straight. "And what would that be, majesty?"

"You told a lie when you first returned to Earth," she started. "You aren't, in fact, the descendants of the original group sent to another world, but the original group itself."

Abel gave her a small smile. It wasn't shocking she knew this. He had suspected Wilson would inform his queen of the truth in regard to the empire's history rather than try to keep it secret. "We are," he confirmed when she had paused long enough for him to tell she was waiting for a response.

Neither Caterina nor Gregory reacted to the news. This meant Lilith must have informed them earlier to this. It might even have had been what Wilson and Lilith had talked about before dawn today.

"You don't deny you were holding back greatly on the technology you," she hesitated, a note of disgust coming to her voice, " _people_ hold?"

"The technology your own nation and soldiers have reported from the front, is all my people hold," Abel stated. "I don't deny I have people within my nation who can return the empire to the levels Earth was at pre-Armageddon, however, their and my own focus has been elsewhere with the war."

Triumph glittered in the queen's eyes and spread across her face. "You don't even hide the fact you intend to use this peace to advance your nation further through technology than any other." She turned her gaze to the pope. "The empire is too dangerous to go into peace with without insurance they won't use this new technology against our nations in the future. They should sign a treaty which allows for their technology to be given freely to Albion," she smiled a little, "and, of course, to the Vatican, Holiness."

Gregory kept his gaze on the queen though it looked as if he wanted to glance at Caterina by the barest hint in his gaze. "This is a peace meeting meant to come in benefit to all three nations given none have actually lost the war," Gregory pointed out. "What you're proposing could turn it so the empire continues the war or becomes suppressed by our nations, neither of our nations have the power to do such and enforce such a treaty," Gregory pointed out. "Neither will I back a treaty which does such.

"If trade is started between the empire and the Vatican, I would happy to earn such technology through the trade. Not demand it just be given to my nation because it is our right when it isn't."

The queen's eye twitched a little.

Abel bowed his head to the pope. "The empire would need trade in order to advance technology further as it is," he stated. "After the treaty is drawn up, I would be more than happy to discuss the return of trade between our nations."

"This is far from all they will do or have been hiding." The queen glared at Abel. "You," – the queen went as far to point at Abel, venom lacing her voice – "you're not even _human_. You never were human, but a soulless creation before Armageddon."

Abel kept his features straight. He folded his hands before him, to stop from a sharp prickle of rage as she called what his sister and Lilith were "soulless." They were people as well. "Soulless?" Abel asked, his voice light and even holding a little note of a purr. He felt his lips curl in a small smile. "Queen Evelyn," Abel called her by her first name, "is this not what helped start the war by calling my people 'inhuman, soulless monsters'?"

The queen stiffened.

"Perhaps we should stop flinging insults at the emperor," his Holiness suggested. "We're here for _peace_." His gaze moved between Evelyn and Abel.

The queen narrowed her eyes. She turned her attention to the pope then back on Abel. "Very well, however, I have one statement to make. Your people are from a time before we lost all our history. Are you not keeping that history from our nations? How can I trust a nation which won't even share the lost history of my own with me?"

The pope blinked. "Is this true?" he asked.

"The empire does have some of the history of Earth pre-Armageddon," Abel stated. "And I will be more than happy to share this with both your nations as well as all the other nations of Earth. History belongs to world not a single nation."

Gregory bowed his head. "It will be nice to regain some of what was lost."

Abel relaxed a little when the meeting returned to what it was for rather than the queen flinging more mud in his direction. Unless one counted the glares she shot him from time to time. It was to be expected however. She had been forced to join this meeting because of the stalemate Abel had pushed their forces into on the front.

The midday break came and Abel was more than happy to move to another room for a brief rest before the rest of the day's talks. The room the groups retired to was shared, but large enough each group wouldn't be overheard. It was easier than having all of them return to their own chambers.

"Wilson wasn't in the meeting," Solomon voiced as they took their small section of the room, curtains blocked Abel's and Solomon's view from the rest of the room. Alexander and Barack would be standing on the other side of them while Alain went to prepare lunch.

"It is more than odd the queen wouldn't have him there, though he would have attempted to stop her from voicing everything she had earlier today."

Solomon bowed his head.

"Still, she also replaced his guard which has me more than a little worried." Abel looked at the head of military affairs. "Solomon, I would like you to search for the two of them and learn what happened. An adviser should be at the peace meeting."

"I agree." Solomon stood. "I will return before the meeting starts back up and report what I've learned."

"Thank you, Solomon. And be careful. We can't afford to overstep here."

Solomon nodded. "I understand." He left Abel.

"Where are off to?" Alexander asked.

"I'll explain later, Barvon," Solomon stated in reply. It was followed by the sound of Solomon moving away.

The soft sounds of Caterina and Gregory speaking could just be heard now Solomon had left. Abel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He forced himself not to listen in on their conversation.

There was no telling what else the queen had planned. Or even if she had been in on the plans between Myles and Cain.

Cold wrapped around Abel.

If Evelyn had been, then this plot went far deeper than he had originally believed. There would be no peace in this time between the empire and Albion. Yet, it made far more sense if there was just a traitor who had the ear of the queen rather than it being the queen.

Abel would have to wait and learn what had become of Wilson in order to figure out just what was going on. The hand which the queen was truly hiding.

x – Seth – x

Seth let out a small breath as she closed the door into Azul's room. The boy hadn't wanted to settle down to sleep. He wanted to be there for Abel instead, saying he would have been the best soldier his father could take with him.

Warmth spread through Seth. Azul and Aran were back to being the very sweet boys she would always love as her nephews. None of the pain over Abel faking his death for peace and having to leave them and the empire was there. They could grow up now with their father, herself, and Solomon there for them.

Granted this was assuming the peace meeting would be successful.

A soft beep came from the radio she wore. "Yes?" Seth asked.

"Something is wrong, Lady Seth. Please come to the special containment cell."

Seth's heart flickered. Oh no, could Cain have escaped?

She paused long enough to speak with a few of the servants and guards. They would be able to add a layer of protection around her nephews while she went to investigate what was happening. Two of the guards fell in beside her.

The sun warmed the city as Seth exited the palace. It was early morning to the humans now, early evening to her people. The guards didn't even shift from the sudden increase in heat caused by their layers of protective gear and armor.

Wind whipped passed her as she raced towards where the Cain's prison was. Seth hadn't even entered the building before she saw movement. A few were fleeing down an alleyway.

"You two head into the building, check on the guard," Seth ordered two of her guard. "The rest are with me." She raced after the fleeing figures, skidding as she rounded the corner.

A few Methuselah were leaping up the side of a close building. Another figure in the center of the group. The movements alone would have been enough for Seth to know it was Cain. However, his white and red clothing stood out even in the bright morning along with his long blond hair.

"Damn," Seth muttered.

She leapt up the building opposite them. The only good thing was it was morning. Neither of them could activate their other form, not without burning in the sunlight. She leapt the last few feet to the top of the building.

"Cain!" Seth's voice rang through the silence as she turned to face the other building.

Cain paused. He turned and grinned.

One of the men saw Cain had stopped. "Shit!" he spat. "Come one, my lord, we must go."

Seth backed away from the edge. "We have to follow them." She raced forward and leapt. She cleared the roof in one easy bound.

Cain was already racing across the rooftop after the others.

Seth bolted after him. She closed the space with ease. Her sink burned, blood filled her mouth as she activated 03 a little. Her daggers slid from their seethes.

Seth leapt and flipped her body.

Cain rolled.

Sparks filled the air in a flash. Her daggers were greeted by his thin saber.

Seth leaned.

"Bad sister!" Cain pouted. He leapt away from her. "First you imprison me now you attack me." He pouted. "Mean!" He grinned, eyes glittering with an almost innocent look. "I've done nothing, nothing at all."

Seth straightened her daggers ready. Her muscles tensed.

Cain lunged. He thrust the saber towards her heart.

Seth twisted around the blow. Her speed greater than Cain's. She slashed low.

Cain staggered back.

Her daggers only just drew blood.

His eyes burned with red. A hiss of rage fled thin lips.

Seth leapt this time.

Sparks filled the air as they danced around one another.

Cain matched her blow for blow. Both moving with ease between defense and offense. In the past, she would have been dead long before now. Her centuries more experience proved to level the playing field between them.

She twisted and dodged, parried and leapt.

The air whipped around her. Pressure filled the air as a familiar nose hummed in her ears.

An airship lowered towards them.

"My lord!" a shout sounded from the docking ramp.

Cain and his men broke off from the battle and raced towards the ramp.

Seth raced after him.

He landed a heartbeat before the ship lifted out of even a crusnik's jumping distance.

"I will see you again, little sis!" Cain cheered over the roaring air. "You will rule the day you ever turned on me!" Whatever else he had to say was drown in the air as the airship pulled further into the sky.

Seth growled, her eyes locked on the sky. "Summon Alexander's ship," Seth ordered her men. "We're heading for the front for Athy." She turned from the edge of the roof.

"Shouldn't we follow them instead?"

"No. I know where they're heading. We need to warn Abel."

"But, my lady, who will watch over the empire if you leave as well?" The guard glanced from her to his fellow.

"Thema and Celia can run matters while I'm away." It wouldn't be the first time the two of them had to take command while Seth, her brothers, and Solomon were all at the front. She would also have to ask Mirka to aid them.

The airship Cain had escaped on was now unmarked. Despite this their nation was the only which had airships. If they attacked the peace meeting, it would be blamed on the empire. However, if Cain's goal was Abel then it would show a rogue faction within the empire as the ones who wanted to continue the war.

Even still, Seth needed to get to her brother before Cain did. Cain might be delayed if he planned on freeing Myles. Even then, how would he find the location of the peace meeting? Very few were made aware of just where it was being held.

Seth moved into the airship only a few minutes later. It had just returned from dropping Abel and the others at the meeting. The other airships were at the front seeing to the prisoner releases.

"We're heading to get Athy," Seth informed the pilot. She took the seat on the bridge normally reserved for Abel or whatever high ranked member of the empire was aboard the ship and wanted to be on the bridge. "Then to the peace meeting."

"All right," Alexander's second turned to the controls and set course.

They couldn't lose another peace attempt. Not when they had a chance to change everything.

Seth's hands tightened on the arm rests. She wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Hurray the queen got a name!

Slow updates will be slow. **)**


	13. Shrouded in Shadow

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck around to see chapter 13 come to be.**

* * *

A small breath escaped Lilith. There was very little over what the queen was planning here. She glanced around the guards' chambers. She had slipped in through the window with the professor not long after the sister they had brought had distracted the guards outside the room. The queen's personal chambers were too well guarded for them to get in even through a window. It had been a slight chance she would be able to gleam information about what the queen was planning from these chambers.

"Anything?" Lilith asked as she set down a stack of papers where she had found them.

"Maybe." William frowned around the pipe. He lifted a document.

Lilith moved over to him. Strange symbols of no language she knew covered the parchment. "It's encrypted?"

William turned the paper, his eyes narrowed. "It seems familiar," he muttered. He pulled out a small book and started to jot down the letter. "I'll have to take a look at this later." The page was a copy of the letter's contents. It wasn't as good as taking the letter, but there was less chance at someone realizing they had been there if they left it rather than taking it.

"We should go." Lilith started for the open window.

There was a brief sound of the professor following before the soft sound of his cane paused.

"William?" Lilith looked over her shoulder.

The man had stopped, his gaze locked on a small box.

Lilith frowned and moved over to him. The box was just of cigarillos with a mark on them.

William's gaze flickered from the box and back to the encrypted message he had copied. A slight frown appeared around his pipe. "We should go." He moved back to the window. Lilith followed him. The two of the scaled back to where they had first slipped out of the palace. There was no sign of any guards as they landed back into one of the rooms the Vatican had been given.

"Do we have a list of the guards both sides brought?" William asked.

"Yes." Lilith frowned. "Here." She pulled out a sheet she kept on her. "His Holiness gave me this so I could better analyze the guards from the empire and Albion."

William nodded. "God," he breathed. His eyes widened, skin whitening.

Lilith peered over the top of the parchment. There was nothing strange about the list of names the queen had provided. "What is it?"

"I know this name." William tore his gaze away from the names.

A frown pulled at her lips. "Which?" And how? Perhaps it was someone William had read about in history. This had to be.

"Isaac Butler."

The name was familiar from more than just the list. There had been a man in the UN who had the name. His influence and riches had funded the Red Mars Project as well as herself and the Nightlord sibling's creation. No one outside of those with bascules and crusnik nanomachines could ever hope to live this long.

"We should report back to His Holiness and Cardinal Sforza." William folded the paper. He headed off.

There was little they had discovered. Lilith followed the professor.

William pulled back out the notebook. "I know why this is familiar," he muttered, hand on his chin.

"Hmm?"

"It's the same as we used at university." He lowered his hand and started to jot down notes beside the copied letter.

What little Lilith could see, started to unfold as a letter to someone in the Vatican. "It's to Brother Myles." One of the Albion guards had been in on the plan with Myles? No, there was no pointing fingers until they had the full letter decrypted. "We need to figure out if this guard was working with Myles or not."

William paused. He frowned around his pipe. "He was." He passed her the deciphered message.

Her heart froze. No, this was worse than if it had just been a guard working with Myles. Lilith started off at a brisk pace.

"We need to warn them, now."

William hurried after her.

The only bright side to this was the fact it looked as if the guard, this Isaac, had only been in contact with Myles. If he had gotten into content with Cain as well – Lilith shuddered. It was only a small ray of light in the darkness which now shrouded the meeting.

Sunlight filled the room. Both Pope Gregory and Cardinal Sforza were seated close to a window. A small table was placed between them.

Lilith's stomach churned as the scent of food wafted to her. She shoved back the need and stopped before the two, bowing.

"What have you discovered?" Gregory asked, looking up from the remains of his meal.

"Nothing good," Lilith reported. "We found a letter in one of her majesties guard's rooms. It pointed to the man working with Brother Myles."

"His name is Isaac Butler."

Caterina frowned.

"I don't know if he's the same Isaac I knew or not, but the cigarillos were familiar," William added.

"Cigarillos?" Caterina's monocle flashed as she looked up. "I doubt it could be," she whispered. "Do you know what the guard looks like?"

"No." Lilith frowned. "However, the letter goes beyond just saying he was in contact with Brother Myles."

"Queen Evelyn was in on it. She gave Isaac the orders which were passed on to Myles," William continued.

"And perhaps from Brother Myles to Cain," Lilith finished.

"Meaning Evelyn wouldn't want peace to come." Gregory rubbed his eyes.

"It does explain why she's trying to corner the emperor," Caterina pointed out. "Still, I doubt her schemes this morning was all she had to get the war to continue." Her gaze slid to William. "Professor continue looking into this matter. We must discover what the queen in planning."

"Understood." William bowed.

"Take Nihilum with you," instructed Gregory. "I would rather have our strongest fighter at our side if something comes up during the meeting."

"Of course, your Holiness." Lilith bowed. She left the small area to relieve Thomas as a guard.

Movement made Lilith look towards the side of the room the empire had been given. Abel stepped out from behind the cloth.

It wasn't yet time for the meeting to start. There was still a good thirty minutes until the hour break was over.

Solomon was a step behind Abel. He took the lead while the guards fell in behind Abel. His pace quickened with each stride.

"—tortured." The word came to Lilith as a whispered breath none but herself and other crusniks could ever hope to catch.

Tortured?

The doors shut behind the imperial group.

There was no way this Abel would harm the chance at peace. He had fought too long for it.

Still…

x – Abel – x

"Tortured?" Abel asked as the doors into the break area closed behind him. His heart quickened.

"Yes, majesty." Solomon kept the quick stride. "I managed to bring him and his guard to your chambers. Ilka is with them."

This wasn't good. Abel's heart quickened, beating faster than the pace he walked. He itched to race through the hall to Wilson's side.

He took a deep breath. His heartrate slowed.

"How bad is he?" Abel forced his voice down. His gaze flickered to a few of the Albion guard in the hall.

"Bad."

No.

The guards changed to being a few more of the empire two stood flanking a door. They bowed to Abel and opened to door for him.

A harsh scent of tainted blood rushed from the room. Abel took a deep breath. The scent was familiar, haunting. The scent of methuselah blood tainted with silver.

Abel stepped into the room. He kept moving even as the sight greeted him.

Wilson's guard was slumped in a chair. Bandages covered her body and her eyes were half closed.

Abel's gaze slipped from her to the couch.

Breath fled his lips.

"Wilson." Abel moved to stand beside Ilka.

The woman was still cleaning the wounds.

Wilson's eyes flickered opened. Or as open as they could get. One was swollen closed while the other was bloodshot. A breath rattled from him. "Abel?"

Abel sank to his knees. "I'm here, old friend."

Wilson reach up. His hand shook. "I," the word rasped, "I should never have left."

Abel took his hand. "Save your strength."

"I wanted to go home."

Abel's heart ripped. He took a deep breath. Whatever Wilson had to say, he wasn't going to listen to Abel.

"Now, they're going to die because of me."

"What?" Abel's gaze locked on Wilson's good eye.

"I know I have no right to ask this." His fingers twitched in Abel's hand. They closed in a weak grip. "Please, save my family, my people, Abel." A tear trickled from his eyes. "She'll kill them." Breath shuddered from his ripped lips. He closed his eye.

"Wilson." Abel leaned closer. He could still hear wispy breaths.

"Majesty."

Abel tore his gaze from Wilson.

"He needs a doctor," Ilka whispered. "I can only do so much." Her face paled. "I don't know how to get the silver out of them," she confessed. "It will kill him."

"Don't," Wilson's eye opened a slit, the word weaker than before, "my family. Please."

Abel squeezed his hand. "I will save them, I promise, Wilson." He placed Wilson's hand down. "Ilka, replace Alain at the meeting. Tell him to come to my chambers. He will know what to do."

"Of course, your majesty." Ilka bowed and left the room.

Abel's hand balled into a fist. What could he do? Keeping this new promise could risk peace with both Albion and the Vatican.

No.

There had to be away to keep both this promise and the one he had made to Lilith. But, how? He couldn't go to the Vatican over this matter. It would appear to the queen as if they were conspiring behind her back. She already didn't want peace.

The Vatican did.

Bring this matter up during the meeting? It was the only way. Yet, Abel needed to do so with the utmost care. There was no telling if the Vatican would support Evelyn's actions or not.

"Abel." Solomon touched his shoulder.

Tension eased from Abel. He opened his eyes.

"The meeting is about to start."

"Right." Abel straightened.

Alain had arrived while Abel had been lost in thought.

"Take good care of them, Alain."

"I will, Majesty." Alain didn't look away from where he was tending Wilson's wounds.

Abel nodded. He strode from the room.

"What are you going to do?" Alexander asked.

"Try to not let my anger direct the meeting," Abel confessed.

"You don't sound angry." Barack stepped forward.

Under it all his blood boiled as his ears rang. None of this was real. If only it wasn't. If only…

There was no time to think.

Abel quickened his pace.

"We shouldn't stand by what the queen did," Alexander growled. "She's a monster to do that to Wilson. And for what?"

"Calm down." Barack placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Wilson's a good guy. Mixed up at times for going 'home' after eighty-years with us, but still a good guy. Many in the empire still respect him." Alexander shook his head. "The war should continue against Albion at least."

"No," Abel shot down the idea. "We can find a peaceful way to end this and get all our people back from Albion." Especially Wilson's wife and son.

Peace. He had to keep peace at the forefront of his mind. To end the war before he ever took seven million innocent lives. Before the war took Lilith and destroyed his family. No more families should be destroyed because of Abel's actions. Sara didn't need to die. No one needed to die. Not Wilson, his guard, or his family.

They were the last to arrive back in the meeting chamber. Abel took his seat. He forced his hands to remain unclenched and took deep breath.

"Tell me, your majesty," Abel started, locking eyes with the queen, "is torture the way to handle your advisor speaking with someone on the same side of the war as you?"

Evelyn folded her hands. "Torture? I don't know what you're talking about." A slight twitch of her lip towards a smile drew Abel's eye.

Didn't know? His eyes narrowed. "I find that rather difficult to believe as you stated you didn't need an advisor. Come to discover Wilson Walsh and his guard were both tortured and pumped full of silver."

The queen's eyes narrowed. "What I do with my people is none of your concern."

Gregory stiffened.

Abel took a deep breath. "I ask you give all the returners to the empire along with our prisoners."

"They willingly joined my nation," she almost purred the words. A smile spread over her features, eyes glittering. "Thus, you don't have the right to demand their return to your nation."

"Thus, the reason I said 'ask.' It's a request, not a demand."

"And, you will do what if I refuse? Attack us? Continue the war?" Her smile grew.

Heat raced through his blood. She dared suggest such. Abel forced air down, trying to ease his mounting emotions.

Of course, this was her plan. To corner him. To make it appear peace had never once been his intention.

"No," Abel stated. He needed to keep his temper down. To stay calm. "I would be willing to enter negotiations."

"So, you plan to treat them like slaves." Her smile darkened. "My, and here I believed a monster like yourself would treat other such creatures the same."

"Here now, Evelyn, the emperor is trying—"

"I will not enter negotiations to trade my monsters." Her eyes glittered. "What now?"

Abel's jaw clenched. He stood.

The sound of the doors opening sounded distant through the roaring which filled his ears.

"You will release all returners and their families to the empire without harm," the words strained with a barely contained growl.

Caterina stiffened. Her gaze snapped away from Abel to a point just beyond him.

"My, that is quite the demand, Lord Abel," a voice purred.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:** Wow, didn't realize it'd been so long since I updated this story.

For those wondering, I've not forgotten about what happened with Cain and Seth in the last chapter. It will come up again, just not in this chapter and perhaps not in the next one. **)**


End file.
